The Pirate Kingdom
by Captain James H00K
Summary: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Kingdom Hearts, or any of their characters. Just my oc. Jones finds love, and so does Maccus his first mate. What will happen? Especially if Heartless abound? Will be under Revision.
1. Friend's Downfall

I watched from the wheel of my ship the Noctra Umbra, as my pupil Ed Teach and friend Edward Kenway fight for their very lives on a British Man O' War. We were all trying to escape Ocracoke from the ambush that destroyed the settlements here. On my orders my men continued firing broadsides from the port and starboard guns at the frigates and Man O' Wars that were blockaiding the port. My first mate continued giving the order to fire as I watched Kenway and Teach continue fighting with baited breath. Then, the unthinkable happens. I watched as Blackbeard got sliced across the eyes. I looked over t where Captain Kenway was fighting. I took in the sight of him fighting with renewed strength, as if he was the devil himself, and taking down 15 British sailors in a matter of just seconds.  
"Sir, we must get out of here before we're blown to smitherines," my first mate Sylvestor Stone yelled.  
"No! We continue firing until we clear a path! If we don't, we'll all be captured and sentenced to hang! I will not watch as anymore of my brothers and sisters of the sea die!"  
But, as I finished speaking I noticed out of the corner of my eye a second rate Man O' War at our bow with all cannons out and ready to fire.  
Stone noticed where I was looking and shouted, "Everyone abandon ship! Second Rate at our bow ready to fire!"  
I watched solemnly as all my men abandoned our home. "You lot swim to shore! I'm staying behind and taking those bastards with me!"  
"Sir, have you gone mad?! You may have survived what most men can't but…"  
I rounded angrily at him. "They killed Teach Sylvestor! I knew him since he was a wee and sickly lad. I was even going to give him his Mark of Mastery Exam," I said crying.  
"Sir," Stone looked at me forelornly.  
"We've had a good run together old friend. I'm not going to watch any more of my friends die because of these god forsaken Templars! Now go!"  
He nodded and gave me a two fingered salute before jumping off the starboard side.  
"It looks like it's just you and me now Noctura Umbra. Now, let's show these bastards why we're the most feared Pirate Assassins of the Caribbean!"  
'Aye. Let's do it!'  
I took a deep breath and started to chant. "Spirits of the wind, guide me to my foe. Spirits of the waves, help me fight to the end of my days. I call upon thee to help keep my friends and family free! Breathe new life into our home on the seas and help our cannons roar, so that our enemies are NO MORE! FIRE ALL!"  
All 82 of the cannons that Noctura Umbra had fired at the ships that were closest to us. I watched in mad glee as a pair of frigates that were on my port and starboard sides exploded into infernos.  
"Reload," I yelled as I turned hard to starboard so that I could line up the cannons to fire at the nuences that were at our bow and stern. As I finished the turn, I saw all 100 of the guns run out on the First Rate. What happened next, happened like someone just slowed time to a crawl, as the first cannon fuse was lit and fired. I don't know what possessed me but, I think the fact I know I was going to die in a large ball of flame had me laughing like I was unhinged.  
"Well, it looks like this is the end for us, eh old friend?"  
I felt Umbra give a small chuckle. 'Indeed it does Captain Red Blade. Indeed it does.'  
"Then let's make it an end that makes it into the history books! FIRE ALL!"  
I heard the sound of roaring cannons, saw an explosion of light, and I knew no more.


	2. Dutchman

The captain let us go after Emily and I, well mostly Emmie, told him about the crew. That's when she decided to confront me. "How did you know about the captain and crew?"

"I too am from another dimension. A dimension, like yours, that says that this," I waved at the _Dutchman_, "is all a movie set. But, unlike _your_ dimension, my dimension says that _you_ are a fanfiction character, along with another new crew member on this ship. I also know that you have the hots for a certain crewman." She looked at me like I just jumped off the turnip truck. So I just said, "I know who it is too." She continued to just stare at me. So I just said, "Maccus. But, that's a story for another time, because _I _have to get to the brig. See ya Emily." I left her with her mouth hanging open looking dumbfounded. I went down to the brig. I saw Jimmylegs down there guarding Juno. I had my orders from the captain to relieve him. "The captain says that you can go. I'll keep watch here Jimmy."

He nodded and left. I sat on a barrel sharpening one of my many blades with a whet stone, when Juno woke up. I yelled up, "She's awake!" I didn't know if anyone heard me, so I went to inform the captain myself. As I was passing Greenbeard to get to the captain's cabin, I stopped. I had to tell him about Bootstrap. "Hey, Greenbeard." He looked at me. "You better watch yourself tomorrow night." He gave me a look that said, _Why should I believe you_? "I'm not sure if Emily came up to talk to you yet, but heed her warning. It's a lie, don't let Bootstrap take the helm."

I knocked on the captain's door, I heard him say, "Enter."

"Sir, the girl in the brig is awake. I just came up to let you know."

"Thank you Mr. Jacobs-uh. I will go down and check on her."

When he left to check on Juno, I got straight to work. We started to heave up the cannon, all together we shouted, "Heave, heave, heave!" I was behind Emily, who was behind Maccus.

"HEAVE HO!" Maccus shouted.

"Secure that mast-tackle Mister Turner," yelled the Bo' sun. Will and Bootstrap both left to get it. Maccus, Emily, the other crew members, and I continued to work. I saw Em leave to go help Maccus, while I went to help out the others. I heard the telltale crash of the cannon hitting the deck. I smiled to myself knowing Bootstrap and Will just met. I went with the rest of the crew to watch Will get whipped. I looked next to me, and Emily was there. "Hello Emmie. Come to watch?" She just stared ahead.

"Haul that weevil to his feet," Bo' sun said.

Koleniko and Greenbeard hauled Will to his feet, and put him against one of the masts. "Five lashes will remind you, to stay on 'em", Bo' sun said, lifting the cat above his head. Bootstrap caught his hand.

"NO!" he shouted.

Bo' sun looked at him, and Emmie mouthed the words with Bo' sun.

"Impeding me in my duties…you'll share the punishment," he told Bootstrap.

"I'll take it all," he told him.

I heard the captain behind us. "Will ye now? And _what_ would prompt such an act of charity," he asked with Juno in tow.

I stole Bootstrap's line. "His son…" Jones and Bootstrap looked at me. Then Emily came and finished it.

"He's his son."

Jones stepped between Will and his father, and chuckled. "What fortuitous circumstance be this! Five lashes be owed I believe it is." Bo' sun gave Jones the cat, then Jones handed it to Bill.

"No, no I won't," he said.

I knew he didn't have the guts to do it, so I decided to say what the captain was thinking. "The cat is out of the bag Mister Turner, your issue will feel its sting, be it by the Bo' sun's hand, or your own." Emily and I just watched as the scene played out.

"No," Bootstrap said.

"BO' SUN!" Jones called. I saw Bo' sun reach out to take the cat back.

"NO!" Turner senior yelled, and he took the whip.

I watched as Koleniko and Greenbeard ripped Will's shirt open. Bootstrap looked at him, then he proceeded to whip him. I saw Emily turn around and Maccus started talking to her. I walked over to Juno and introduced myself. "Hello Miss Juno Alex. My name is Adrian Jacobs, one of the new," I paused to think, "additions to the crew. I just want to say, that you are the key."

"How do you know my name? What do you mean about me being a key?"

"It's a long story. One I will tell, in time."

"You better," she growled. I chuckled and walked to captain Jones.

"Captain, with Miss Alex awake, I believe that we should bring up the other man. The one that says he knows her."

"Aye, that sounds like an idea. Come one! Come all! We're all going to see what this little lass is all about!" I saw that the crew was surprised to see her trailing behind him. I heard murmurs as we gathered around. I heard one of them say, "What's happening?"

Another responded, "Maybe he'll do them both in." I smiled knowing full well what was going to happen.

"This man here, professed to know who you are. He does not want to die. I want to know if he's telling the truth," Jones looked expectantly at Juno. I knew she didn't know him. But I kept my mouth shut. I saw that there was a slight smirk on his face. She looked hard at the man. His eyes were pleading with her. She looked as if she _knew_ that look. I knew she did though, from a past life that will be _long gone_. I saw as the pleading look turned to a look of horror as she shook her head and turned to the Captain, "No sir, I don't who he is."

Laughter issued forth from us, including me, and the captain stepped forward. "Well then Miss Alex. As Captain of the Flying Dutchman, I order to you kill him." He turned to us then, "Who here has a sword to give the little lady?"

I stepped up, "I do sir." I gave her my _Legend of Zelda_ keyblade. I saw his eyes widen at yet _another_ blade I had procured. Sometimes Davy Jones was reasonable. He killed those who didn't fear death, and took the ones that did. Tonight, Davy Jones was cruel. He thinks she would wrestle with herself to kill the man, thinking she wouldn't do it. I knew he thought that she would confess that she did know him. It didn't matter. I knew better. Davy Jones was going to keep her around in the end.

I saw as Juno looked at the sword, as if it belonged in her tiny hands. Juno looked at the sword; and as she stared harder at the metal, the moon glinting off of it, she knew it. She knew she could do it. She would do it. And in one swift motion, she lunged forward; the blade of the sword turned to the stern and cut into the man's stomach. She pointed sword blade-side up because she wasn't done. She slashed upward and only stopped when the sword had cut upwards through the man, stopping at his mouth. The horrified, painful look in his eyes faded, and she stepped back.

The crew was in shock. Well, except me. Even the great and powerful Davy Jones was in shock. The man was dead. The sword was covered in the man's gristle, while the blood dripped from the triforce blade. "It's done, sir."

Jones was clearly taken aback. I knew what he was thinking, that this was not how it was supposed to go. This was wrong. But then again, Juno had followed his order. No questions asked. "Get this corpse off my deck!" he yelled. He gave me my sword back, but I gave it right back to Juno. "Keep it. You'll need it more than me. Besides, I have _many _more where that came from," I said with a wink.

"Get back to work, the lot of ya! You," he pointed at Juno, "Follow me." He was taking her to his cabin, when he stopped and got Emily as well. He took Emily in first, while Juno waited outside. I gave her my coat because she looked cold.

"Thank you."

"What for the coat; or the blade?"

"Both."

"You're very welcome miss Alex."

"Just call me Juno, please. You make me sound like an old woman."

"Sure. I saw you looking at my blade. I call it a keyblade. I won't go into the specifics, take too long. I made it myself, along with a few others. The one I gave you I call _The Spirit of Hyrule_." I decided to wow her. "Now _this_ one," I told her, pulling out another. "Has four forms. Including the one it's in now."

"What's it called?"

"I call her, _Sword of Souls_ form one. Would you like to see two through four?"

"Yes please." I showed her the other forms, and she seemed to like them. I saw how she looked at them as they progressed through the different forms. How her eyes lit up, when the final form came around.

So I said, "Would you like _Sword of Souls_ instead of _The Spirit of Hyrule_?"

"Oh would you?"

But, before I did, I had a bout of inspiration that literally came out of nowhere. "I will give it to you, but first you must grab the handle."

She did as I asked.

Like a man possessed, I said, "In your hand take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me friend - no ocean will contain you then. No borders around, below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

I watched as a great light flashed for a second, then fade.

'_Interesting_,' I thought to myself. I stood there a little perplexed at what I witnessed, but brushed it off when I noticed a shadow go across us. I turned around, and low and behold, it was the captain. I saw Emily leave from his quarters also. "Sir," I said standing. "I was just showing Miss Alex, I mean…Juno, my blades. Would you like to hold one sir," I asked curious.

"I'm fine. Miss Alex, follow me."

"Yes sir."

I watched them go to his cabin to get her things. That's when Emily talked to me.

"Did you see her? She did what he wanted, no remorse, _nothing_."

"So?"

"It's just unsettling. You looked like you enjoyed it too."

"I have a bit more blood lust than most people. Besides," I said thinking of the ships I wanted to get for my captain and myself. "I have other business with the captain."

"What _business_?"

"You'll see," I said grinning. That's when Juno came out. "You get everything Juno," I asked eyeing her blades.

"Yes. Well almost. It's just some clothes and two small daggers. The captain wanted to keep those in his cabin. I better get back to the brig. Thank you again Mr. Jacobs. For the sword I mean."

"Of course." That's when Maccus joined us by the door. "Tread lightly Maccus." He looked at me then went inside. I walked around deck and saw the capstan hammer that brought up Calli. _I have some plans for you to, Calli. Just you wait._

"You need to get some rest. Mr. Jacobs," said a voice from behind me. I turn around, and it was the captain.

"Sir, I didn't even here you come near."

"Good. I just told one of the ladies that we go after the chest in two days. So you will need your rest."

"I will do as you command, sir."


	3. New Start

**_New Start_**

I woke up to Koleniko telling Emily to get up. Last night I had the most wonderful dream. I was captain of my own ship, and Jones was the commodore of the fleet we were building. I was up and dressed by the time Koleniko was coming toward me.

"You're up then? Good. Captain wants you in his cabin with the lassies."

"What time is it Niko?"

"Sunrise. Why?"

"Just curious." I started to stretch and get the kinks out of my system, then went up to the helm with Emmy and Juno.

"You wanted to see us captain?"

"Glad yer up, I was beginning ta think ye had passed on-uh lad and lassies," he said.

"That's unlikely," I said.

"Ugh, I'm going to just get this out in the open now before I go stir crazy. My name is Emily Francis. Many people just call me Emmy," she sighed.

"Humph." He looked out at the ocean. I decided to look to. It was calm and peaceful. But, who knows how long that would last. He looked at Emily and told her, "The chest is safe...Emily. I have no need to go after it" he said.

I knew she just couldn't believe her ears. The fact the captain said the chest was safe?

"Not while William Turner's on the ship," she scoffed. Jones looked down at her, and then went off to his cabin to play his organ. She sighed and stayed at the helm, then started to talk to Greenbeard. While she did that, I left and went to watch the game of Liar's Dice on the deck. I heard Emmy come down and that's when she decided to tell them why Will was here.

"Listen, I know you guys won't believe me but, the chest isn't safe while Will Turner's on the ship, you guys know why Jack sent Will onto this ship don't you?" I asked.

Koleniko, Maccus and Clanker shook their heads, I was standing opposite Maccus.

"Jack Sparrow sent Will onto this ship to get the key off of Jones. Don't ask me how I know this, call it intuition," she said.

They all nodded, though Maccus looked a little suspicious. Exasperated she got up and walked off to the captain's cabin, where I heard the captain playing his organ. I decided to go in and listen. I was walking past Juno on my way there, she was mopping the deck. "Good morning Juno."

She looked up at me. "Good morning Mr. Jacobs."

"Please, call me Adrian."

"Okay. Good morning Adrian. This is such a pain. How can these guys stand it?"

"You get used to it. I was on a ship to learn how one was run." Maccus came over then.

"Miss Juno."

"Yes Sharkman?"

"The captain wants me to teach you how to run out the cannons."

"Ugh. Okay, lead the way." After they left I continued on to the captain's cabin. I went in and I was standing by his bed while he played. I knew the song he was playing, because it's one of my favorites.

"You just going to stand there or do you need something-uh?"

"No sir. I just wanted to hear you play. It's very beautiful." He just glared at me. So sighing I said, "Actually sir, as a matter of fact I do need something." He kept playing while I talked. "I would like for you to raise a few ships for me."

"Really? Why would I do something like that?"

"Well, because I would serve you for an eternity for one. Two," he stopped playing at this.

"An eternity; you do know that is a long time-uh."

"Yes, I understand. But, it's not a selfish reason." He turned around to listen closely. "It's so we can grow in numbers and power. Think of it, ships that could do as the _Dutchman_ does, go beneath the waves, the crew could breathe underwater, so on and so on." He leaned forward now intrigued. "We could decimate _anyone_ who got in our way."

"Go on."

"Well sir, if we raised the _Dauntless _and the _Interceptor_ that would be the beginning of our own armada. But, we would have to keep this between you and me." He raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "If anyone got ahold of this information, we would all be goner's sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if anyone got ahold of your heart then they could control those ships as well."

"Not going to happen-uh."

"If that's so, you should really listen to Emily then. We both know what we're talking about sir," I said walking away. "So, please heed our words."

That night I was on the deck just beneath the triple guns. Earlier in the day miss Alex fainted and the captain took her to the mess hall to recuperate. I went down to see how she was doing, and she looked absolutely fine. Better even, because she was eating and drinking with the crew. After seeing her have fun I went back on deck. I was contemplating on how things were going to turn out at Isla Cruces. But, I knew what was going to happen to the key, as well as Emmy did. So, I just kept watching the ocean. I was on watch that night with Greenbeard, so nothing was really going on. I turned and saw that Will was talking to Emily by the captain's door. _So it begins_, I thought to myself.


	4. Isla Cruces

**_Isla Cruces_**

That morning a furious captain Jones burst from his cabin and shouted, "Who did it-uh? Who stole the key?" Emily and I were behind him and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not meaning to sound cocky Captain...well I _am_ but that's beside the point. Did I or did I _not_ say that the chest was in danger while young William Turner was on board," she asked.

He scowled at her then glared at me. Her and I shrugged and walked away. We _did_ as a matter of fact, not once, but twice after we got onto this ship, which was two days ago, that the chest was in danger. But did he listen? Nooo, don't listen to the crazy kids from another _dimension_ who've seen this happen already.

"You really should've listened to us. Oh, and if you're wondering who helped young mister Turner, because he's not _that_ bright, you should be looking at his daddy dearest," she pointed out. She walked away and Hadras followed. I heard Jones call over some of the crew to help raise the Kraken. I decided to help, only because I thought it would be fun to watch Calli destroy the _Edinburgh Trader_. While I was turning the capstan hammer, I looked and saw Juno standing next to the captain, while he recited one of my many favorite lines.

"Let no joyful voice be heard; let no man look up at the sky with hope; and let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… the Kraken-uh!" The capstan hammer slammed down, and now the ultimate show was going to begin.

"NO," Bootstrap yelled.

"Too late to try to save your son, you filthy bilgerat," I laughed. I was standing next to Emily, Juno, and the captain. As Calli finished her work of the _Edinburgh Trader_, poor old Bill was sent to the brig.

"You shouldn't have tried to help your son," Emily told him as he walked by.

That's when I turned to the captain for one of my many other ideas. But I had to tell him something he would loathe to hear. "Captain sir," I caught him before he told Koleniko to chart a course to _Isla Cruces_.

"What is it now-uh, Mr. Jacobs?"

"I have to talk with you in your cabin for a quick second sir." He raised his eyebrows, or lack there-of, at me.

"This better be important."

We entered his cabin and I closed the door. "It is sir. It concerns Calli."

"What about her-uh?"

_Here goes everything_. "I'm afraid that we will end up at the island too late sir. Because when we arrive, someone will already possess your heart."

His face tentacles were writhing in anger. "Who will have it-uh?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot at this time divulge that information." He grabbed my throat with his claw hand. "Sir…please…I would… love to…but, there are… certain things that…need to be…set in motion first." He let go.

"What is it about my pet that is in this conversation-uh?"

"There are certain parties that wish her to die sir. But, before you go off all half-cocked, I have a plan."

Five minutes later. "What do you think?"

"Let's do it," he said with an evil grin.

"You're one cruel man Davy Jones."

Back on the deck of the _Dutchman_ Jones called Calli to us. "Calli my pet, one of our new crew members has something he would like to discuss with you."

"Hello Calli. My, my, are you beautiful." She really was, and she was HUGE! The illustrated guide didn't do her justice. "Calli my dear, there are some people who wish that you were dead, after they get the captain's heart." There was a loud rumble at this. "I know that upsets you, but, I can do something about that." A questioning growl was the answer. "I am an alchemist, a person who can change one thing into another, as long as the exchange is equal, or close to equal." One of her tentacles came up and waved me to go on. "So, I propose that in order for you to live, I will need a piece of you."

Growl.

"I don't need a big one, just maybe one of your suckers." She held one of them out to me. "But, I have to warn you, it's going to hurt."

She roared as if to just say, 'Let's get this over with.'

"Okay, here goes." I raised one of my many swords, this time _Espada de Muerto_ or Sword of Death, high in the air and brought it down on the tentacle I wanted to copy. Unfortunately, there was a high pitched roar coming from Calli, and she picked me up and started throwing me around.

"I know it hurts!" I tried to stay calm while she was thrashing me around. "But, I warned you, didn't I? I need this so that you can live!" She stopped thrashing about. "Thank you. Now," I turned to the captain. "We need to dive."

"Down then!"

We reached the bottom of the Caribbean, and man was it chilly. I drew an alchemy circle around the sucker Calli provided. I clapped my hands together, and watched the magic happen. A bright flash of light later and there was a second Kraken identical to the original. "So Calli, what do you think?"

She swam around and came to a stop at me. She gave me a rumble of approval.

"I did a good job then?" She blinked her one large orange eye. "Okay then. But, we have to put you into a deep trance." She looked at me quizzically.

"This is so that when we go up against the people who took the captain's heart, they will have the utmost _fear_ in their hearts. But, you have to be in a sleep like trance. At the sound of the third hammer, you will wake, and come to our aid. Any food you need will come to you and feed you, with the help of my alchemy. Now, sleep beautiful Calli," I said while using my hypnotic voice. In a matter of seconds, she was out. "Now captain, we need to go to the surface and wake up Kelly."

"The other Kraken-uh?"

"Yes." In a matter of seconds we were at the surface. "Juno, I will need my keyblade for a sec."

"Okay. What do you need it for?"

"You'll see. You all will." I took it from her and I lifted it up to the air then the clouds got dark. "May the gods punish me, may the lord damn me to an eternity of hell. I call upon the elements of water, air, and wind, to make lightning! To animate this creature for which I have made and bring forth into this world, the Kraken!" Lightning hit my sword and I pointed it towards Kelly. "Wake up my beauty!" There was a clap of thunder and then Kelly woke up. "Welcome home Kelly." There was a round of applause at my feat. "Thank you, thank you all."

"You did good Mr. Jacobs-uh. I never thought it could be done."

"Thank you sir, very much. But, you must remember that she is the one who has to die. Don't get too attached."

"Aye," he said with a mournful look in his eyes.

I was looking at Emily and Juno playing on Kelly, having the time of their lives. I then felt a presence behind me. I turned and it was Maccus. "Are you enjoying the view Maccus?"

"Aye. I never thought a crewmember could have so many surprises."

"I wasn't talking about Kelly. I was talking about Emmy."

He turned and glared at me.

"Don't give me that look. I know you have feelings for her. The other night I saw you disappear into the brig. I know you talked to her about the whores."

He looked like a fish out of water, with his mouth opening and closing. "I do feel sorry for you mate. But, with a looker like her," I motioned toward Emily, "You won't have to worry much longer about what other people think." I left him to ponder about that. I knew there was no body of young master Turner. He was on the ship. "What about the survivors," I asked.

"It's your turn Mr. Jacobs-uh."

I took the captain's suggestion at face value. So I began, "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished?! I can offer you an escape. One hundred years before the mast, will ye serve?" I got an 'aye' from all the survivors. "Welcome to the crew." I shook all their hands to seal the deal. But, instead of being part of the _Dutchman's_ crew, they were to be a part of mine.

I heard the captain yell, "Chart a course for _Isla Cruces_! Get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay!"

"First," Koleniko asked.

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told him of the key? Jack Sparrow."

Juno and Emily came up behind us. "You'll get there too late! I told you this already. Jack will have the heart by the time we get there."

"Why do you care-uh? We're monsters lass."

"I told you this too. You aren't monsters! You're men who took on the characteristics of marine life, because you've been underwater for so long."

"She has a point captain; we also know that you care what happens to your crew."

He came down to our level and found that we weren't trying to get out of trouble, or that we were lying.

"How can I care if I have no heart-uh?"

"You don't just care with your heart Davy," Emily said. "You care with this too," she said tapping his forehead.

I walked away knowing what was going to happen between her and Maccus. Unbeknownst to me, until I turned around, Juno was following behind me. "Yes Miss Juno?"

"Do you think they believe her? About not being monsters I mean."

"It will take some time, but they will listen; eventually; even the captain." She looked at me like I was nuts. I sighed. "You remember how I told you that you were a key to something," I asked sitting on the capstan hammer.

"I remember. You said you would explain later."

"Well, this is later. Now take a seat, this is going to take a while." After an hour, while leaving some parts out, she looked at me, like I just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Me, and the captain, together? No way, he can't care about me that way. He doesn't care about _anyone_ that way."

"He does. After a while, he falls in love, with _you._"

"How can he fall in love with _me_? I'm a tool Adrian! Besides, I'll only die in a few years anyway," she said with tears in her eyes.

"_Not if I can help it_," I growled. "Remember, I'm an alchemist. I can do things only other people dreamed they could do. I can make you a new body, just like the one you have now. But, a little older."

"How can you? You said for there to be a transmutation to occur, there has to be something of equal, or close to equal value, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Then how can you make me live?! I'll probably still die anyway."

"You won't, I promise," I said hugging her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Koleniko showed up then. "The captain wants you two and Emily on deck. We're going to dive. Miss Alex," he turned to her, "The captain wants you to go to his cabin."

"Message delivered Niko. Thanks, but she won't need to go. Remember she can breathe underwater like the rest of us, remember?"

"Okay then."

I heard the captain yell, "DOWN THEN!"

Laughing I said, "You better watch yourself Miss Juno. This can be a little rough." We went under the waves with the _Dutchman_. "Captain," I asked walking towards the helm. "May we three, Juno, Emily, and I join the search party?"

"That's fine. Just bring back the chest-uh!"

"Yes sir!" All three of us reached the surface and headed toward the forest where Pintel and Ragetti had the chest.


	5. Heart

**_Heart_**

As we ran toward where the chest was, the church bell began to toll. _That's going to draw some attention_, I thought. We ran until we saw Pintel and Ragetti fighting Elizabeth. "Grab the chest Emily," I yelled. She nodded and nabbed it. She put it in a spot where Hadras could find it, and unfortunately, get his block knocked off…literally. We got to the chest just in time for Jack to close the lid. "Give us the heart Jack," I told him.

"Give it, you bilge rat," Emily growled.

"Please do Mister Sparrow. We don't want to hurt you. But, we will if we must," Juno chimed in pulling out _Sword of Souls_ final form.

"I've never seen people wanting that man to live before. Tell me, what does he have on you three?"

"Absolutely," I quipped.

"Positively," said Emily.

"Nothing," Juno chimed in.

"Well then, I better get going," he took off at a run. Emily tried to go after him, but I had to stop her.

"Don't. We _need_ Norrington to get the heart next."

"Let me go Adrian! Besides, why does it have to be him? He's an asshole!"

"That may be true, but he's essential to _my_ plan."

"Damn you. Damn you and your plans. _You_ will explain this to the captain, why we don't have his heart in our possession."

"Already did," I smiled.

_Flashback_:

"Captain, when we get to _Isla Cruces_ Jack will already have the heart."

"How would that be? That's if you want Juno, Emily, and yourself to be with the recovery party?"

"Because we need a man named James Norrington to have it. He will then give it to a man named Cutler Beckett, who runs the East India Trading Company. But, when we have Norrington aboard, he's essential to _my_ plans to captain."

"What plan be that?"

"It's a plan that involves the raised ship _HMS_ _Dauntless_." He looked at me quizzically. "We need Norrington to be the captain of that ship. For reasons I can't tell you just yet. You'll have to trust me on this."  
"Aye, we have an accord," he shook my hand.

"An eternity of servitude," I finished.

_End Flashback_:

"I hate it when you're right."

"How can you agree with him Emily? We need to go after Sparrow and the heart _now_!"

"Juno," I tried to calm her down. "If we don't, then we can't have the other plans set in motion. Those are the captain's orders anyway. He understands what needs to happen. You need to obey his wishes. He's _your captain,_ remember?"

She stopped struggling, "Captain's orders, right, I must obey the captain."

"Now let's go back to the ship, with the chest, like he wanted us to, alright?"

"Aye," Juno exclaimed.

Down trodden Emily said, "Aye."

"Emily, could you get Hadras's head?"

"Okay," she laughed.

"Thanks muchacha," Hadras told her.

"I could just leave you there you know. I don't _have _to carry you."

We arrived back at the ship with the chest. Then we popped up next to the _Pearl_, Jack started to gloat that he had the heart.

"Oi, fish face!" This got the captain's attention. "Lose something, eh? _Scungilli_," Jack exclaimed. Then he proceeded to fall down the stairs.

_That's gotta hurt_, I thought with a smile. I saw Emily and Juno wince at the sight.

"Got it," he exclaimed.

I chuckled quietly and then he got up.

"So you've come to negotiate eh? Have you ya slimy git. Look what I've got. _I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it,_" Jack sang.

"His brain," Emily mumbled.

Koleniko heard her and coughed to cover up his chuckle.

"Enough" Jones said.

The cannons began to come out and Jack stopped dead. He said something.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Hard to starboard!" Jones shouted to Greenbeard.

The captain then looked at Maccus. "Send his beloved _Pearl_ back to the depths" he said.

"Fire," Maccus shouted.

The cannons began to fire, and the three of us walked off to sit on the capstan hammer which was used to call up the Kraken. All that running tired us out. I only just heard what Jones said next.

"Let them taste the triple guns" he said.

"Aye captain," Greenbeard said.

In the end, it was too late. The _Pearl_ is faster with the wind.

"We're out of range!" Koleniko shouted.

Jones thought of something. "Break off pursuit, run her light and douse canvas," he said.

Maccus came down to him. "We're giving up sir," he asked.

Then they both smiled. "I think it's about time we got off the capstan hammer." We got off it and half the crew began to turn it. I grinned at Jones. As soon as the hammer hit the hull I thought,_ One call down, two to go_.

"You're a cruel one Mr. Jones" I said.

He chuckled and looked at me. "That may be true Mr. Jacobs, but I hear you're just as cruel-uh."

"Now we wait," Emily piped up.

"Now we wait," said the captain.

I watched as Kelly was having fun with the _Black Pearl_. When she was finished, the captain said, "Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled."

'_Not for long'_, I thought. I knew Em was thinking the same.

"The captain goes down with his ship," spoke Palifico.

"Open the chest," the captain ordered. "Open the chest I want to see it!" He opened the chest, and upon seeing that his heart isn't there he yells, "Damn you! DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!"


	6. New Begginings

**_New Begginings_**

"Captain," I spoke softly. "I tried to tell you sir, I really did. But, Jack must have had it before we got there."

"Then why didn't you get it back-uh?!"

I looked at Emily and Juno. Then I cautiously told him why. "We got there just as he put it in his jacket sir. Emily and Juno tried to get it from him, but I told them in order to act upon _our_ plans, we had to let him go. You remember our accord yes?"

"Aye, I do," he said exasperated.

"Then, we must go to _Isla de Muerta_ to get the _Interceptor_. But, if we are to get there fast enough, we will have to dive."

"Down then," the captain got up and went to his cabin.

It took us a week underwater to get to _Isla de Muerta_. We went above a few times to get some fresh air, all the while Emily made friends with Jimmy Legs, Koleniko, Clanker, and the captain. I knew that she and Maccus were going to talk soon so I challenged Koleniko, Hadras, and Clanker to a game of _Liar's Dice_.

"I wager, ten years," I bid.

"I'll match ten," Hadras agreed.

"I agree," Clanker said.

"Agreed," agreed Koleniko.

"I bid four threes," I started.

"I bid five fours," Hadras chimed.

"I bid six fours," Clanker upped the bid.

I looked at my cup, and low and behold I had all fours. "I bid eleven fours," I grinned.

"LIAR," exclaimed Clanker. We showed our dice, and Clanker lost.

"I win mate," I shook his hand.

"Aye, that was a risky gamble though."

"Hey, it was all in good fun."

"Aye," exclaimed Koleniko and Hadras.

I walked toward the helm, and talked to Maccus. "We almost there mate?"

"Aye, just a few more minutes Adrian." That's when Emily decided to talk to us.

"Hello Maccus. Hello to you to Adrian."

"Hello Emily," Maccus replied.

"Hi Emmy, whatcha doing up here?"

"Wondering why we're near the coast of _Isla de Muerta_."

"We are here for a ship my dear-uh," the captain said, appearing behind Emily.

"Eeep!" We just started laughing at her.

"That's…NOT…FUNNY!"

"Of course it is, you should have seen your face," I laughed. She crossed her arms and stormed off. "You should try to calm her down Maccus." He nodded and left to do so.

"Captain, if you would please."

"Let the thing that was lost be found, let the ship that was sunk be raised, and let this day be remembered for we raise the _Interceptor_!" He said this as the crew turned the capstan hammer to call Kelly. "Help us bring it up Kelly-uh!"

When the capstan hammer hit the deck, I counted down. '_Two down, one more to go._' I watched in wonder as Kelly brought up the remains of the _Interceptor_. What was left was surprising. Almost everything was there. The captain turned and asked me, "Are you sure you want this Adrian?"

"Aye, now it's time for a little fixer upper." I swam to the remains, drew a transmutation circle, and laid my hands on the raised _Interceptor_. After she was fixed I turned to the captain and Kelly. "Thank you very much, the both of you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I turned to my new ship and said, "You who were lost, sunk, and raised from the depths, I rechristen you the _Interceptor_, into the _Nightingale_!" I broke a rum bottle on the hull to seal the deal.

"What will you do now-uh," the captain asked.

"Well, I have another idea."

"What is it," the captain asked.

"Well, we're near _Isla de Muerta_, and I was wondering if you wanted to get some more gold, if you catch my drift?" I saw the wrong idea hit him. "No, we won't get the cursed gold, just the stuff around it. What do you think?"

"Let's do it. Down then," the captain said with a smile.

"Down," I yelled. It took us a while but we were able to get all the gold in our separate holds. The captain came and asked me the same question from earlier.

"What will you do now, with your hold full of gold Adrian?"

"I'll make way for _Tortuga_ and get a crew there. I will return to you, and we can raise hell on the seas."

"You're one cruel man Adrian."

"I learned from the best, sir," I complemented him with a bow. I clapped my hands and all the sails unfurled. Now with me underway, I will describe me new prize. She was the same length, height, beam, and draught as her original design, but with a few modifications. Instead of being yellow and black, the _Nightingale_ was smoky blue like the bird. That way she also blended in on the high seas. Also, instead of having 16 cannons each side and 2 swivel guns, she had 26 thirty-two pound cannons, 4 swivel guns, 4 twelve pound bow chasers and 2 twelve pound stern chasers. She was still the third fastest ship in the _Caribbean_. I didn't mind though, I just needed a crew of 273. I wasn't going to _Tortuga _though. I was going to do as the captain did; I was going to shanghai people into service. After five days of sailing, I ran into a frigate. It had 40 cannons and a complement of at least 320, more than enough crew for me. I ran along beside her and shouted, "Prepare to be boarded by the captain of the _Nightingale_!"

The captain of said frigate looked at me with an amused expression. "Ha, you're only one man! What can you do?!" He looked like he just realized what he said. "Wait, if your only one man, how did you get your ship under way? The cannons are run out to."

"Surrender now, or prepare to be sunk," I threatened.

"To arms men, send this man, and his ship to the bottom of the ocean!"

"I warned you," I growled. "_Nightingale_, ready," she loaded and primed her cannons, with no one but me aboard. The other crew looked at her in awe.

"Uh sir, I think we should surrender," his lieutenant said.

"Stop spouting nonsense! Run out the guns!"

"_Nightingale_, aim at her rudder and sails." She did so and the captain looked at her in shock.

"There is no one else aboard! What the devil is happening, there is no one else there! How is that ship doing priming and aiming her guns with no _crew_?!"

"I warned you. Fire my beauty, and teach them a lesson!" She fired and she got the captain with a swivel gun. Grinning I told her, "Nice shot. I bet that's gotta hurt." Turning to the crew of the frigate I spoke, "Your captain is dead mates! You saw what I can do, so either throw down your weapons and join me, or be sent to _Davy Jones' Locker_!" They looked at their first mate, who nodded, and they threw down their weapons. "Good choice. Now, my name is Adrian Jacobs, and I'll be joining you on your ship shortly." I teleported over, and scared the hell out of the crew.

"What the devil are you," one crewman asked.

"I'm a member of the _Dutchman_ mate," I told him with a smile. The man's face went whiter than snow.

"You mean to tell me," he gulped. "That you're a part of Davy Jones' crew?"

"Aye, that's who gave me that beauty, my _Nightingale_. So, you may not be dead or dying, but do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished. I can offer you, an escape. Join our crew, and postpone the judgment. One-hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?" I got a collective 'Aye.' "Welcome to the crew! _Nightingale_, come." She turned toward us, and stopped right next to us. "Grab everything that isn't tied or nailed down, and take it to your new home!"

After two hours, everything from belongings to shot was on board. "Say goodbye to your ship mates! _Nightingale_, send her down to the drink!" She fired a full broadside toward the waterline, and down went the other ship. "Get underway! Loosen all sail and run her light! We go to join the _Dutchman_!" It took us almost a week to get to the _Dutchman_ because of a storm. It got so bad we had to go under. The crew freaked but I laughed all the way down. When they figured that they could breathe underwater, they calmed down. When we got there, the captain called me into his cabin. "You wanted me sir?" I saw Emily and Juno standing next to him. "Don't tell me," I rubbed my face in exasperation. "We're under the control of the _East India Trading Company_, aren't we?"

"Aye, we are," piped up Emmy.

"Do they know about the _Nightingale_?"

"Not yet."

"Good, I want her to be a surprise."

"Okay Adrian," Juno piped up.

"So, have you and the captain," I asked curiously. In answer to my question, the captain grabbed her and held her close. Smiling I said, "I told you Juno, you _are_ the key."

"Aye, she is. She is the key to my heart. This sweet girl, although sometimes not so sweet; hell she even took down two ships by herself. She has thawed this once frozen heart."

"Maybe it wasn't as frozen as you thought sir." I observed.

"Aye," he said nuzzling her.

"Now Davy, we didn't have each other but a few hours ago. I highly doubt you want to start in front of our crew," Juno said lustfully.

I never thought I would see the day that the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ Davy Jones himself, look so embarrassed.

"Why did you have to tell them about that-uh?"

"It's just because I could."

"You're one cruel girl Miss Alex."

"I learned from the best," Juno quipped while playing with her lovers' tentacles. "It won't be Alex for long Davy."

"I know, Miss _Jones_."

"Alright, we will celebrate this at another time, but first, we have to get rid of the company's hold on you sir." Then we heard, "Sail ho!"

"What is it now?"

"I'll go look," Maccus told us. He came back a few seconds later, with grave news.

"Looks like a British ship sir. She's running a flag of truce."

_Oh no_, _they're here too early_, I thought.

"If you see them run out their guns, you know what to do", the captain told Maccus.

We all gathered onto the main deck, and I saw Fairfield and Link. They talked with the captain, I ignored them the best I could until Juno came forward.

"Who are you?"

"Oh Juno thank god we found you." Robert took a step forward, but Juno went toward her captain.

"I don't know who you are."

"Yes you do. I'm Captain Robert Fairfield. You worked for me. Still do in fact."

"I only have one captain, this place is my home," she took her small hand and grabbed the cuff of the captains' coat.

Getting really tired of this I growled, "Juno has spoken _Captain_ Fairfield. She belongs with _us_ now. _We_ are the ones who saved her from the brink of death; _we_ are the people who she trusts; and _we_ are her _family_." I enunciated each 'we' with a step towards him, as I pulled out my Gatling style flintlock pistols. They were primed, loaded, and ready to go. I cocked the hammers back, showing that I was getting pissed.

Apparently he didn't care, so he yelled, "Listen hear you little shit! She is _mine_, I _will_ get her back! You remember that."

"You better remember this then," I countered. "Next time we see a flag of truce, and it ends up being you _Captain_ Fairfield, you will end up in the _Locker_!" Both of the men scrambled to get off the ship as fast as they could. Jones watched the wind blow back Juno's hair. He was about to leave when Juno stopped and pleaded with her eyes, as if to say '_Please, stay with me_.'

"You'd rather stay here then-uh?"

"This is all I know Davy."

"Maybe you were happier with him," I piped up, even though I knew better.

"No, the things that made me happy were in my memories. Like my toy whale and the piano. But, not that man." She turned to look at the captain. "I know you may not love me like you did Calypso. You loved her fully, with every part of your being. I know sometimes you want to push me away, but until you care for me like you did her, I'll stay."

As she walked away, I took the captain aside. I stared out at the water. It was as smooth as glass and the moon was full and bright, illuminating everything. I finally broke the silence, "Captain, I know how much you care for her. But, it's like you're tearing her in two. On one hand she knows that you still care for Calypso. The other, you want her; _badly_. You have to make a decision, and soon."

"It's been so long since I felt this way. I don't know what to do sometimes," he huffed out a sigh.

"I believe you will make the right decision sir." With that I left and went to my ship. When I got to my cabin, I found Juno sitting on my bed. "Juno, what are you _doing_ here? If the captain finds out, who knows what he'll do."

"That's what I wanted to come and talk to you about. Why did you lie to me," she asked with tears in her eyes.

Taking her in my arms I told her, "I didn't lie. You _are_ the key to his heart. He's just having a tough time adjusting. It's been over a _hundred _years since he felt this way about _anyone_. You just have to give him some more time, that's all." I held her and I decided to tell her what was in his head. "I really shouldn't be telling you this but, after you said that you would stay with him until he decided if he wanted you or not," I had to pause for a second debating with my conscience. Finally I said, "He wants you Juno, and he wants you to stay with him forever."

"He does? How can you know that?"

"Hey, I have to keep some secrets don't I? They make things interesting. Now, go back to the _Dutchman_ before the captain has a conniption fit. Besides, in two days we can get shore leave."

"Shore leave, what's that gotta do with anything?"

"It will be ten years to the day, and we as the crew of the _Dutchman_ can eat, drink, and have our whores, as the captain would put it."

"Okay. See you later Adrian." She disappeared through the cabin wall to the captain's ship.


	7. Shore Leave

**_Shore leave_**

After I had that little talk with Juno, I left my cabin and told the crew, "Okay, everyone listen up!" They all stopped working on the spot. "In two days-time we sail for Kingston! The second day is our ten year mark! That is where we can eat, drink, and have our whores for a whole day! Before the sun sets that day, you will either be back on this ship, or I release you from service and have Captain Jones send you to the locker! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"AYE!"

"Then get the ship ready to dive," I told my crew. I went back to my cabin and started working on a new gun. It will be a triple barrel musket/shotgun with a rotating barrel to present a new loaded barrel. I worked on it in my cabin for the two days it took us to get to Kingston, when we were nearing the port my first mate came in. "Sir, we're nearly there. Would you like to rise?"

"Aye, raise the ship. When we are there, come and get me."

"Aye, I will do that sir." He walked out, and I continued to put the finishing touches on my new weapon. After that was done, I went on deck. I looked at the sun, and estimated we would get there before sunset. I looked across the forecastle and saw that the _Dutchman_ was sailing next to us. I saw the captain standing on deck as well, and teleported over and teleported straight into Maccus. "Oh, sorry mate, I was trying to talk to the cap'n." I heard the music issuing forth, and it was the tune I knew all too well. Maccus knocked, and went in. I followed. He touched the captain's shoulder lightly and he stopped playing.

"We're here sir," Macccus told him.

"Leave the ship under, and reappear on shore. Tell the crew that they are to be back before sunset tomorrow, or I'll release them from service and send them to the locker."

"What about Juno sir," I asked.

"What about her?"

"How will she get to shore, sir?"

Jones was silent for a bit. Then he turned around and stood up. He looked Maccus closely in the eye. "You spoke to no one about what you saw?"

Maccus shook his head. "No, sir, and if you please, I wouldn't like to be reminded."

Clearing his throat and looking around, Jones nodded. Maccus took this as dismissal and left the cabin. I on the other hand stayed. "Sir, he caught you two didn't he?"

"How do you know about that-uh?"

"Just call it intuition sir." He just smacked his face with his good hand.

"You will NOT tell _anyone_ about this. You understand-uh?"

"Perfectly sir, I will not tell a soul. But, you have to make up your mind sir. Otherwise, who knows what will happen if her heart gets broken. I know I don't." I turned to face the captain. "I know you don't want to know either." With that I left to go ashore. I reached the shore with the some of the crew of the _Dutchman_ and my own ship. Before I left, I grabbed a bag of gold crowns. I was nearing a local tavern, when I saw the captain staring at a person who came out of the water. It dawned on me to who it was, and I smiled. '_Just let her in Captain. When you do, you'll be the happiest man in the Seven Seas_,' I thought to myself. I went into the tavern, and most of my men and the crew of the _Dutchman_ were already drinking themselves silly. I turned to watch them and Emily was sitting next to me. "Are you going to have some fun tonight?"

"I might have a few. Want to have a contest?"

"Sure. Just to let you know, I can hold my liquor very well. Like Nami from One Piece."

"Let's just see about that. Bartender, give us the best you got!"

After an hour, I was getting a slight buzz while Emily was puking her guts out. "I guess I win, eh Emily?"

"Basstard, you musthve cheated." I was trying so hard not to laugh. She was drunker than the rest of the guys.

"I told you I could hold my liquor. Now let's get you back to the ship." As I was carrying her back to the shore, I saw Juno sitting with some men. They were apparently trying to get her attention, but to no avail. I saw the captain not too far off. When one of the men tried putting their arms around her I told Emily, "I'll have to set you down for a quick sec, okay? There's trouble brewing with Juno."

"Hurry back. Don't hurt them otay?"

I just shook my head at how _wasted_ she was. I walked over to the log, stepping in time with the captain. When we reached the men, I grabbed my new gun off my back and pumped it once. The men turned around at the strange sound. "What are you doing with the young girl lads?"

"What's it to you? We just wanted to keep her company."

"You did, did ya," asked the captain.

I decided to chime in. "You have exactly _ten_ seconds to leave her alone or my captain and I will not be so forgiving," I said pointing the barrel at the one sitting next to Juno.

"Oh shit, she's with you? Come on guys let's get outta here!"

"Too late for that. Time's up." I fired my gun at the nearest ones' head. It exploded like a crushed watermelon. I pumped it to get another shot ready. I fired the next shot at the second guys' leg. He went down like a ton of bricks. Since there was only three, I pumped it again, and the third one begged for mercy.

"Please young sir. We weren't trying to do anything. We just wanted to be friendly to her."

This just pissed me off more. "Oh _really_? If you were just trying to be friendly, then why did your headless friend put his arms around her, hmm?" I put the barrel near his heart and was ready to fire when the captain spoke.

"That…is…enough, Mr. Jacobs. I think he learned his lesson, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes sir, I believe he did." Turning to the man again I told him, "That young girl belongs to the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, you're lucky as _HELL_ that it was me and not the captain who dealt the punishment. If it was him, you would've been sent to the _Locker_ toot sweet. Do you understand me," I growled. He shook his head in affirmative. "Okay then. You better leave before I disobey my captain's orders." The man took off like a shot. Turning to the captain I asked, "What should we be doing about him?" I nodded my head toward the man whose leg I nearly blew off.

"Ask him to join our crew." He walked away and sat down next to Juno.

'_About bloody time_,' I thought. I walked toward the man who was trying to crawl away from the death and carnage that was brought upon him and his friends. "Where do you think you're going?" I stomped on his leg, and he howled in pain.

"Please sir, don't kill me. I don't want to die today."

"If that's the case, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished?! We can offer you… an escape. Join our crew, and postpone the judgment. One-hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

"O-okay," he stammered.

"Welcome to the crew," I said shaking his hand. After that, his wound healed and he walked with me to get Emily. I picked her back up and went to the _Dutchman_. When we got there, I went down to the brig to set her down in her hammock. As I laid her down, Maccus came up to me.

"Will she be alright?"

"A little hung over, but, yeah, she'll be fine."

"Oh, good, I'm glad." His shoulders slumped from the apparent tension he held.

"You two were made for each other mate. Just tell her how you feel."

Sitting down he told me, "I did, and I want her SO badly; but, captains' orders."

"I know Maccus. But, _those_ rules won't apply for long. Trust me." I teleported back to my ship, and went to my cabin. I sat there thinking about how I would get Juno a new body. I sat there for what felt like an eternity when it hit me. '_Calypso_.' If I had her and Juno turn into a single being, then Captain Jones will have both the loves of his life. I went to sleep and dreamed about what I wanted to do to save Juno.


	8. Feelings Revealed

**_Feelings Revealed_**

I woke the next morning feeling I got hit with a cannon. "Ow, I guess I can't hold my liquor as well as I thought," I told no one in particular. My first mate came in then.

"Sir there is a sail off on the starboard side," he told me.

'_Not again. I need the _Battle of the Maelstrom_ to happen first,'_ I thought. I looked over to the _Dutchman_ and saw the captain run out the guns. After a few minutes, they stopped. '_He must have heard about the key_.' I teleported over to the _Dutchman_ and got there just in time for Link to come on deck.

"Speak, or die," I spoke low and menacingly.

"It's about Juno! Robert wants to kill her. I overheard him talking with Beckett and…"

"And why should we believe you? You were the one who came with that man, making threats on my ship," yelled the captain as he paced back and forth in front of Link, clunking with each step.

"Look, Robert was my friend. But working on the Weapons project…something happened to him. He became obsessed. He's not the same man. And I'm telling you the truth. Juno's life is in danger. And so is yours," explained Link.

"_Don't_ bring me into this!" Captain Jones was interrupted by a soft thump behind him. His yelling had woken Juno, who had been asleep above them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Link ran towards her. "Juno! You're in trouble. Fairfield wants to kill you and your Captain-"

"I said don't bring me into this!" bellowed the Captain.

"Wait!" Juno brought up her hand to stop Jones. "He wants to hurt the Captain?"

"Yeah, something about a key, and what's in the chest, and I'm pretty sure I heard something about sending an armada after you guys. I think that was it. I think there was something about a pet too." Link's eyes were full of worry as he looked to Juno, Jones, and I.

"I won't let them! I'll kill him myself! I'll kill everyone!"

"Calm down, Miss Alex. Why don't we go down and have a more formal…chat with our friend here?" suggested Jones.

Juno nodded and Link agreed as well. And so, all four of us descended into the mess hall.

"You were never meant to be a real person, Juno. You were supposed to be just a tool. Like a gun, or like a sword," Link was talking, explaining things. "Robert used a device called a Restrainer that could inflict pain. He used it whenever he saw fit. He locked you up in a one room cell. He taught you to hide all your emotions, and that human connection was something to be avoided. I myself didn't even see you much. Just when you walked by on your way to a mission," Link stopped as he saw tears welling up in Juno's eyes. It was hard for her to hear all of this, even though she heard it from me once before.

"I don't want to go back there," she whispered.

"Captain Fairfield will taste my wrath before he lays hands on you," the Captain and I said at the same time.

"He just wants you dead now, Juno. He's going to create another one of you when he gets back. Or at least, that's what he wants. Look, there's one more thing I have to tell you," and here, Link reached forward and took Juno's hands. "You were a creation, you're human, yes, but you were created artificially. There was never a mother, or a father for you. You had no infancy. You were 12 years of age when you were created….and….you weren't designed to live forever."

"What does that mean," shouted Jones as he slammed his fist on the table.

"It means, Juno, that you are about 24 years of age now. And that you have approximately only 10 years more to live before your body shuts down. It's part of your design, you see."

Instantly, Jones had Link by the throat. Link groaned as Jones shoved him into a wall and leaned his face in close. "You're _lying_!"

Link could only shake his head, but from behind Jones, came a small voice, "Captain, please…stop."

Jones let go, and Link fell to the ground, gasping for air. Juno walked over to him and crouched low to his level. She looked at me, then cupped his face in her hands. "Is it true? Is it true what you've just said?"

"Y-yes," Link managed to choke out. "Juno…I'm…I'm so, so sorry."

"We need a strategy sir," I told the captain.

"Aye we do. But what can we do with an armada after us?"

"We sing_ the_ song. We need the _Brethren Court_," an unexpected voice chimed. I turned and low and behold it was Emily.

"How much of that conversation did you hear Emily," I asked.

"I heard it _all_."

As we came up with the strategy on how to protect the Captain and Juno, there was an unexpected twist.

"If we are to defeat Beckett and my old friend _Captain_ Robert Fairfield," he spat out the name. "Then I want in. I need an edge that they won't have."

The captain turned to Link and asked, "What type of edge?"

"Let me join your crew _Captain_ Jones. You do, and I'll kill Robert _myself_."

The captain thought about it for a few minutes then talked. "Aye, you can join us. But, I have to ask, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all you sins punished?! I offer you an escape. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

"I will serve," he bent down on one knee. He surprised us with what he said next. "I'll even do you one better. I'll make it two-hundred because of all the trouble I caused you, _Captain_."

"Welcome to the crew!" Link and the Captain shook hands, and sealed the deal. I went back to the _Nightingale_ and went to my cabin and went to sleep.


	9. Summons

I woke up to another surprise the next morning. As I was getting up and getting dressed Juno stepped through the wall in my cabin. "JEEZ! I'm trying to change here!"

"Sorry," she averted her eyes. "The Captain wants us in his cabin when you are finished. He says it's urgent."

"Okay. Tell him I'll be over in a few minutes." She walked through the wall again and I finished getting my shirt on. I buttoned on my coat and put my four triple barreled flintlock pistols in their holsters. I teleported over to the captain's cabin, and was greeted by a sad sight. The captain had his head held low; Juno had her arms wrapped around him crying; Link was leaning against a wall apparently frustrated; Maccus had his fists balled up and shaking; and Emily was just standing near the captain's organ, stoic as can be. Finally, I had to say something.

"By the looks of things, we have been summoned. Haven't we?" I decided to continue. "I'm going to guess the one reason why here to. Link," I turned to him. "As soon as you said that you'd join the crew, multiple things changed," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out on my own. This sucks, I shouldn't've, GOD DAMN IT!" He hit the wall and splintered part of it.

"Calm down mate! Geez, you haven't been with the crew long enough to do that. Something you're not telling us?" I motioned toward the others.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you. Before I left, we were working on a performance enhancing drug called 'Strong Man.' I know it sounds stupid, but the effects last for a lifetime."

"Go on, tell us more," Juno piped up.

"It was…going to be part of, sheesh this is hard."

"What, WHAT was it going to be part of Mr. Link," Juno yelled.

"It was going to be a part of the new weapon that Robert wanted to build, after you, well, expired."

She looked at him with horror.

"But, not before I took it myself. I was _sick_ and _tired_ of him trying to play God, and ruining other people's lives. After I took the enhancement, I went to look at research and development and saw the most _horrible_ things. I saw them experimenting on children, the ones that never got adopted, the homeless ones," he explained shaking. "The last one though, the last one looked like a god. The kid or whatever it was; was _perfect_ in every way. They put him against some of the most highly trained people in the world, and he didn't lose, not once. He _looked _like he was only fifteen! I heard them call out his name over the loud speaker. His name was, Zeus." He stopped for a moment, and laughed. "I find it kind of ironic. You were named after the queen of Olympus Hera, and he was the 'king'."

"Isn't Hera Greek," I asked.

"Yes. But her Roman name was Juno."

"What did you do with the child-uh?"

"I blew up the lab before we came here. Robert has no idea that his new project went up in smoke. Along with all his research, and the lab itself went boom."

I turned towards the captain and asked, "We are bound for _Port Royal_ yeah?"

"Aye, we have to. I can't ignore it. You two were right," he said surprising the lot of us. "I should have listened and went after the chest the same day you Adrian, and you too Emily, came to the crew."

"Can't do anything about it now Captain Jones," piped up Emily.

"I'll tell the crew to set sail," Maccus spoke up.

I knew we were NOT going to enjoy this.


	10. Port Royal

As we neared _Port Royal_ the captain surfaced the _Dutchman_. We neared Beckett's place and he took off his hat. He came aboard a few minutes later.

"Hello Davy Jones. My name is Lord Cutler Beckett, and _I_ am the one who summoned you."

"Aye, my lord."

"See Mercer, even the most unruly of men, can be brought to heel." Then good old Robert Fairfield decided to show up.

"Hello again Jones, we meet again eh?" He turned toward the rest of us, and saw Juno and I. "Ah, Mr. Jacobs, Juno," he spat. "It looks like the tables have turned, haven't they?"

"They won't be for long, you pretentious_ prick_."

"Watch who you're talking to boy," he yelled. "Your dear _Captain_ is under _our_ control now." He punched me in the gut, and I fell like a bag of potatoes. "Ah Juno," he cooed. "You have been and always will be my little _tool_, my little killing machine." He grabbed a lock of her hair and smelled it. This got me pissed.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't advise it. You touch me, and I'll use the restrainer to hurt _her_," he motioned to Juno. "Let me demonstrate." He pushed the button and Juno went down screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it now-uh! Please," the captain begged.

"Okay Jones, I'll stop. But, if I sense that you are going to betray us, I'll push it again, and again, and _again_, until she dies," he said with a smirk. "Am I clear?"

The captain hung his head, and didn't say a word.

"I said, AM I CLEAR?!" He pushed the button again.

"Captain," Juno yelled.

"Crystal clear-uh."

Beckett spoke up then. "Since we have an agreement, let's get down to business." He sat down on the captain's bench near the organ. "I believe you have a _pet_ that can be a bit of a problem."

The captain looked at me, then at him. "Aye I do, what about her-uh?"

"As your new master, I order you to kill it. I want you to kill the Kraken."

"As you wish; my master."

"Okay then, get to it. I have pirates to hang." With that, he left. The war on piracy had begun.

As soon as he said that I had a quick thought. I saved it for later when Beckett, Robert, and Mercer were officially off the ship. Before Beckett went back to his headquarters, he told us to find and capture any pirate ship we came into contact with. When the coast was clear, the captain went to his cabin and started playing on his organ, with anger and sadness rolled into one. Surprisingly Fairfield let us keep Juno. Knowing that in ten years she would be dead anyway. I went to see the captain after the music kinda died down a little. I knocked before asking, "Sir, may I have a word?"

"You may enter Mr. Jacobs."

"Thank you sir, may I sit?"

He just nodded. So, I told him what was on my mind when Beckett said he had pirates to hang. "Sir, while Beckett was here, he said that he had pirates to hang."

"So what, he wants to end piracy once and for all."

"Aha! But, I know something that he doesn't."

This peaked the captain's interest. "Go on."

"Those pirates are going to get the ball rolling, so to speak. They're going to sing the _song_, the one that we need."

"Oh really?"

"Aye, they do. But," I had to pause thinking on how carefully I wanted to word this. So, instead of just me telling him, I was going to let Emily talk to him as well. "EMILY, we need you in the captain's cabin," I yelled out the door. She was here in a few seconds.

"Yes Captain? Oh, did you call me Adrian?"

"Yes I did. You remember when Beckett said that he had pirates to hang?"

"Yes I remember." The realization of what I was getting at hit her. "The Brethren Court! This is going to work out after all!"

"But, there is something that we have to tell the captain, right? Something important, about a certain _someone_ he just dealt with."

She got my hint. "Oh, okay." Turning to the captain she explained. "Jack is going to be saved from your locker sir."

The captain looked at me. "Is this true?"

"Aye. But, in order for us to get rid of Beckett and Fairfield simultaneously, we have to let it happen."

"Besides, it will work out for all of us; mainly you."

"We'll leave you to think about that." Emily and I left, and I decided to tell her why _I_ wanted this to happen. "Emily, you know that Juno is not long for this world right?"

"Of course I do. Juno and I have become friends, no, more like sisters, because of the people we love. It's just so _unfair_. I see how the captain looks at her when he thinks people aren't looking. It just hurts," she sobbed.

"Now, now," I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't go blubbering like an idiot. I think I have found a way to give her _eternal_ life."

She stopped crying, and looked at me questioningly. "How, how is that going to even be possible?"

"We forgot about his _first _love, Calypso."

"What? Oh. OH! If we can give her a new body to live in, and have Juno merge with her, then he gets both the loves of his life! Adrian, you're a GENIOUS," she yelled crashing into me with a hug.

"Ow, okay thank you. I came up with the idea a while ago. But, we have to keep this between us, okay? If word of this got out, who knows what would happen."

"Okay, my lips are sealed," she made the locking and throwing away the key motion.

"Good. That goes for you too Maccus!" I turned around and saw him listening from behind a barrel. "That was too easy mate. Next time, try a different spot."

"How did you know I was there?"

"Remember, part of the crew, part of the ship. You also forgot that I have my own ship. So I can sense things like the captain. Which reminds me, I got to go." Before I disappeared through the wall I reminded them. "Remember you two, not a SOUL. Not even the captain."

"We got it," Emily said with her arm around Maccus.

I nodded my head and disappeared through the wall to my cabin. Now all I had to do, was make a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dirty Work_**

For the past few weeks, we have been destroying pirate ship after pirate ship, doing Beckett's dirty work, the lazy bum. Why, just the week previously, we had to kill Kelly.

_X Flashback X_

_ "__Jones," called Beckett._

_ "__Yes sir-uh?"_

_ "__I have someone here that I need you to give the black spot to." The EITC guards brought a man that in the movie, was used to kill Calli. "Here he is. Give it to him!"_

_ "__Emily, come here." _

_Emily went toward the captain. "Yes sir?"_

_ "__Repeat after me, your times run out mate. My terrible leviathan will find you, and it comes now. Drawn with a ravenous hunger to a man what bears…the black spot."_

_She repeated it, without missing a beat._

_ "__Put it in his hand."_

_She did. "Is that good sir?"_

_ "__Yes, except for one little detail. Sao Fang," Beckett called._

_ "__Yes Lord Beckett?"_

_ "__Kill him."_

_ "__Will do."_

_I watched as he pulled out his little hand held weapon, and stabbed the man through the top of his head, instantly killing him._

_ "__Jones, I want you to chart a course to Black Sand Island. There, you will dump the body, and return to work."_

_ "__Aye sir, I will do as you command." He picked up the body, and put it in the brig._

_We were underway to Black Sand Island when I told the captain what I thought was the best news for us. "Captain?"_

_ "__Yes Mr. Jacobs?"_

_ "__I know this is going to be hard for us, but, we needed this to happen," I said in a whisper._

_ "__I know we do. It's just so hard-uh," he said with a tear in his eye._

_ "__I know. But, I need to talk to you about something."_

_He raised an eyebrow at this._

_ "__Can we bring Juno and Emily with us sir?"_

_He nodded his head._

_ "__Emily, Juno, we need your hands on deck!"_

_In a few seconds we headed to his cabin. "Sir, you remember what Lord Beckett said about having some pirates to hang?"_

_ "__Aye, what has this got to do with our problem-uh?"_

_ "__It has everything to do with it." I turned to Emily, "I know as well as you what this could mean for us Emily."_

_The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Sir," she turned to the Captain. "Those pirates sang the song. This is just the thing we needed!"_

_ "__How is _this_," he motioned to the nearing Black Sand Island, "what we needed?! I grew attached to Kelly and now… and now we have to kill her! You tell me how this is part of the plan or so help me!"_

_ "__Davy," Juno spoke up. "Please listen to them. It won't help with you yelling at them."_

_ "__Fine. So, how are those pirates supposed to help us?"_

_ "__The song sir, they sing it before they are hanged. The same song that is needed to summon the Brethren Court, remember," I asked._

_This got his attention. "I'm listening."_

_ "__They sing it, the court is called, and well," I had to pause. The next thing that was going to be said might get him epically pissed._

_ "__OUT WITH IT!"_

_Emily took it for me. "Sir, the only other thing is, well," She looked at me, then at the captain. I nodded my head to say 'Tell him.' "Jack Sparrow gets rescued from your locker," she saw the anger on his face, and continued before he went off. "But, it has to happen. Just like everything else so far, you have trusted us up to this point, right?"_

_ "__Aye I have."_

_ "__If things have gone well so far, then we need to continue right?"_

_Sighing at this the captain said, "Aye, we need to."_

_I took up the mantle again. "Then I think it's time for the last call sir," I said smiling._

_X End Flashback X_

As we were finishing up destroying this new batch of pirate ships, I thought on how it _sucked_ being under Beckett's command. During our work, we had a stowaway aboard, and he found out about the _Nightingale_. Needless to say, we dispatched him, but not before Beckett got the news. And now, my heart and the Captains were at gun point. They told me I had to have my crew cut it out, or they would shoot the captain. I vented all of my anger and frustration out at the ships we had in front of us, and everything I saw got decimated. As we finished up, I got called over to the _Dutchman_. '_Oh great, what does the shrimp want now?_' I teleported over, and was greeted by Beckett, Mercer, Fairfield, _Weatherby Swann__,_ and good old James Norrington. I heard the organ stop, and the E.I.T.C. soldiers brought the chest on board.

That's when the captain showed up. "Go...all o' ye, and take those infernal things with you...I will not have them on my ship," he nearly shouted.

A voice came from nowhere.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that...because I will," it said.

Beckett! I scowled, and was ready to pull out my pistols, when Juno stayed my hand.

"Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that these ships do as directed by the company," he continued. He then motioned to the others to take the hearts. "We need prisoners to interrogate, and that only works if they're alive," he said.

The Captain and I scowled at him. "The _Dutchman_," I started.

"And the _Nightingale_," he added.

"Sail as their captains' command," we finished together.

"And their captains are to sail them as _commanded_," Beckett said.

I growled, but didn't do a thing.

"I would have thought you'd have learned that when I ordered you to kill your little pet," Beckett said leaning into the captain.

Oh, I so badly wanted to introduce my two friends to his face.

"This is no longer your world Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial," he said.

"That makes no sense," Emily said.

He looked at her. "And who is this," he asked.

She snapped at his hand as he reached it towards her.

"None of your business," I said.

He smiled and walked off back to the _Endeavour_.

"Oh how I'd love to wipe that petulant smirk of his ugly face," Emily muttered.

"I would like to _shoot_ it off."

We heard Jimmylegs chuckle. "Wouldn't we all."

A few days later we had to tail Sao Feng and the _Empress_. I hated doing that considering that Norrington was going to die for helping Elizabeth and her crew escape. But, that hasn't happened yet. But, during these past few days, we relinquished the E.I.T.C.s, Beckett's, hold on Captain Jones. She wanted to free me to, but it would have taken too much time.

_X Flashback X_

_"__Captain Jones, Captain Jacobs...I have a plan to get Beckett off our backs" Emily said._

_We looked at her._

_"__I'm listening" the captain said._

_She grinned._

_"__Well...they have your hearts, so they control the both of you. But...what if we...relinquish that hold they have on you two," she asked._

_This gave Jones a thoughtful look._

_"__And how do ye expect ta do that," I asked._

_This is where she beamed._

_"__Well, you and your crew cause a distraction, while I slip in, take the chest, and therefore relinquish their hold. It's going to be dangerous...But I'm willing to put my life on the line for you" she said. "And yours too Adrian."_

_"__You can't get my heart _and_ the captain's. It'd take too much time. A luxury we won't have in this situation." I turned to the Captain. "Sir, she has to get yours only. _You_ have someone to care for, I don't. I'm alone in this world, except for my extended family, _you_, my crew, and yours."_

_It was then that I saw a little softness in his eyes, before it disappeared. It then turned into a scowl._

_"__I know you want to save me Adrian-uh, and I thank you for it." He did the most unexpected thing then. He grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "If there was a way to rescue you too, I would do it. You are like a son to me, and Emily," he turned towards her. "You are like a daughter to me. I only wish things could have been different right now." _

_"__It's okay Davy," she said hugging him to. "I know you do."_

_His trademark grin came into play then. "I knew ye both would come in 'andy," he said to Emily and I._

_X End Flashback X_

As planned, Emily got the captains' heart back. Unfortunately, she got caught and tossed in the brig. I waited until Maccus went down. "Hey mate, mind if I tag along?"

"Don't see why not." We went down and found Emily in the brig. The same one Jack was going to use.

"Adrian, Maccus, oh thank god you got here."

"You have it," I asked.

"Yes," she pulled it out to show that she did. It was in the sock of the poor bloke who got his heart cut out. "Please keep it safe," she directed this at Maccus.

"I will. I promise."

We turned to leave, I had a thought. "Hey Emmie, think like a whelp," I winked at her and left. I went up to the captain with Maccus, and he handed him the sock.

"Good work you two. I'm sorry we couldn't get yours to Adrian."

"It's okay. _You_ are more important sir." Just then Emily came on deck. "Sir, we have to call all hands. You'll understand in a minute."

"Sir, can we get all hands please," Emily said joining us at the helm.

"**_ALL HANDS ON DECK_****,**" the captain shouted.

Emily winced and cleaned her right ear out with her little finger. '_That had to hurt,_' I thought as everyone clambered onto the deck. Jones then handed the crew over to her. She climbed down and stood in front of them.

"Can you all hear me," Emily asked.

She was talking, not shouting. The only reason being...tweedle dee and tweedle dumb were still in the captain's cabin. They all nodded.

"Right...as you know, we have the captain's heart safe and sound. But we're still going to need to pretend they still have the heart in the chest in the captain's cabin. Okay," she asked the crew.

They all nodded and I nodded too and looked up to Davy.

**_"_****_BACK TO WORK YE LAZY BILGE RATS," _**he shouted.

"Well, that went well," I said rubbing out the ringing in my ears.

"Yeah, I guess it did. But, we still have to act like we're still under Beckett's influence," Emily said.

"Yeah. The captain may not be controlled anymore, but I am."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get yours to Adrian."

"Don't sweat it." I looked over and the _Endeavour_ was at our port side. "Great what does the shrimp want now?"

"We have been summoned Mr. Jacob's," the captain told me.

"Ugh, all right let's go."

As we left for the _Endeavour_ I could only think of one reason why. Jack is back from the Locker along with the _Pearl_.

"You summoned us Lord Beckett?"

"Yes. I have some information for you Jones."

The captain turned to me then back at Beckett. "What kind of news?"

"It seems that Jack Sparrow has been rescued from your Locker; with the help of other fugitives of justice."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! No one can be rescued from there!"

"It seems that it has been done. We are on our way to intercept the pirates. All thanks to the courtesy of Sao Fangs' directions."

"Is that all, _sir_," I spat.

"Yes it is. Oh, and Mr. Jacobs?"

I turned back around. "Yes sir?"

"Stay for a minute will you?"

The captain looked at me with a worried look. "Go on sir, you're needed on the _Dutchman_." He walked through the wall of Beckett's cabin and left. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to see your guns. I hear that you're _quite_ the inventor."

I pulled them out reluctantly. I pulled out my triple barreled pistols and my triple barreled rifle slash shotgun. "Why do you want to see them? They're not much in looks or firepower."

"I beg to differ. From what I gathered from a man at _Tortuga_, he said you blew his friend's head off at 300 yards, more than any musket today. May I see the musket?"

"You may," I said handing it to him. "I made sure it wasn't loaded. You can have Mercer check it if you want."

"Mercer, check the gun please."

"Please be careful with it. It's delicate. It took me a week to make it."

Mercer looked down the barrel to see if it was loaded. I got frustrated at this and took it from him. "You _want_ to try and blow your head off? Sheesh." I released the barrels from the stock snd showed them that it wasn't loaded. "See? Not loaded."

"How does it work?"

"It works like a regular rifled musket. You load it with powder, prime it, put in the musket ball, and shoot. But, if you do the three barrels before you have to use it, then you can continually shoot for another two rounds."

"Go on," Beckett said. I deduced that he was getting very interested in my guns.

'_This can't be good for us_,' I thought. I continued anyway. "See this part of the stock here?" I pointed it out.

"What is that part used for? It seems separate from the rest."

"It is. Every time you fire, you need a new barrel right? So, you grab ahold of this, what is called a pump, pump it, and it rotates the barrels for a new one." I demonstrated this and he looked amazed. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes. Mercer, go get three glass bottles, and put them atop of three unused barrels."

"Yes sir," Mercer said.

We reached the deck of the _Endeavour_ and the barrels were in the middle of the ship. "Can you put them out at 600 yards? That is the full range of my gun."

"Of course. You three," he pointed to three E.I.T.C. crewmen. "Move those barrels to the front of the ship."

While they were doing that, I loaded my gun and got ready to fire. "Ready to be amazed sir?"

"Please, go on."

I lined up the shot and fired at the barrel on the left. It hit the bottle and shattered it. I pumped my gun and the barrel was fresh.

"Outstanding."

'_Beckett's like a kid in a sweet shop._' I fired again, and got the same result. I got another barrel ready, and fired. The shot hit the bottle, and shattered it. "Impressed?"

"Very. How did you make it so accurate?"

"Through a process I invented. It's called grooving." I showed him the inside of the barrel. "You see how there are little grooves inside the barrel?"

"Indeed I do. It seems to go all the way down the barrel."

"It doesn't. It goes to the point where the powder is loaded." I took it apart again to show him. "See? When the powder ignites, the ball rotates faster than a normal musket shot, and there you have the farther range. It's like when archers took their plumes on the arrows and twisted them. This allowed for longer range, and accuracy. The same principle applies here. Are you satisfied?"

"Indeed I am. You may go to the _Nightingale_ Mr. Jacobs."

"As you wish sir." I went back and was a little worried at why he wanted me to show him this.


	12. Norrington

**_Norrington_**

After that little fiasco with my guns, I was told to wait and receive orders from the captain. I waited for an hour and the captain came to my cabin. "Welcome aboard the _Nightingale_ sir. Please, have a seat." He did and I asked him, "Would you like rum, whiskey, or tea?"

"I would like tea please. I've had enough rum to last me a few lifetimes. What do you have?"

"I have Earl Grey, green tea, chai tea, and regular," I listed off.

"I'll take green tea. It helps your immune system."

"Good choice sir." I made it and in ten minutes it was done. "So, what orders do you have for me today sir?"

"I want you to sail as fast as you can to the coast of Tripoli, and get the _Dauntless_."

I nearly spat out my tea when he said this. "Orders from Beckett I presume?"

"No, they're from me. If what Emily told me is true, then we need Norrington on our side," Jones said taking a sip of his tea. "From what I hear, he hates Beckett as much as we do. So, I need you Adrian, to sail to the coast as fast as you can, get it, and return."

"How long do I have to do this?"

"In order for you not to be noticed, it's a long shot but, three days."

"That's cutting it close sir. But, if I can use Calli to pull the ship, we just might make it."

"Then let's call her shall we," he asked smiling.

My crew got on the capstan hammer I had below decks, and called up our beloved Calli. "Oh it's _so_ good to see you again," I said hugging one of her tentacles. She gave an approving rumble at this like 'I missed you guys too.'

"Calli my dear pet," called the captain. She swam over and caressed his face with a tentacle. "I missed you too. Now, I have a job for you. I need you to take Adrian and his crew to the coast of Tripoli and retrieve the _HMS DAUNTLESS_. But, we need you there in a day and a half, so you can get back here unnoticed, so as to not raise suspicion. You got that?"

Calli raised one of her tentacles in a salute gesture.

"Good. Now Adrian is going to have to tie himself to your largest tentacles, so as to not get buffeted too much by the underwater currents, okay?"

She raised them both and swam to the front of the _Nightingale_. "Thank you Calli. Come on you lazy dogs! Tie us off good so we can get underway!" As some of them were doing that, I yelled to the others of my crew, "Tie off everything as best you can! With the speed we'll be going, I don't want anything flying off my ship. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Step to it then!" I watched as they put the ropes around her. It took a few minutes, after that was done I yelled, "Down then!" We were under the waves and we were off. For the first few hours I just sat in my cabin. I was getting bored with just sitting there, so I ventured on deck. I looked to see if everything was secure, when I saw that all was well I decided to talk to Calli. "So, how was your nap?"

Growl.

"It couldn't have been that bad. We had to keep you safe."

Whine.

"I know it must have sucked. But, look on the bright side. We kept you safe, and after the next battle, you can eat as many people as you want."

Rumble.

"I knew you'd like that idea. There is one ship in particular I want you to stop though."

She did an impression of a whale. I took that as to mean 'Which one?'

"It's called the _Endeavour_. It's the one where a man named Cutler Beckett is on. He is the one who wants to hurt the captain."

Roar!

"I know, I know. When all of this is over though, I don't want you to sink it."

Growl.

"I know you're confused at this request. But, I have a plan for it."

Rumble.

"I can't tell you just yet. Just trust me okay?"

Rumble.

"Thanks. Oh, are we almost there by any chance?"

Rumble.

"How much farther?" She showed me 12 with her tentacles. "Twelve hours to go huh? We made good time." I walked along the deck checking and rechecking to see that everything was good.

Rumble.

"We're here good." I turned and called, "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" My crew assembled before me. "Alright, as you know we only have a few hours at most to find the _Dauntless_ and bring her back to the _Dutchman_. So I suggest that we keep a weather eye for the remains. She was sunk by a hurricane. So, I'm hoping that she isn't too damaged. Calli," I got a rumble slash growl. "You are our biggest asset, and you have better eyesight than we do. I want you to find the _Dauntless_ and report back to me if you find it. When you come back, show us the way and we'll follow. Okay?"

Rumble.

"Okay then. I want you lot to untie us and unfurl all the sail we have! We don't have time to lose here!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

In a few moments we were underway, and as per her orders, Calli went off on her own. "Now I want us to do a grid pattern to search for her. We turn every thousand feet, understood?"

"YES SIR!"

I took out my spy glass, and searched for her myself. Twenty and five minutes later, Calli came back. "I see you found it Calli. Show us the way girl." She turned and went off to the north east. "Follow her!" As she swam, she only made minor adjustments to her course. I did so accordingly. In what seemed no time at all, we found the remains of the _Dauntless_. She looked pretty good. A few cosmetic problems, but nothing I couldn't fix. "Good job Calli."

Rrrr.

"You deserve the praise. You did well." I turned to my crew and told them, "I want this ship tied off to her tentacles you swabs, step to it!" Before they even had a chance to Calli did something weird. She descended upon the _Dauntless_ and when she moved again, it was gone. "Where's the ship Calli?" She moved a few of her smaller tentacles and revealed the ship. "Good thinking girl. I want you swabs to tie us off, NOW!" In under five minutes we were tied off and heading back to the captain. I stayed out and enjoyed the fast moving current around me. It was like being above water with the wind in my face. In no time at all, or so it seemed, we were underneath the _Dutchman_. "Untie us boys, and raise the ship."

"Aye sir!"

'_When this is all over, they'll be getting a pay raise_,' I thought to myself. I teleported over to the captain's cabin and he was nowhere to be found. '_Must be on the _Endeavour,' I thought. I looked behind us and we were towing Sao Feng's ship. '_Elizabeth must be here then._' I went ot the brig and found Emily coming up. "She's here isn't she?"

"You mean Elizabeth? Yeah, she's here. She was looking for Bootstrap."

"That figures." I looked on her shoulder and saw a little crab there. "And who's this here?"

"This is Mr. Claw. I found him wandering the ship," she said petting him.

"You get sword fighting lessons from Maccus yet?"

"How? Wait, I remember what you told me now. And yes I am." She was staring at something that must've been behind me. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"You didn't forget about your lessons today did ye?"

"No Maccus, I haven't. I bumped into Adrian here, and we were talking. Sorry if I made you wait."

"That's okay. Oh Adrian?"

"Yes Maccus?"

"The captain wants to know, did you get it?"

"Aye, that I did. Now, you two better get to training." As they sauntered off, I watched them. It looked like Emily was a natural. She was letting her instincts dictate her actions. Next thing I know there was a commotion on deck. '_Great, Norrington let them out_.' I went to the disturbance and got there just before Bootstrap.

"Stand down sailor!"

"Don't worry about it James. I won't raise the alarm."

He had a perplexed look on his face when he asked, "Why not?"

"You, the captain, the crew, Jack, Elizabeth, my crew, and I have the same common enemy. We all _hate_ Beckett. Some more than most, but just the same, we have a common enemy. Now, if you let me speak, I can tell you how we can get rid of him."

"I'm listening."

"Well then, it's a good thing I got here before Bootstrap Bill did. Cause if he was here, he would have raised the alarm and you would be dead. But, since I'm here, I can tell you that if you joined us, you could help us get rid of the biggest thorn in our sides. Just to let you in on a little secret. Beckett doesn't have a hold on Jones anymore."

He blanched.

"Don't worry about it. We still have to _act_ like we're under E.I.T.C. control so Beckett doesn't know what we're up to see? You see, while you guys captured Elizabeth and the crew of the _Empress_, I was out getting the _Dauntless_ from the bottom of the sea. You James Norrington are essential to my plan to right the wrongs that little prick wrought. Right now, she's right underneath the _Dutchman_ waiting for her captain to return."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this James."

"Do what?"

I stabbed him through his gut. "This. Now, I have to ask, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you, an escape. One hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

He nodded his head.

"Welcome to the crew!" I turned to Elizabeth, "You better get moving. The Brethren Court is waiting."

"You just killed him! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He's going to be fine. Now, pardon me. ALL HANDS! PRISONER ESCAPE!"

Elizabeth got on the rope that tied off the ships, and I fired at it with Norrington's pistol.

The crew got there just as James was getting up. The captain appeared moments later.

"Welcome back Mr. Jacobs. I hear that you got it."

"Yes sir, with a little help from Calli."

He turned to Norrington then. "I see Adrian gave you the choice. You with us then?"

"Aye Captain Jones."

"We're going to have to say that you're dead mate. That's a part of the plan."

He just looked at me.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to get you off the ship."

"You said my ship was underneath the _Dutchman_ right?"

"Aye. Captain?"

"Get this corpse off my deck!"

Norrington took that as his queue, and jumped overboard.

"Guys," I asked.

"The Admiral's dead? Admiral James is dead?"

"To the captain's cabin," I shouted. There was pandemonium and we reached the cabin with Mercer holding the keys.

"The _Dutchman_ is under _my_ command."

"For now-uh."

"That was great sir. Now all we have to do, is wait for the Brethren."


	13. Locker

**_Locker_**

Later that day, we were summoned to the _Endeavour_. We burst into Beckett's cabin angrier than hell. "We won't be summoned like mongrel pups," I stated.

"Apparently you can. I believe you three know each other," he pointed to Will.

"Ah, come to join my crew again Master Turner?"

"Not yours, his. Oh, and Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?"

"Yes. We rescued Jack along with the _Pearl_. Didn't he tell you?"

"What else have you _not_…_told_…_me_?"

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso."

This shocked the captain. "Not a person, a heathen god. One who delights in cursing men their wildest dreams, and revealing them to be hallow and naught but ash-uh! The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No they cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!"

"Your agreement?"

"I showed them how to…bind her. She cannot be trusted. She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

"You loved her. She's the one. Then you betrayed her!"

"She pretended to love me! SHE BETRAYED ME!"

"After which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?"

The captain smacked Will's tea out of his hand. "Do not…test…me."

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father." Turning to Beckett he said, "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I'm willing to accept. Calypso murdered!"

"Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl_. Jack has sailed the _Pearl _to Shipwreck Cove."

I decided to step up. "And with you no longer aboard her, how do you intend to lead us there?"

Will looks at the captain, Beckett, and I. He then grabbed Jack's compass, and said, "What is it that you want most?"

We headed back to the _Dutchman_ and I called to the captain. "Sir, do you intend to see Calypso?"

"Of course I will! Why do you want to know-uh?"

"Just curious." '_If he's going to see Calypso, then when he leaves, _I_ will talk to her about my idea._'

"Oh and Adrian," he looked at me.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Norrington's crew from the locker. Get them to serve him, and tell him my words that you know so well."

"Aye sir." I went to the _Dauntless_, and there were some repairs going underway. "James where are you?"

"I'm over here." I looked and there he was helping his crew with the repairs.

"Captain says we are to go to the _Locker_."

"Why? I accepted your invitation."

"That ye did. But, the captain wants us to get your old crew, the ones that perished from the hurricane."

He nodded his head and called, "All hands on deck!" His crew assembled and he told them what I did. "We are going to the _Locker_ to get more crew members. We halt the repairs for now and prepare for departure."

"I think I can help with the repairs."

"I would be grateful if you used your alchemy to speed things up."

I just looked at him dumbstruck that he knew one of my most guarded secrets.

"I heard murmurs from Jones' crew about how you repaired the _Interceptor_ which you now call the _Nightingale_. Would you please do the same for me?"

I shook my head and answered, "Okay. I would suggest that you guys leave so you don't merge with the ship."

"You heard him men! Get off the ship!"

In a matter of a few minutes, everyone was off. I clapped my hands, and laid them on the main deck. In a bright flash of light, the _Dauntless_ was as good as new. "There you go James. I even added a few more cannons to her."

"How did you manage to that?"

"There are shipwrecks all over the world mate. Even right here, there are numerous shipwrecks. You do remember that we're off the coast of a coral reef right?"

"Aye, I just didn't think they would be of any use."

"They can be, and they are. Your ship now has 120 cannons. You have 55 port and starboard guns, four double barrel bow chasers, and two double barrel stern chasers. You do the math."

"She is truly a queen of the sea."

"Idea! James, since you're a pirate again, why not rename your ship?"

"That sounds like a grand idea."

"I know it is. Now, think about what you just said. 'She is truly a queen of the sea.' What should her name be?"

He smiled and asked, "Do any of you scaly wags have a bottle of rum?"

One of his crew stepped up. "I do sir," he said presenting the bottle.

"What's your name sailor?"

"Mad Matt sir. My real name is Matthew King."

"Why do they call you 'Mad Matt,'" I asked.

"When I fight, people say I fight like a mad man, and leave dozens of corpses at my feet."

"Well then Mad Matt, you are my first mate. Do me proud."

"Aye sir, it's an honor. I will not fail you _captain_."

"Good man. I hope you don't." Turning to his ship he said, "You who were lost by wind and tide, betrayed because of my stubbornness, and then rose from the depths anew. I rechristen you the _HMS Dauntless _into the _Sea Queen_!" He hit the bottle of rum on the hull, sealing the deal. "I want you lot back on the ship! Adrian, can you do one other thing for me," he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you do the name please?"

"Absolutely." I swam up to the stern of the ship and clapped my hands again. Within a few seconds, the name _Sea Queen_ was all around the bow and stern. I swam back and told James, "It's done. Shall we get underway?"

"Aye. Unfurl all sail! We head to the _Locker_!"

As we disappeared with the sunset, we were in the afterlife. We sailed for a few days looking for his old shipmates, when we happened upon some dinghies. Some were just regular people, but when we found some wearing redcoats, we called them up.

"My old friends, I'm not sure if you remember me," he started.

"Yes, we remember Commodore Norrington. Why are you here? Are you dead?"

"Sort of. I joined the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. This young man here is one of my new shipmates," he said pointing me out.

"Before we say anything, are the rest of you from Norrington's crew close by," I asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, I wonder. James," I turned to him.

"What is it Adrian?"

"Since you're here and have a ship again, do you think the rest would come at your shout of all hands?"

"I don't know. It's worth a try though." James walked to the edge of the bow and yelled as loud as he could, "THIS IS COMODORE JAMES NORRINGTON CALLING FOR ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

I looked and saw a lot of heads turning at his voice. They got up, jumped out of their boats, and swam over. In a matter of minutes there was a lot of red jackets on board.

"How many of you are there?!"

"900 sir! All of us have come once again to serve you," one of the red coats said.

Bowing his head James said, "900, so many lives taken too early. I'm sorry for the disaster that sent you all here. I was just to preoccupied with Sparrow, to even care about your safety. But," he said with new found enthusiasm. "I am here to remedy that mistake! This young man Adrian, and I have come to ask you. Will you serve again with us? Lord Cuttler Beckett has declared war against piracy."

There were a few murmurs. Then one of them spoke out. "Good for him then! Why should anyone stop him?"

I got pissed. "BECAUSE, Davy Jones is under his control, and will destroy everything and anyone who gets in his way! He killed Governor Swann, and is willing to kill his daughter. Captain Jones, James, and I have a plan to stop him. With him controlling the seas, no one is safe. He would even kill your families that you left behind. He has already killed women and children who he accused as pirates." This got some murmurs from the men assembled. "But, with your help, we can stop him. James, Jones, a few others, and I have decided that with him around, and destroying the freedom that the sea offers, how can we really be free under this tyrants rule? How can we sail the seas, enjoy the freedom of just sailing with the wind in your face, the mist spraying, and no one to ruin it?"

"If you were a pirate, and this freedom was being encroached upon, wouldn't you want to fight back? That's what we want to do! We want to ensure that the sovereign of the seas doesn't belong to one man, but to those who are willing to make the sacrifice themselves to long voyages and provide for their families. Who's to say where we can sail? Who's to say what we can or cannot do with this freedom? NO ONE! If you join us in this fight, then you can keep this freedom alive and well! Are you with us?!"

We got a resounding, "AYE!"

I turned to James and told him, "Repeat after me."

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape. One-hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"AYE!"

"Then let's go men! Unfurl all sails, brace up the foreyard, and let's go take back our freedom!"

I looked at James and he started to look a little weird. He had sea-green skin, tentacle hair like the captain, a beak where his mouth just was, and his hands looked like starfish. "Uh, James."

"What is it Adrian?" What I now found creepy was that his beak mouth move like he had a regular mouth.

"Would you step into your cabin for a minute?"

We walked into his cabin and he asked me, "Now what is all the fuss?"

I saw a mirror and told him, "Well, look for yourself."

He did and he let out a loud yell. "What in the _hell_ happened to me?"

"I have a theory. Since you are part of our crew now, and you just did what the captain did, well, instead of leaving the 900 souls of your crew alone, this is the result. Instead of taking it's time, well I have to venture a guess, that with the your 900 new crewmen, it sped up the process."

He continued to look at himself in the mirror. Then he started to laugh. "Well, this is going to be interesting." He looked at me then. You don't look the worse for wear yourself Adrian."

I looked in the mirror, and I just grinned. "Well now, it looks like I have to agree with you."


	14. Malestrom

**_Malestrom!_**

Later the next day, after James and I returned, we were off the coast of Shipwreck Cove. I was on my ship prepping for the coming battle. After that little trip to the _Locker_ and the situation in the mirror, I started to look like the crew of the _Dutchman_. Standing at 5' 11" and three quarter inches, I have hazel eyes, and started to take on the similarities of various sharks. I had a great white dorsal fin near the base of my skull; my nose was like that of a saw tooth shark, webbed hands and feet, teeth like a hammer head, and fin like protrusions coming out of my elbows. I touched them once, and they seemed to be made from bone. After admiring my new look, I was called to the captain's cabin. "You wanted to see me sir?" Norrington walked in then to.

"You're both here, that's good. I am going to see Calypso on the _Pearl_. I have left Maccus in charge for the time being. When the fighting starts, James, I want you to stay under until we give you the signal. Adrian, they will expect you to fight with the _Dutchman_. How, I don't know yet. They might not want you to fight. We have to wait for Beckett's orders on that. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"As you wish _Commodore_," James said.

"Commodore? Why would you call me that?"

"Well, you command as of right now, four of the most powerful ships of the seven seas."

"Thank you for that James."

"I think it suits you Commodore Jones," I teased.

He got up, and left. I went back to my ship and tried to find my first mate. When I did, I called him up.

"Yes sir?"

"You are to be in charge of the ship while I'm gone. I have some important business with Calypso."

"As you wish sir. I will do what you ask."

"Good. Because if I find out, you left me here and mutinied, I will have Jones' terrible leviathan find you, and send the lot of you to the locker! Am I understood?"

"Y-ye-yes sir," he stuttered.

I left and teleported myself to the _Pearl_. I just watched as the captain disappeared through the cell door. I heard some murmuring, and then nothing. Little did I know Calypso already knew I was here.

"He's gone now Mr. Jacobs. You can come and talk to me."

I bowed low to Calypso. "Goddess Calypso, I have a plan for you and the captain."

"Come now, what is this plan hmm? Is it one where you try to get your captain and me together again?"

"It's a little something like that. You see, there is this girl named Juno on board the _Dutchman_ and I," I began telling her my tale, and our plans for her and Juno. When I was finished, she smiled.

"Do we have an accord," she asked holding out her hand.

"That we do," I shook her hand and sealed the deal. I teleported back to the _Dutchman_, and called for Emily and Juno to meet me in the brig.

"Yes Adrian?"

"What is it?"

I smiled because those two were becoming more like twins than sisters. "Well, Emily you know about my plan with Juno and Calypso yes?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"She and I just sealed the deal."

"Oh, that's so great!"

"Um, I'm right here you two. And I'm a little confused."

"Should I, or should you," I asked Emily.

"You should. It was your idea."

"Okay then. Juno, you might want to sit down for this." She did and I began to tell her. "You remember when I told you I had a plan to keep you around as long as possible for the captain right?"

"I remember."

"You see, after you and I had talked, I went back to my cabin and while I was lying in my bed, I had an idea. I thought to myself, 'What if Calypso and Juno became one? Then the captain could have both the loves of his life.' I formulated a plan around this idea. But, I had to wait until the time was right. You see, I just came from the _Black Pearl_ and sealed your future. I told Calypso my story, and the reason why Jones did what he did. Mind you, she was a little upset at the reason, but she turned around at the thought at how happy you, the captain, and she would be. But, I had to tell her that the Brethren had to release her first. She agreed that that was our first course of action."

"So, imagine to the captain's surprise, after the battle, that she comes aboard and you two merge. He would be the happiest man in the seven seas," I finished. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Juno? I thought you'd be happy at this turn of events."

She then got up, and gave me the biggest hug her frame could give me. "Thank you, thank you _so_ much," she cried. "It is the most brilliant idea, and the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me."

"Oh Juno," I hugged her back. "I'm sorry we had to keep this from you, but we had to make sure the captain didn't know. I don't know how he would even feel about this." Little did I know, we had another guest down here with the three of us.

"I think it's a great idea to-uh."

'_Uh oh_,' I thought. It was the captain.

"Why did you decide you had to keep this big a secret from me-uh," he asked stepping down into the brig.

"Well sir, I, that is to say we, oh man."

He just started to laugh. "You three can surprise me in more ways than I can imagine. When did you decide on this Adrian?"

"Right after Link told us about Juno. I know I should've told you sir. But, we didn't know what your reaction would be. Originally when I was telling Emily before I left, Maccus was listening, and I had them promise not to tell you."

"Is that a fact," he asked eyeing Emily and me. "Wouldn't you think," he walked around us. "That if you came to me with this sooner-uh; that I, as you put it Adrian, would be the happiest man in all the seven seas," he asked with a smile.

"So you're not mad captain," asked Emily.

"No, I'm the happiest I've been in years," he said hugging the three of us.

After he was done hugging us he grabbed Juno and started to caress her face with his good hand. "You sure this is what you want my dear-uh?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Davy," she said kissing him.

That's when Maccus came down with some partly good news. "Sir, Beckett has called you and Adrian to shore."

"What does he want now?"

"He was going to talk to the pirates on their terms of surrender."

"That's going to be unbloody likely," I said. "They won't surrender at all. They'd rather fight."

"Tell him we'll be right there," said the captain.

We teleported to that little spit of land off the coast of Shipwreck Island where the meeting was to take place. We were there a few minutes before the pirates. I watched as Barbossa, Jack the monkey on his shoulder, Elizabeth, and Jack walked toward us. Unfortunately, like the captain, I had to stand in a bucket of water because our ten years just started again a little while ago. So, it was Beckett, Jones, me, and Will all in a row. Barbossa was the first to speak.

"So you be the cur that lead these wolves to our door," he said to Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you want to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett told them.

They looked left, including Jack. Even though he was the one that gave will his compass in the first place.

"My hands are clean in this, figuratively."

"My actions were my own, and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool to fight for it."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this," Beckett asked holding up his compass. "You made a deal with me Jack to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years of servitude aboard the _Dutchman_. As a start!"

"That debt was paid mate. With some help."

"You escaped," I piped up.

"Technically."

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth said. "Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack."

"Done," Will said first.

"Undone," Jack said frightened.

"Done," agreed Beckett.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right," Barbossa yelled at Elizabeth.

"King," she said. She looked at Jack.

"As you command, your nibs," he said with a bow.

Apparently Barbossa didn't like that. "Blackguard!" He sliced near Jack's face and cut off his piece of eight. Before he could get it, Jack the monkey got it. "If you have something to say, I best be saying something as well."

"First to the finish then," Jack said while walking toward us. When he got to our side, Beckett and I moved so Jack was in-between the captain and I.

He put on his hat and we asked, "Do you fear death?"

"You have no idea."

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die. Or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die," Beckett told Elizabeth.

"You killed my father."

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die."

"So be it," said Beckett.

While he was talking to Elizabeth, the captain and I smiled at this turn of events.

As soon as we were aboard the _Dutchman_, Emily, Jimmy, and I put good ol' Jack in the Brig.

"Becomin' real little helpers aren't you two?"

"Give us a few minutes will ya Jimmy," I asked him.

"If you're sure."

He left and Emily grabbed his shirt, must have grabbed some of his chest hair by the way he winced. And I pulled out one of my pistols and put it in his face.

"Listen here you slimy, filthy, mangy bilge rat! Right now I'm not in one of the best moods. You think you're going to kill the captain? You won't have the balls to do so. So come hell or high water, I _will_ protect Jones." She turned to me, "Thanks for the support Adrian."

"No problem." She looked at him again and stormed off. "You really have a way with the ladies don't you Jack?"

"What was up her rear?"

"You don't want to know." I decided to tell him a little something. "You know Jack, you asked a while ago why I wanted to let the captain live. You remember that yes?"

"Aye. So, are you going to finally tell me why?"

"Yes I am. You see where I come from you are all characters, like in a play. I have watched this play over a few hundred times, and I was sick and tired of what was happening over and over again. So, I went to school and learned about parallel universes, or dimensions. I invested a lot of money in my project to travel to these places, and after fifteen years of research, I developed a portal to travel to these dimensions. You see Jack, the play if you will, was all about you, Elizabeth, Will, and well, everyone. _I _decided to come and change a few things."

"Why are you telling me all this," Jack asked me.

"You see Jack _you_ are part of my plan to end Beckett's miserable life. And I want to give a few others, a chance of having one. I will only ask you this once. When it comes down to it, are you with us? Or, are you still going to end the captain's life to gain immortality? Because if that is your choice, you have to ferry souls to the other side, or end up just like the captain. So, I ask again Jack, you with us, or against us?"

"You are willing to give me a chance to join you, and end Beckett's life just like that? No other motive than that? Well, if I was any the wiser, I'd say no. But, with your help, we can end this. Make pirates free again without any one to tell us otherwise."

"Then do we have an accord?"

"We have an accord."

"But," I said still holding his hand. "I can give you the gift you want so badly."

"I knew there was a catch."

"No catch, just a favor. If you stab the heart on the left, that's my heart, the one on the right is the captain's. If you stab mine, you get the _Nightingale_. A ship that can with only a few words, sail, fire, run light, and reload all by herself. Better than anything the _Pearl_ can do. Savvy?"

"No can do mate, I won't stab your heart or Jones'. I think I have had a change a heart on old fish face."

"Hmm, interesting," I said leaving him to his devices. I came up from the brig, and was greeted by Mercer.

"Lord Beckett wants you to stay back with us. He says two against one aren't fair odds."

"How _kind_ of him. But, I believe I can be of some help in the fighting."

"Those were his explicit orders. You do well to obey his wishes."

"Ah, but I believe he meant for my ship to stay behind. Not myself as a person. So, if we're done here, I believe I will help," with that, I walked off. I looked at the sky and it was turning gray, and fast. Lightning flashed, it started to pour, and the maelstrom was forming. I had to agree with Emily on her efforts. '_Nice one Calypso. I hope you remember our deal._' I walked toward the helm.

I heard Mercer yell, "Veer off!"

"She'll not harm us. Full bore and into the abyss," yelled the captain.

"Are you mad?!"

"Ha! You afraid to get wet," I asked. Mercer looked at me, then the captain, then back at the maelstrom.

'_Time to get this party started_,' I thought to myself. We were on the _Pearl's _stern and gaining.

"Bow cannons-uh!" They were run out and we started firing. With my new found shark eyesight, I could see the _Pearl_ take a few hits. She started to turn into faster waters. The captain did the same. We were almost board and board, when I pulled out all of my weapons. I had out my new sword _Espada de Muerto_ or _Death Sword_ in English. She had a blunderbuss on the end, a piece of Aztec gold for the keychain, and the blade was from an old guillotine. I had my pistols in their holsters, and my musket shotgun on my back.

"Main battery at the ready," yelled Mercer. As the crew fired, so did the _Pearl_. As we got closer and closer to each other, Mercer yelled, "Prepare to board!" As he did so, a cannonball hit the stern castle, and the company soldiers that were there, got hit. The captain grabbed Mercer by the shoulders, and looked at him like, '_What are you going to do now_?' I walked up to them and asked, "Permission to speak sir, before you kill him."

"Granted-uh."

"Mercer, Mercer, Mercer; we've had the captain's heart back for a while now, and I think it's safe to say, you brought this on yourself mate. Oh, and one other thing. Former Admiral James Norrington isn't dead. He's with us," I motioned to the captain and I. "Too bad you won't live long enough to see the fruits of our labor." After I was done, captain Jones used his tentacles to kill him.

"No," was the last cry of Mercer before the captain severed his brain stem from his spinal column.

"Now, time to get the chest back," the captain said with the key in his hand. As we were descending the stairs, Jack came out of his cabin with the chest in his hands.

"Lookie here boys, a lost bird; A lost bird who never learned to fly-uh," Captain Jones said pulling out his broadsword.

"To my great regret. But, never too late to learn eh?" Jack hit a part of the ship, and it sent him flying.

While he was up there and the captain going after him, I went into the fray. I grabbed one of the boarding ropes, and went over with Emily to the _Pearl_. I ended up being by Will and Elizabeth. I gave it my all as I was trying to save as many of my crewmates as possible. While I was doing that, I got rid of some company soldiers while I was at it. My crewmates got the idea, and started doing the same. Will, Liz, and Barbossa gave us incredulous looks. I just tipped my hat and went back to the _Dutchman_. I looked up and the captain had the chest and Jack was about to fire at his hand. I looked around for Hadras and saw he was near the edge of the ship. I ran to him as fast as I could and shouted, "Hey Hadras! Heads up! Move out of the way!" I think he heard me, because he moved. Unfortunately, an E.I.T.C. soldier was standing where he was, got knocked in the noggin, and fell overboard. I looked and saw that Emily just saved Maccus from Jack the monkey, and landed in a compromising position. They got up, and Will and Elizabeth joined the fray.

I watched as Jones was fighting Lizzy, then she got knocked unconscious. Will stabbed him through. "Missed," I whispered. Emily gave Jones her sword, and I looked around for Juno. She was fighting some company soldiers, and it was a one sided fight. She was losing. Her eyes were glowing gold, and she fought like a demon. I was running towards her when she went down holding her head. I looked around and saw that Mr. Fairfield had the restrainer pressed. This got me so mad I yelled, "Raaagh! Captain Robert Fairfield! Your day of reckoning has come! You stop pressing that restrainer, or you'll face my wrath!"

"High un-bloody likely! Davy Jones!" This got the captain's attention. "You have betrayed the East India Trading Company! I told you what would happen if you did! Now Juno will DIE!" He pressed it again, Juno screamed.

"CAPTAIN!"

The captain looked and started towards her.

"That's far enough Jones! One more step, and I'll press it again!" To demonstrate he meant it, he pressed it again. Juno went down on all fours. "Hahahaha! You see this Jones? You see what I'm capable of?! You had no chance with her to begin with! She's just a tool of destruction and carnage. Not a person capable of love or affection. What you thought you had, I easily took away, see?!" He pressed it again, and Juno screamed. I saw him keep pressing it, then after a few more times, Juno curled into a ball and stopped screaming. He kept pressing, and soon enough, she was standing. "What the _fuck_?"

"What, afraid your little toy isn't working anymore? Because it still is. "

He did and looked on in stunned wonder. "How? How is this possible?"

"It still hurts Fairfield. But every time you push that button, the more hate I have for you."

I kept running towards the helm, with my blade and pistol drawn.

"You see, it was starting to be a bit much for me. So, I turned all that pain, into hate. You said you'd hurt my captain. You said that you'd hurt my crew. You also said that you'd kill me," she drew her sword. "You see Robert, hate is a powerful motivator."

I looked at Fairfield, and he dropped the device.

"And you want to know the best part? I _fucking hate you_," she raised her sword and brought it down. I looked on and saw that she embedded her sword into the deck. "But, I promised a new friend that he could do the job of killing you." She grabbed her sword and walked to join the captain.

"Oh Robert, Robert, Robert; You see the mess you got yourself into?"

'_I know that voice_,' I thought to myself. I looked, and it was Link, walking up the stairs to the helm.

"Thank you Juno. Oh Robert, you have become a ghost of your old self. You used to be such a good friend. But the project changed you. When she disappeared, when Juno disappeared, you went ballistic, off the deep end, around the bend, you went bat shit _crazy_."

"You went crazy to the idea that your little pet got up and left, without your say so. Even though you had another project in the works after she died," he said circling his old friend. "You see, I looked into your files, and went to check it out. And you know what I found?"

"What did you find old _friend_," Robert spat.

"I found that you were experimenting on kids. The ones who no one wanted, the ones our society threw away. And you know what else I saw?"

"You saw _him_, didn't you? You saw my greatest achievement. You saw Zeus."

"Yes I saw him. I even saw what he was capable of. But, here's where it gets interesting. After I saw what you created. I also saw the drug you were planning to give him." Link sighed. "As if he wasn't deadly _enough_. So, I only did the logical thing in that kind of situation. You want to know what that is, _old friend_?"

Robert turned pale and yelled, "What did you do to him?! What did you do you bastard! Tell me!"

"I thought you might ask that. Before we came here, before we came to this time, I _blew up the lab_, and everything, and _everyone_ in it," Link said with a grin.

"You are such a bastard Link. That was my life's work! And you went and turned it to ash and rubble!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE PLAYIG GOD! NO MAN SHOULD EVER HAVE THAT RIGHT! You were messing with people's lives, man. I had enough of it, I had enough of the damn _project_, and I had enough of you. When you were talking with Beckett about killing Jones and Juno, I came here. I swore my oath to the _Dutchman_, and I'm not leaving until that debt is paid. I also swore that I would be the one to kill you Robert."

Robert looked at his old friend with shock. "You would kill your _best friend_? Come on Link, I even know how ridicules that sounds."

"I lost my best friend to madness a long time ago. You're not him anymore," Link said raising his blade. "Good-bye Robert." He brought it down and sliced off his head.

When he sliced off Roberts' head, Will got up and tried to get the captain again. The captain spun him off and was about to run his sword through his chest.

"Tell me Master Turner-uh, do you fear death?"

"Do you?!"

'_Damn you Jack,_' I thought.

"Heady tonic holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow!"

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it," the captain asked; stabbing will in the heart. He started to laugh, it was cut short because Bootstrap saw the knife and remembered his son's promise. He attacked Captain Jones.

"You will not forestall my judgment-uh!"

I looked at Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Will stabbed the heart, and I got a huge pain in my chest. "Ugh," I started to go back, and I hit the deck. "Part of the crew, part of the ship." Then everything went black.


	15. Surprises

**_Surprises_**

I woke up, and the battle was over. I looked around and saw that we were underwater. My curiosity got the better and I asked, "How am I alive?"

"Oh Adrian!" I heard the chorus of two voices and the next thing I knew, I was being hugged by Juno and Emily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," I told them. "I thought Will stabbed my heart?"

"I did." I looked and saw Will standing next to me with a scar running down his chest.

"Are you the captain of my _Nightingale_ then Will?"

"I am."

"Then everything is as it should be. Then why am I still here," I asked no one in particular.

"I will explain that," said a disembodied voice.

The next thing I know, Calypso appeared right before me. "You see Adrian, I remember our deal. When you died, I sensed a change in the waters. As the _Dutchman_ went down in the maelstrom I created, I came aboard and saw every one staring at a body. The body was you."

"I know that mi lady. But how is it that I'm still here?"

"You still have a big role to play Mr. Jacobs," said the captain coming from behind Calypso.

"I thought _this_ was the role I was supposed to play," I motioned to her, the captain, and Juno.

"Ah, and you did admirably. But, we still have a little problem to get rid of still."

"Beckett."

"Aye that be the one."

"I'm guessing that after we get rid of him, I'm going back to 'sleep' right?"

"We'll see," said Calypso.

We rose up from the sea in a flourish. And low and behold Jack was still with us.

"Ready on the guns," the captain commanded. All of the starboard guns were run out. "Mr. Jacobs," the captain turned to me.

"Aye sir."

"Tell Norrington that we require his assistance," he said with a smile.

"Aye aye sir!" I went through one of the masts and appeared on the _Sea Queen_. "James," I called out.

"Yes Adrian," I heard from behind me.

"Ah, there you are. The Commodore requires your assistance."

"I'll be there." As I left I heard him yell, "Ready the guns! Unfurl all sail! Raise the ship, for today is the day we take down the East India Trading Company!"

"Yargh!"

I appeared back on the _Dutchman_. We were next to the _Black Pearl_. "Ahoy there Jack!"

He turned and had a surprised look on his face. "Ahoy Adrian," he said with his own salute.

We were heading for the _Endeavour_ and she had all 100 guns out. When we were board and board with her, the _Sea Queen_ rose from the depths behind her. Then I heard waves coming from behind us, and the _Nightingale_ was now in front of her. "Sir," I said to the captain.

"Yes?"

"I believe we should call Calli," I said with an evil grin.

"Aye, she shouldn't miss this. All hands on the Hammer!" The crew scrambled to their places. As they were turning the capstan the captain yelled out, "Let no joyful voice be heard," he started. Then the crew joined in. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope. And let this day be cursed for we who ready to wake, THE KRAKEN!" The hammer hit the hull, and the captain ordered, "Douse all canvas!" They did, and the _Endeavour_, without furling her sails, came to a full stop.

'_Good one Calli_,' I thought to myself. "Prepare to board," I yelled. Everyone grabbed the grappling hooks, and in a few minutes all four ships were surrounding Beckett's prized flagship. In just a few minutes, a good portion of the crew from the _Dutchman_, _Sea Queen_, _Nightingale_, and the _Pearl_ were on the ship. The captain, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Norrington, Emily, Juno, Calypso, and myself walked up to the helm where the codfish Beckett was. He looked surprised to see all of us.

"Surprise you filthy cur," I said to him.

"How? How did you all join forces? The whole lot of you despise each other!"

"Well Beckett," Jack stepped up. "You provided us all with a common enemy. You know who that might be?"

"Me," he gulped.

"Give that man a prize ladies and gents," I said.

"Hello _sir_," James spat.

He looked at James like he was seeing a ghost. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise! When I was aboard the _Dutchman _under your orders, I freed Elizabeth and her crew," he said with a sweep of his hand. "Mr. Jacobs here got to me while they were escaping, and he told me what you did to the Governor. Elizabeth told me the same story. At first I didn't believe that you would do such a thing. But," he said looking at me. "When he corroborated her story, he gave me a choice. Join them in ending you, and give the sovereign of the seas back to the people or die. I agreed, and joined them and the _Dutchman_. The ship you see behind you," he said turning Beckett around. "Is my old ship the _Dauntless_. Raised from the depths off of Tripoli, and improved. She isn't a ship of the crown anymore, but the ultimate pirate ship!"

"And the one in front of you Beckett," I added. "Is the former _HMS Interceptor_. Raised from the depths off of _Isla de Muerta_. But," I paused for effect. "This couldn't be possible without a good friend of ours. Right Calli?!"

She raised her tentacles and roared.

"You remember my pet don't you Beckett," asked the captain.

"She's…how? I ordered you to kill that thing!"

Apparently Calli didn't like that, and swept some of Beckett's crew off the ship.

"I would advise against getting her mad Beckett. She isn't very fond of you right now," I said.

Rumble.

"How is she alive? I know I ordered you to kill her. There's a carcass on _Black Sand Island_!"

"A good double created by me," I told him.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm an alchemist you _moron_! I created Kelly from a sucker from Calli. I believe you are familiar with the work of Nicholas Flammel?"

"For there to be a transmutation to occur, there has to be something of equal or exact value in return."

"So, you do know. Indeed. That is what happened. I made a physical double of the Kraken, and I promised her your head."

He looked at me in horror.

"Heh, kind of ironic isn't it? The very thing you wanted to destroy is ultimately _your_ destruction." Turning to the captain I asked, "What should we do with him sir?"

"We kill him."

"May I have that honor Jones," Jack asked. Turning to Beckett he said, "Nothing personal mate. It's just good business," he said using one of his lines.

"I think I should have that honor," Elizabeth spoke up. "The man killed my father."

"Me as well," James said. "For almost the same reason, he was a dear friend to me."

Roar!

"I think that translates to 'I want to kill him for wanting to hurt my master.' Captain Jones," I said.

"Aye that may be. But, I want to kill him to for making do what I did against my will."

"It looks like we're at a standstill eh," Jack said.

I had an idea then. "Hey, I have an idea." They turned to look at me. "I have with me four pistols and a musket. If we fire at him all at once, we all get the satisfaction of doing this prick in," I said getting out my guns.

Beckett turned and yelled, "Well don't just stand there! Kill them!"

"You try it, and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Juno said.

"I would listen to her boys. If you even so much as raise your gun, your dead," Emily said.

"And, you have four ships who will annihilate you, if you so much as take a step," Will spoke up.

"So throw down your guns before I send you to the _Locker_," Captain Jones yelled.

"Don't listen to them! They're obviously bluffing! Shoot them!"

Just then, Calli grabbed a handful of the crew and they disappeared beneath the sea.

"Are we now-uh?"

"You heard them gents. They aren't messing about," Beckett's lieutenant said. The entire crew threw down their weapons.

"Now, with that out of the way," Jack said. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

We all raised our weapons.

"Please, no!"

"Ready-uh," Jones started.

"Have mercy!"

"Aim," Jack spoke.

He looked horrified at the thought that his pleas weren't being heard. "It's just good business."

"Fire," I said.

All the guns went off at once, and Beckett slumped over dead. "Ready ladies and gents," I asked grabbing his legs. Jack, the captain, Will, Liz, and Norrington all grabbed a part of Beckett's body. "Ready to have an appetizer Calli," I asked her. I saw the sea disappear into a giant maw, as she opened her mouth. "Heave, ho!" We tossed his body overboard and saw him disappear down her gullet.

"What do you mean appetizer," asked one of the company soldiers.

"Exactly what I meant," I told him. "Go have some fun Calli. Pick your choice of the armada."

"But you said," the lieutenant screamed.

"We didn't say anything about the rest of the fleet-uh," Captain Jones said.

"We gave this ship the white flag. Not them," I said to the lieutenant.

We looked at the armada and it seemed that Calli was enjoying herself.

"Mr. Jacobs, I believe I owe you a ship," Calypso said.

I looked around and saw the horrified looks on the soldiers' faces. Turning back to Calypso I said, "This one will do."

The remaining crew of the _Endeavour _looked at me. "What do you mean that this ship will do," asked the lieutenant.

"That's very simple. Lady Calypso gave young mister Turner my ship the _Nightingale _since my crewmates cut out his heart and replaced mine," I said showing him my scar. "Now, I give you a choice. Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished! I can offer you, an escape. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment! One hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

The lieutenant looked at the crew of the _Endeavour_ and they shook their heads yes. "We will serve."

"There!"

Calypso spoke to me then. "I believe we have some unfinished business Mr. Jacobs."

"Oh, quite right. Juno?"

"Yes Adrian?"

"Come stand next to Calypso please?"

"Okay."

When she did, I started up a chant. "Let these two different souls from different times become one. Let these souls be joined together by their love for Davy Jones, the love of their lives. May these two forever love him, as much as he loves them," I said cutting their hands. "May the one who wasn't there that controls the sea; share her power with the one who loves him now. The one who wasn't there, be there with him, for all time," I said grabbing Calypso's hand. "May the one who loves him now, that has only a short time to live on this earth, share in her knowledge of the sword, with the goddess that first loved him, and may she live with him forever," I said grabbing Juno's hand. "And may these two become one with the love they share to be with him forever more!" I joined their hands and there was a bright flash of light as I completed the chant. When the light died down, there was only one person standing there. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, they were gold. She had dreads like Calypso, the figure like Juno. And since they both had the same complexion before the joining, there was no change there. Their height evened out though. Tia Dalma was 5' 8" and Juno was 5' 5". The person in front of us now was at least 5' 6". She was also clad in what looked like a cross between her leather jump suit, and Calypso's garb. The clothing was black, had a hood, went down to her ankles, and was open to show skin tight clothing underneath.

"Why are you guys staring at me," Calypso/Juno asked.

"Because, you're so," the captain had trouble finding the right words.

"You're amazing," I said.

"Oh," she said blushing.

The captain walked around her, and said, "Oh my darling Juno. You look like a princess." He stopped and asked, "Or should I call you my dear Calypso?"

"It doesn't matter Davy. Just know that I still love you, no matter what you call me," she said hugging the captain.

He hugged her back and told her with tears in his eyes, "I can finally have you for forever."

"I know. You have the both of us now Davy, forever," she agreed. She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Juno, is my part here finished?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to die Adrian hmm? Like I told you before, you still have a part to play."

"I see." I turned to look at the captain again. "Sir, what would you like us to do?"

"WE CELEBRATE," Jack yelled. "We killed Beckett, the war against piracy is over, and we can all rest easy. What do you say Jones," he asked the captain.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Mr. Sparrow is right." He turned to Jack, "You have been a help to us Jack, and for that, you can have the _Pearl_. Your debt is gone."

"I don't know what to say mate. The only thing I can think of to say, is thank you."

"But, what of our servitude Commodore," asked James. "We still have to wait another ten years before we step on land again."

"Who said we'd be on land?"

Later that night, all five crews joined together and had the best time of our lives.


	16. New Orders

As all of our friends left, with the exception of Norrington and myself, we were called into the captain's cabin.

"You wanted to see us sir," I asked.

"Yes, yes I did. I have some new orders for you Adrian."

"I will do as you command sir."

"Not from me, from my beloved," he said pointing to Juno/Calypso.

"What is it you wish of me milady," I said with a bow.

"Jack is sailing for the Fountain of Youth. I want you to tail him, and change some things for the better, like you did here."

"As you wish." I went to my old hammock, and I regretted it. This is what I heard.

I heard someone come down in the brig, I heard a thud, and assumed that it was Emily and Maccus.

"So beautiful." I heard him say.

I heard Emily groan, never had she felt such intense pleasure before. I heard Maccus gasp as Emily's hands reached the top of his breeches, and began to slow descent to his manhood.

To be honest, I only knew what was going to happen thanks to the fanfic about them. When her hands found his manhood, I heard her gasp to from the feel of it... apparently Maccus was quite a big boy. I heard her gulp.

"Is it going to fit?" I heard her ask.

Maccus chuckled.

"It will...I'll take it as slow as I can" he said.

"Now you know why I chose here" he asked.

"It's so _soft_, and _comfortable_."

"Shh...just relax" he said. He must have been stretching her to her limit. His voice was strained, obviously he was holding back. I heard Emily gasp when she felt him push through her barrier, taking her virginity with it.

I heard a gasp. She's probably thinking '_This wasn't at all like the movies, books and fanfictions made it out to be_.' I knew what it was. Sex was just a lot of humping, and heavy breathing, and moaning, and in the case of Maccus right now, grunting.

I heard Emily cried out as Maccus hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he angled his hips so that he hit that spot with every roll of his hips.

"I love ye Emily" he muttered.

I groaned at the feeling of pleasure and opened my eyes.

"I love you too Maccus, I have for a long time" Emily moaned.

I heard them both moan. '_How can I be _listening _to this_,' I thought

"I'm so close" I heard Emily tell Maccus.

He groaned and his hips sped up, our sweat mingled together, and I felt his left hand join with my left hand, and when I opened my eyes, I saw him looking down at me.

"Come for me Emily," he said.

I closed my eyes and I heard her scream out as she came on Maccus. "That was amazing" I heard Emily say.

I heard Maccus chuckle.

"We need to put our clothes back on, anyone could come down here, and where they've seen me naked plenty of times, they haven't seen you?"Maccus said to Emmy.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" she asked Maccus. "That night a year ago, a few days after we had to kill Kelly, when you were in the brig..." Emily began.

"I saw what you did..." she said.

His eye opened wide and he gave me a predatory smile.

"Did ye now?" He asked.

"I did...and you know what else I saw?" she replied. "I saw a pert, yet very squeezable bottom," Emily said.

I heard Maccus laugh and can only guess that he kissed her. I heard the rustle of clothes, and guessed that they finished. I heard them going up the stairs, and left my spot. "Ugh," I shivered. "I can't believe I listened to those two." I shook again. I went up and headed towards the captain's cabin. Just to talk out what I heard. I walked in and said, "Uh sir, I need to talk to you about…"

"Oh Davy! You feel so _good_!"

"I've loved you both for so very long. Now, we can finally be together forever."

I saw the captain balls deep in Juno/Calypso.

"Davy, I'm about to…!"

"Me to my love," the Captain yelled.

I heard them yell each-others names, and collapse on the bed. "Oh for the love of all that's holy! Is this ship a brothel now?!" I heard the captain clunk behind me. '_Ah crap_.'

"You should have knocked first," the Captain said with a grin.

"With as much noise as you two were making, I don't think you would've heard me."

"Probably not," Juno/Calypso said holding her beloved.

I really started to get confused on who she was. So, I threw an idea at her. "Juno, I mean Calypso."

"Yes," she answered in both voices.

"Okay, I know you guys are one in the same person, but it's hard to keep the two of you straight."

"How so?"

"Well, you are both Juno _and _Calypso. So, how about we combine the two names also? What do you think?"

"What ideas did you have?"

"Well, how about Calno?"

"It makes me sound like a food. Like a calzone."

"Okay, how about Noju?"

"Makes me sound Japanese."

"Hmm, you're a tough customer." I racked my brain. Then I had another idea. "I think I finally got it! How do you feel about this name? Calano."

"I like it," Captain Jones said.

"I like it to."

"Calano it is. Anyway, what I _wanted_ to talk about to you sir, is that I was trying to lay in my hammock, trying to sleep, when Maccus and Emily came down to well, do what you two just did."

"What who just did," Emily asked.

"Mr. Jacobs here is embarrassed by the fact he heard you and Maccus make love in the brig," the captain told her.

Emily blushed as red as a tomato. "You heard that?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Unfortunately yes, yes I heard the two of you making love down in the brig." I decided to tell them why. "I was just going to lie down in my old hammock before I had to leave. You know, for old times' sake." They just looked at me like there was more. "_And_," I started. "I don't think my new crew likes me too much."

"You are the infamous, _Adrian Jacobs_. Scourge of the seven seas, First lieutenant of Davy Jones' armada! Of course they would fear you." Calano said.

"Well, I did learn from the best," I said looking at the captain.

"You have a ferocity all of your own Mr. Jacobs. Something even _I_, the _Devil the Sea_ respect."

"Thank you sir. I think I just needed that boost of confidence."

"You are welcome."

"I better get going now, I think. My crew just might mutiny. But, I know they won't," I grinned.

"Why is that Adrian," Emily asked.

"Because if they do," I turned to my new ship the _Sea King_. "I'll send them all to the _LOCKER_," I yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"I think they got the point," Maccus said hugging his love.

"I hope so. Crewing a Ship of the Line by myself would be tough."

"What about your alchemy? You _could_ if you wanted to," a new voice said.

"Can we keep that to just us," I said to Norrington. "If that was the case, then I would be heavily scrutinized when I got to a port, with no one but me aboard."

"You're right. It was great sailing with you First Lieutenant commander Jacobs." James stuck out his hand.

I grabbed it and shook it. "It was great sailing with you as well Second Lieutenant commander Norrington." I grabbed him in for a hug. He reciprocated it in kind.

"Can we get in on the action," Emily asked.

"Oh, why not! Come here you!" I grabbed Emily into the hug also.

"What about us," Calano asked motioning to her and the captain.

"Come here," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Now don't you start crying," Link said to me.

"Don't tell me that Link," I said with tears spilling over. "I'm going to miss you all _so_ much. You're like my family."

"Great, now you got us started," Calano said about her and the captain.

"Us too," Emily and Maccus said.

I started to cry harder because everyone else was. "Oh, _you guys_. Look at what you made me do" I said crying.

"We'll miss you to Adrian," Captain Jones said.

"You guys are my family now, and that's _never _going to change," I said squeezing as many of my family members as I could.

"You're like a brother to us mate," Maccus said for the crew of the _Dutchman_.

"Us too," Emily said for her and Calano.

"You're like a son to me Adrian, and a _great_ friend. You helped me to love again."

"I know sir. I can't take all the credit though."

"I know. But, _you're_ the one who got the ball rolling."

"If you say so sir," I bowed.

"Get going before we tie you to one of the masts to make you stay," the captain told me.

I gave them all one last squeeze before I left for my new ship. When I got there I told my crew, "Get us moving! Release the tops, gallants, royals, and studs! I want us in England by this time in a half year!"

"Aye Captain Jacobs!"

"There are some good lads." I smiled as we headed for the Atlantic.


	17. Cousin & Uncle

We were at the three month mark for our journey, when an unexpected surprise happened.

"Sir," yelled my first mate James Kidd.

"What is it Kidd? I'm busy," I said not even looking up from my desk. I was working on a new gun again. This time, it was a flintlock revolver. You fire a shot from the cylinder, which is pre-primed and loaded with your shot. The cylinder rotates for another new shot. Mine will be able to fire 8 times, though it will be a little heavy when I'm finished; Around 5.5 to 6.5 pounds.

"Calli is here sir."

I stopped what I was doing immediately. "Tell everyone to get the ship ready to go under."

"Aye sir." With that he left.

'_I wonder what Calli could want?_' I got up, grabbed my coat, and left my cabin. As I was walking out, the waves rolled over me, and my ship was underwater. "Loose the main sails! Let's get underway!" In just a few minutes we found her. "Hey Calli, what's up?"

Rrrrruuummble.

"I'm sorry Calli, I can't understand you. I've only been lucky at guessing at what you say."

Her tentacles drooped.

Then I had an idea. "Calli, come as close to the ship as you can. I need to touch your head."

Rrrrr.

"I know you might be a little confused. But, trust me okay?"

Rumble.

I clapped my hands together. "Here goes everything," I said closing my eyes. "May two different minds become one for a short time. May Calli give me the message she came to deliver, and I as the recipient watch with bated breath. May the powers that be grant me my request, and be a guest in another's mind, and help me with what I find." I laid my hands on her head, and brought my forehead close to hers. I closed my eyes, as I felt her mind and mine become one. It felt a little weird at first, because I was in her head, floating like a passenger on a ship.

"_Calli my pet,_" my master said. "_I need you to go and find Adrian, and tell him some wonderful news_." I smelled a change in the waters. I looked for the source and found it coming from my master's mate, and the mate of the shark man. I looked to my master, and he nodded what I knew. The women were with child, and they were about to give birth in six months time. I knew a little bit about humans after eating so many. I heard some tell others that they were having a child, or another was on the way. I regretted having a slow digestive system sometimes.

They often complained about the mood swings, or the cravings, but the one constant was after the third term, or as some said, the nine month mark, the birthing was the worst. I heard that sometimes human women die from blood loss, or from getting sick. I often thought about how fragile they were. They said that their mates would almost break their hand during the birth, or that their wives would yell at them for making them like that. I just hoped that the mates of my master, and shark man wouldn't do that. But, I continued to listen to my master for his message.

"_I want you to find Adrian, and tell him the good news. He's going to be an Uncle and Cousin. Adrian, if you're listening to her mind, we are getting new family members! I hope she found you, so that you know the news._"

I let her mind go, and felt a tear roll down my face. "That is so great. An Uncle, and cousin, that's got to be a first ever," I said wiping it away. "Calli," she had her big eye trained on me. "Go and tell the captain," I choked.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for them. Go tell the Captain and Maccus that I say congratulations, and that I was thankful for you coming to deliver the message. Tell them I _will_ be back soon; So that I can see my cousin and nephew or niece. Can you do that for me," I sobbed.

She blinked her eye in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. You better get going."

Rrrrr. She stretched out a tentacle.

I got the idea and hugged it. "I'll miss you too, Calli."

She left as quick as she came, but left a discoloration in the shape of a tear drop.

"What did she want to tell you sir?"

I turned and yelled, "Gents, shorten all sail! Raise the ship! Break out the wine and rum! We celebrate Emily's and Calano's pregnancy! We are going to have new arrivals to our family!" This got the biggest uproar I've ever heard. "I'm going to be an Uncle and a cousin in half a year! Well, we all are!"

"YEAH!"

"I hear you all! But, settle down, I want to say something."

There was still a little yelling.

"Heave to lads! The captain wants to say a few words," James helped.

That got their attention.

"Thank you James."

"It's not a problem sir."

I smiled and started my speech. "We may be the scourge of the seven seas lads, but its times like these that we celebrate our lives and good fortune that we are alive!"

"YARGH!"

I waved my hands for them to settle. When they did, I continued. "In this occupation that we do, we don't have the time to be fathers, grandfathers, uncles, or cousins. We don't have time to lay down roots because of what we do. But, when we do, by GOD; DON'T WE ENJOY THE TIME WE HAVE ON THIS EARTH?!"

"YEAH!"

"DON'T WE WANT TO LIVE OUR LIVES WITH THE FAMILY WE MADE?!"

"YES!"

"DON'T WE WANT TO SEE THEM GROW AND HAVE LIVES OF THEIR OWN?!"

"AYE!"

"WE MAY BE MISCREANTS! WE MAY BE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! WE MAY LIVE A SHORT LIFE! BUT, THIS MAY BE A SHORT LIFE, BUT** IT'S A MERRY ONE!**"

"_YARGH!_"

"NOW LET'S EAT, DRINK, AND BE MERRY! TO FAMILY, FRIENDS; AND, TO A SHORT LIFE, BUT** A MERRY ONE!**"

"YOSH!"

That night was the biggest party in all of history. There were 950 men on this ship drinking 20 casks of rum, 100 cases of wine, and eating over 500 pounds of food. I sat back, listening to stories of families left behind, friends lost to the sea, and other stories all being told. The ones I listened to the most were the ones about family. Why the men left to be a privateer, a pirate, or a man in the king's navy. All to better the lives they left back home. Wives, sons, and daughters all left for the sake of improving what they had. This got me. I got up again and pounded my pint of rum on the table.

This got them quiet. "Gents," I started.

"Another rousing speech Cap'n," one of my men asked.

"Aye. Now listen, and listen well. Amazingly enough, if this can be believed, I heard all of your stories. I heard how you lost friends to wave, storm, tide, and pirates. I heard how you left your families to become a privateer, pirate, and a man in the king's navy. I heard it all. I heard how you have people you have back home, and how you want to better the lives they have back home. You want to become rich, or have enough coin to buy better clothes, food, or a better place to call home. When we get to where we are going,"

"You mean the Fountain of Youth."

This surprised me. "Yes. We are sailing to the Fountain. But not for the reasons you think. We already can live forever. But, I know that's not what all of you want. I would like for you to sail with me to the fountain aye. But, I would like you to come with me, all of you. Ponce de Leon's ship the _Santiago_ is on the way. Who's with me?!"

"AYE!"

"Tomorrow we sail for the Fountain lads!"

"HOORAY!"

I left my men to their devices, and went back to work on my gun. After a few hours of work, I looked at the clock and it said it was 3 in the morning. "Wow, I've been working for 5 hours straight." I got my coat on and walked out into the cool night air. I saw the helmsman was changed from earlier. It seemed that some of my guys knew how to shut themselves off with their liquor. I waved my hand and continued to the mess hall. I heard them singing a new song. Apparently it was called _Drunken Sailor_.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

I listened to them and they did the song together great. "Who made that song guys?"

"I did sir," James said.

"It's a very good song. You just made it up?"

"Aye sir."

I want you to teach it to the entire crew tomorrow as we get underway. I think I have an idea."

"Yes sir."

"Alright lads, I have one for you!"

"Sing it captain!"

I grabbed my guitar and started to sing.

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo_

_There was Mermaid Minnie, met her down in Madagascar  
She would kiss me, any time that I would ask her  
Then one evening her flame of love blew out  
Blow me down and pick me up!  
She swapped me for a trout_

I think the guys got it because they joined in.

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo  
There was Typhoon Tessie, met her on the coast of Java  
When we kissed I bubbled up like molten lava  
Then she gave me the scare of my young__life  
Blow me down and pick me up!  
She was the captain's wife  
Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo_

_There was Harpoon Hannah  
Had a face that made you shudder, lips like fishooks...  
And a nose just like a rudder  
If I kissed her and held her tenderly_

_There's no sea monster big enough  
To ever frighten me_

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale, and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo _

When we finished one of the guys yelled. "Sing us another captain!"

"All right all right!" I thought for a second. "I got another for you! But, I hope you lot remember the words."

"Who cares? The songs we've been doing so far are great," yelled one of my crewmates.

"Okay here goes."

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike,_

_The bosun brained with a marlinspike_

_And cookey's throat was marked belike_

_It had been gripped by fingers ten;_

_And there they lay, all good dead men_

_Like break o'day in a boozing ken—_

The guys knew the song and joined in.

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Fifteen men of the whole ship's list—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_The skipper lay with his nob in gore_

_Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore—_

_And the scullion he was stabbed times four._

_And there they lay, and the soggy skies_

_Dripped down in up-staring eyes—_

_In murk sunset and foul sunrise—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Ten of the crew had the murder mark_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead,_

_Or a yawing hole in a battered head—_

_And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red—_

_And there they lay—aye, damn my eyes!—_

_Looking up at paradise—_

_All souls bound just contrariwise—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Fifteen men of 'em good and true—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_There was chest on chest of Spanish gold,_

_With a ton of plate in the middle hold,_

_And the cabins riot of stuff untold._

_And they lay there that took the plum,_

_With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb,_

_While we shared all by the rule of thumb—_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight,_

_With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight,_

_And we heaved 'em over and out of sight—_

_With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well!_

_And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell_

_Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell!_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

We finished the song and the fourth bell rang for four in the morning. "Alright lads, we need our sleep so we can get underway. Am I clear?"

"Aye."

"Now, let's all go and get some shut eye." I left, and every one proceeded to do the same. I walked to my cabin, got undressed, and when my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	18. Another Surprise

**_Another Surprise_**

I got up in the morning, and man did my head hurt. "Ouch! Man I need to lay off the drinking. But," I started to think. "It was fun." I started to make myself some coffee, and James came in.

"Sir, there are four ships ahead of us sir."

"It must be Barbossa and the Spaniards. Unfurl all the sail we have. I want to keep them in our sight. We can't lose sight of them."

"Aye sir."

He left and I grabbed my new gun and put it in another holster I made for it, right on my hip. I walked out of my cabin and into the bright sunshine. "Ah, it feels good to be out in the breeze and fresh air."

"It sure is sir."

"I know it is. Being underneath the waves can be boring. But, it's days like these that are worth…" I felt a change in the waters at the moment. I looked at the sky, and then felt the waves beneath me. James must have noticed my silence.

"What do you feel sir?"

Instead of answering I yelled, "Batten down the hatches lads! Furl all sail! Get us ready to go under!"

"But we just loosened all sail per your orders sir," one of my men told me.

"Don't argue with me lad! There is a storm brewing. I can feel it!" They did as they were told, and we dove. Not even a half hour later, the waves started to churn, and I saw lighting flash from the world above. James came up to me as I was watching the storm unfold.

"That was a good call sir. How did you know a storm was coming?"

I laughed at his obliviousness. "You have to remember James. I was part of the crew on the _Flying Dutchman_ before I was a captain myself."

"I forget that sometimes; especially with how you look so normal, so _human_."

"Human? Ha! This is a façade. Calano, or as you know her originally, Calypso, put a concealment spell on me before I left. I can show you my true form, if I so wish." I clapped my hands and put them on myself. "Now _this_ is my true form." I heard gasps from my crew. "What? Do you think I was normal, like you?"

"You guys aren't either. How can mortal men breathe underwater? How can a ship dive beneath the waves and resurface like my home ship? It's not possible by any means. Unless your good Captain was a crewman of the _Dutchman_. I am friend and confidant of the _Devil of the Sea_, Davy Jones." I heard murmurs among the crew. "If you try to mutiny, I will show you what you _really_ look like." I clapped my hands and laid them on the deck of my ship.

My 130 gun ship the _Sea King_. As the light faded, the crew looked at themselves. Most of them had merged with all types of sea life like my old crew mates. "Now you see what you really are, crewmen of the infamous Adrian 'Red Blade' Jacobs." I said pulling out Death Sword. It was stained red with the blood of the East India Trading Company soldiers' blood. It stained the wood red, as well as the guillotine blade. "Look around you boys! Even our dear ship is like the _Dutchman_." And it was. It was covered with marine life from stem to stern.

The sails were like seaweed, the hull covered in grime, barnacles, and coral. The entire ship looked like it aged a hundred years; Even though I was in the service of Captain Jones for only a decade and a half. "You see what we are boys! We are part of Commodore Jones' crew still. Anyone who serves under me is equally cursed. I am part of the crew of the _Dutchman_. I swore my oath, and you have sworn your oath to me. So, the curse carries over."

"Then why did you want us in the first place," asked James.

"We have reached the pinnacle of what every_ man_, no every_ person_ in this world wants, immortality. But, like I said earlier, after we find the _Santiago_ you are free from your service, and may go home to your families' rich men. Anyone who wishes to stay, may stay if they so choose. Do we have an accord?"

"Aye!"

"Good. Unfurl all sail boys, the Fountain awaits us! We can't lose the Spaniards or the _HMS Providence_. If we do, I'll send you all to the _Locker_. Is that understood?!"

"Aye captain, aye!"

The men went straight to work. We turned about 100 degrees to the west and were off for the fountain. I knew who else was going after it as well. Infamous pirate of the seven seas, Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach.


	19. Snag

It was the middle of the night as we sailed to the fountain, I was thinking on when I was going to meet my cousin, and niece or nephew, when I heard these words.

"Sail ho!"

I ran out on deck to see what the fuss was about.

"Captain, there is a ship flying Spanish colours off our starboard side. It seems to be a Man O' War sir. She's seen us and is running out her guns," James told me.

"I see that," I said taking out my spyglass. It was indeed a Spanish Man O' War. I counted the guns on the port side that was facing us. '_Fifty one guns_,' I thought. '_This could get interesting_.' "Weigh anchor lads, and let's have a shanty while we get ready!"

"Aye captain, aye."

"James, if you would lead us as we get underway."

He looked bewildered for a second, and then remembered what I told him a few hours ago. "Aye, aye sir!" Turning to the crew he said, "What shall we do with a drunken sailor lads?"

This actually got them motivated.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

At this point in the song, everyone was singing their loudest. I wouldn't be surprised if we were heard on the other ship.

_Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

When we finished singing, all the sails were unfurled, all the guns run out, and everyone was ready for battle. "Gents," I turned to my crew. "Today is a day that the people of that ship see who they're messing with. They are messing with former men of the King's Navy! They are messing with our ship, our _home_. And, they're messing with _me_, the infamous Captain Adrian 'Red Blade' Jacobs and his crew of miscreants! Gentleman, to arms! We give no quarter!"

There was a resounding yell at my speech. One I felt vibrating through the very timbers of my ship.

We came up to her against the wind. Like the _Dutchman_, we were the faster against the wind. But, like the _Pearl_ we were also faster _with_ the wind. We were doing about 17 knots, the fastest a ship of this size has ever gone. We were board and board with the Spanish ship in no time at all.

"Aim the cannons at her sails and rudder!" The men did as they were told. "FIRE ALL!" All 58 of my starboard cannons went off one right after another. With my crew being former Navy seamen, the cannons were reloaded and ready to fire under 8 minutes. "Again! This time at her starboard cannons! I want them to not even be able to fire a shot!" Again, my men did excellently. The Spaniards gave up after the second volley, flying a flag of parley.

"Sir, they've given up," my first mate said.

"Thank you for the obvious James. I see the flag." Turning to my crew I told them, "Prepare to board boys!"

"Argh!"

I teleported over, and my crew did the same. "Who among you is El Capitan?"

"Senor," said the captain coming from behind his men.

"Ah, habla usted Inglés?"

"Si, senor."

"Good. Tell your men, that no harm will come to them, and they can go home to their families as long as they are at ease and stay as still as a sandbar. Got it?"

"Si."

I waved my hand for him to tell them so. He started talking, and they all nodded their heads. I saw with my peripheral vision, that one of the men had his hand twitch toward his sword.

"No quarter men!" I grabbed the captain, and shot him in the head. As the rest of them started to fight, I grabbed _Crossbones_ and _Bonded Hearts_. I decapitated the closest officer, and started to cut down the others with _Bonded Hearts_. In a matter of a few minutes, the entire deck was littered with dead Spaniards.

I sighed and told my men, "Grab everything that isn't tied down, and take it to the _Sea King_. Then, I want you to sink this tinder box." I was about to go back to said ship, when one of my subordinates came up to me.

"Sir, the hold is almost bursting of treasure. What should we do with it?"

"What do you think? Grab it, count it, and log how much swag we have. I want you to choose thirty men to help you. Savvy?"

"Aye captain."

I left and watched from the helm as my crewmates loaded the hold with the gold, silver, rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds. I watched for a half hour and I went down and asked my first mate, "Is this almost all of it?"

"No sir. What you see here is only a _quarter_ of the hold."

"A quarter of it? Ugh, I'll be in my cabin. Inform me when we can get underway." I did an about face, and stormed off to my cabin. '_With the rate they are loading it they should be done in an hour and a half_.' I went to my charts, and plotted a course for White Cap Bay. I went and opened a compartment under my mattress. '_I hope that these work Calano_,' I thought as I pulled out two silver chalices.

_X Flashback X_

_ '__Adrian, before you leave, I have something for you._'

'_What is it milady Calano?_'

'_I have here for you, two _new_ silver chalices for the _Fountain,' Calano told me while pulling them out. '_I believe you know what to do with these yes?_'

'_Yes milady. One cup has a mermaid's tear with water from the _Fountain_. While the other, just has water from the _Fountain_. The one with the tear gives all the years that the person who drank just the water lived, or could have lived. If fate had been kinder to them that is_,' I smiled.

'_Then you know where to get one yes?_'

'_White Cap Bay_.'

'_I knew that you were a great sailor, with much knowledge to boot._'

'_You flatter me milady._'

'_Take these with you, and have a safe journey,_' she said as she was leaving.

'_I will,_' I said taking the chalices.

'_Oh, and another thing,_' she said turning back around.

'_Yes ma 'me?_'

'_Since you did my Davy and me such a _great _service, you can step on land anytime you want. I lifted the once every ten years for you, Norrington, Will, and my beloved._'

'_I don't know what to say milady_.'

'_You're welcome Adrian_.' With that, she left.

_X End Flashback X_

I decided that we should take a little detour to _Tortuga_ before we sailed to the _Fountain_. I just finished re-charting our course when my first mate came in.

"Sir, we are finished loading the gold and silver."

"Tell the boys to make way. Our first stop is _Tortuga_. We need more lanterns."

"Whatever for sir?"

"Don't question me. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes sir, I meant no disrespect."

"The men should be glad for the short stop I imagine. Thanks to Calano, we can step on land _anytime we want_."

"Aye sir, I'll tell the crew."

'_That should only put us about a day behind the others_,' I thought to myself.


	20. Tortuga

We were sailing for Tortuga, when I heard the resounding cry of "Land Ho!" I went out on deck. The sun was rising off to the East, and it was a red morning. '_Red in the morning, sailors' warning; Red at night sailors' delight_,' I thought to myself. '_This could be an interesting day_.' "All right men," I exclaimed to my crew. "Thanks to Calano, we can step on land anytime we want. So, have your wenches and drink yourselves silly! This time tomorrow, I want us to be sober, and ready to make way! AM I CLEAR?"

"Aye sir!"

"Go have some fun lads!"

All but 30 of my men left the ship in under a half hour. I left to find a store with enough lanterns for when we arrive at White Cap Bay. I found one not just a few feet from the tavern. I walked in with a bag of gold that was cataloged from the Man O' War.

"Hello sir, what may I do…" the poor shop keeper said. He must have seen what I looked like.

"Fear not my good man. I am not recruiting any more souls today. I am here to shop for lanterns. Do you sell those?"

"Ye-yes sir. I have about 30 of them in the back."

"How much for the lot?"

"That would be 150 pounds."

I pulled out five gold coins. "Here are two for the lanterns, one for yourself, and one for the misses if you have one. One for the kids too, if you have any."

"I do sir, a boy."

"Being a parent has to be the greatest thing in the world for you huh?"

"Yes sir. Do you have any of your own?"

"No, I haven't won a lady's heart yet. When can you have them ready?"

"I can have them out within the hour. You're very generous sir," he said taking the coins.

"The crew of the _Dutchman_ can be cruel, but we do have hearts. You have a good day sir."

"You too sir," he said dumbfounded at my remark.

I left the shop, a little lighter in coin, but not by much. I left for the Harbormaster next. It took a little doing, but I found one near the outskirts of town.

"Hello sir, what may I do…," he stopped mid-sentence.

"You are the second person to do that today. I'm not here to get any souls for my ship sir. I'm only here for some pitch or tar, if you have it."

"I didn't mean no disrespect Captain Jacobs."

This surprised me that he knew my name. "How do you know who I am?"

"The world is a big place sir. But, word can still get around about you and your friends destroying the East India Trading Company."

"That's it huh? Well, do you have what I require?"

"Yes sir. How many barrels would you like?"

"Only one."

"That'll be 100 pounds even."

Like with the last man, I gave him more than what was required. "I'll give you four gold pieces."

"You are very generous Captain. Whatever for?"

"Well, one for the tar and pitch," I said putting it on the counter. "One for you," I put it atop the other one. "One for the misses. Also one for your little ones," I said putting on the other two.

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell her sex on you. From the smell of it, you had her before you came to work. And, I can smell two other scents that can only come from little ones. You have a good day sir."

"To you as well," the man said with a smile on his face.


	21. Evening Fun

I left for the Tavern and ordered a pint of rum. I turned around to look at my crew getting along well with the native islanders. "Is that all you require Captain Jacobs," asked the barkeep.

I figured out why in a quick minute why everyone was so at ease with my crew. "You guys sure get news fast."

"Aye, that be true. Most of the men here as you know are pirates. And have heard of your exploits. Must have been one _hell_ of a fight."

"Nah. With a little help from a dear friend, the armada didn't stand a chance."

"Oh, good old Calli helped you too?"

I spat out my rum. "How?"

"Sailors used to fear her. The Kraken I mean. But, when we heard that she helped in dispatching those arses, she became a hero."

"Aye, she did, didn't she," I asked with a smile. I turned back to the tavern. "Heave to folks!" They got quite. "As you know who _I_ am. I appreciate the kindness you ae giving my crew and I."

"You got rid of Beckett! Why shouldn't we be happy," yelled one of the patrons.

"Aye we did. We did it to free the seas of a man who thought he was invincible. We _gave back_ the rule of the oceans to those who wanted to provide for their families. We gave it back to those who wanted to be _free_. The oceans cannot be ruled by a single man! The oceans are ruled by those that have sweat on their brows, the strength in their backs, and the _courage _in their hearts! _Those_ are the people who deserve to sail the oceans of this world!"

"Aye!"

"With that in mind ladies and gentlemen," I turned to the barkeep and yelled for everyone to hear. "Barkeep, five rounds for everyone, on me!"

"YEAH!"

"That will be 1,500 pounds."

I handed him the bag I had. "That should cover it I think."

He took it and dumped it on the counter. "Captain Jacobs, this whole bag is worth 10,000 pounds," he said awe stuck.

"Feh. A drop in the well compared to what I have in my hold."

"Of course sir."

"As a matter of fact, make it ten rounds. That way you can keep some for yourself, and buy, or build a new business of your own. A home to if you so choose."

"Thank you, thank you _very_ much sir! If you want a few more for yourself it's on the house."

I smiled at the man. "Thank you." I took a big gulp, and enjoyed myself for a little while longer. I watched as my crew ate, drank, and was a very merry lot. I drank at least three more pints, and left to go get what I needed. I walked back to the general store, and the owner had them ready. He also had a woman and a boy with him.

"Captain Jacobs, I would like you to meet my wife Caroline and son Thomas."

"Miss Caroline, Tom," I said tipping my hat.

"We thank you for your generosity Captain. We have lived here all our lives, and never met a man like you."

"Are you _the _Captain Jacobs? I mean, the one who wields a three barreled gun," Thomas asked me.

"Thomas, where are your manners," the misses scolded him.

"It's quite all right Miss Caroline." I went down to Thomas' level. "Indeed I do young man. Would you like to see? If," I said turning to his parents, "it's alright with your parents of course."

"Now I'm curious," said the shop owner.

I pulled out my rifle and my triple barrel flintlock.

"Wow, did you make both of these yourself," Thomas asked me.

"Yes I did. It took me a good two weeks to make my rifle, and half a month for my pistols. I even made a new one," I said pulling out my revolver. "It's a flintlock with a revolving chamber. I call it a revolver. Would you like to see how they work?"

"Oh yes please!"

"Mom, dad," I asked his parents.

"Why not?"

We stepped outside and I collected unused or empty bottles from the street. In total, I had 14 bottles which wasn't all that surprising. Considering, I was in a place where pirates, merchants, and even men of power came to have a good time. I loaded and primed all of my guns in less than 10 minutes. I got ready to fire my Gatling pistols. I aimed, and fired all three of my shots from 100 yards. The bottles shattered from where they were sitting on the well. I continued this for another 10 times, and had a crowd of people watching. At the last shot from my flintlock revolver, the people cheered. Thomas came up to me then.

"Wow! That was impressive Captain Jacobs! I wish I had your inventiveness."

"He's right Mr. Jacobs. If you ever paten those, you could be a rich man," Thomas' father said.

"I can't do that. If the British or Spaniards were to learn how to make these weapons, there would be devastation on these seas like no one has _ever_ seen before. I keep these under lock and key at all times and," I was talking when someone shouted, "Pick pocket!"

I turned and looked at the man who was running away with one of my Gatling pistols. I had one shot left in my rifle. I took aim, calculated that the man was at 500 yards, and fired. He went down like a ton of bricks. I walked up to the man, come to find out it was the same man I nearly shot in Kingston. "So, we meet again you poxy cur," I said rolling him over.

"Heh, nice seeing you to _Captain_ Jacobs," he said coughing up blood.

"Why did you try and take one of my weapons?"

"Like one of those folks said, if I got it patented, I would be a _very_ rich man."

"That may be so, but you should've known better than to steal from _me_ mate. You remember what I did to your friend two years ago right?"

"I see it every night before I got to sleep."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you are going to end up the same way," I said getting out one of my spare guns.

"I'll save you a place in _Hell_ shall I," he laughed.

"Go ahead. I'm not coming anytime soon." I fired a shot and it went through his head. I walked back, and said, "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem sir. We have been trying to catch that man for half a month. Bastard was the best pickpocket in this place. We haven't been able to catch him either; until you shot him in the back."

"I accept the thanks. Anyway, I need to take the lanterns and head back to my ship."

"Have a good day Captain," Thomas told me.

"You to Thomas." Before I was about to leave, I turned back to Thomas. "Thomas, how would you like to have one of these for your very own? Well, not now of course. But, when you come of age, and your parents give you their approval, you can use it? How does that sound?"

"Oh please sir?!"

"Mom, dad; what say you?"

"I say that, that's a grand idea," said his father.

I turned to look at his mom. "Miss Caroline?"

"It uses powder and a regular ball yes?"

"Of course."

"We'll teach him how to load and take care of a regular pistol first. _Then_, we'll see if he can take care of your weapon."

"Sounds fair. What do you think Tom?"

"Okay," he said glumly.

"Hey, none of that young man. I'll be back. I make that my solemn vow. How old are you now?"

"I'm 7 years old."

"Okay then. In eleven years, I promise to come back, and teach you how to take care of _my_ gun. Do we have an accord," I asked sticking out my hand.

"We have an accord."

"Now, I want you to be good for your ma and pop, okay?"

"Yes sir." He saluted me.

I walked away with a smile on my face.


	22. New Crewmates

I walked until I was at the Harbor Master. It was early evening, and the stars were coming out one by one.

"Hullo sir!"

I knew that voice, because it belonged to the man I wanted to see. "Hullo to you too my good man!" Like the General Store owner, he had his wife and kids out with him. "Ah, this must be your wife! Miss…?"

"Victoria," she blushed.

"You told her about your day didn't you," I guffawed.

"Indeed. She was redder than she was now. Red as a tomato she was."

"And these must be your little ones," I said looking at the boy and girl. The boy looked about 17 and the girl looked to be the same age. "Twins I see by the looks of them."

"How did you guess that," the boy asked me.

"I see how the two of you are standing close to each other. Another is that I can smell the blood between you two is strong. May I inquire your names?"

"My name is Damien."

"My name is Julianna."

"I see. So, I also sense that you two have something even you haven't told your parents."

"How," they both said at the same time.

"I sense that you, Julianna, have strong ties to the sea." I turned to Damien. "I also sense that you James have strong ties to the Earth. What can you two do?"

"I think we should show them," Damien told his sister.

"I have to agree." They both closed their eyes, and the next thing I saw was amazing. Damien summoned fire from nowhere, and had stones flying around his hands. Julianna had water come to her from a stream I smelled nearby, and her hair was whipping about like a hurricane.

"You are elemental users," I said awestruck.

"What in the name of GOD in Heaven?" Their father said.

"Oh blessed Mary!" Their mother said.

"Don't fret you two. I have seen powers such as these in my time on this Earth. They are not witches. They have been given great powers by God. For what reasons, I know not. I'm sure you have noticed things before yes? Things that have should've taken a little longer than they should have perhaps?"

"Well, I send Julianna out to get water for our baths, and in just a few seconds, she comes back," Victoria told me.

"What about you," I asked the father.

"I have asked Damien to light a fire sometimes, and in no time at all, we have a blazing inferno."

"Any trouble with intruders?"

"A few times, yes. But, they either seemed to be blown away by a strong gust of wind, or swallowed up by the Earth."

"There you have it." I sensed a change of attitude between the parents. It didn't feel right anymore. "What are you two planning? Are you going to sell your children as side show freaks? Or sell them to make you even _more_ money than what I gave you," I asked pulling out one of my swords _Torn Allegiance_.

"Why would we do such a thing? They're our children for God's sake," Victoria told me.

"Spoken like a true mother. But, there is one more thing you should know about me. I'm not just a Captain of my own ship, and crewman of the _Flying Dutchman_. I'm an alchemist."

"Alchemy is the work of Lucifer," Victoria yelled.

"Devil worshipper!" Dad yelled.

"Kids, get behind me." They did so. "One thing that's good about being an alchemist is that I have a bigger perception of the world than most people. I can tell when someone is lying for instance. Like you both just did when I asked if you were planning on selling your kids, or using them for your own personal gain. So, will you let them come quietly, or do I have to kill you?"

"You do, and you would be chased all over the seas."

"Funny you should say that. You both live on the outskirts of town, not even _close_ to the sea as a Harbor Master should be. So, I'm thinking that this is a sham, and you two are wanted fugitives of the crown." I turned to the kids. "How long have you been living here guys?"

"You tell him and you're _dead_!"

"**STOW IT**!"

"We've only lived here for a half year," Julianna said to me.

"Is that right Damien?"

He nodded his head.

"Now, one other question, are these you're real parents?"

"No, they kidnapped us!"

"Why you little!" The 'dad' pulled out a pistol.

"Don't even _think_ about it," I said while pulling out my rifle.

"Victor," yelled 'mom'.

"Victor? Victor as in Victor Marks? You are a _very _wanted man in England my friend. You have scammed people out of hundreds of pounds, and not delivered what they asked for. You take the money, and you run. So, what was your plan with these two hmm? Sell these two as sex slaves? Make them use their powers, and get coin from the streets? I'm guessing the latter. People would get scared, try them as witches, and burn them at the stake, when you had enough coin that is."

"Very observant aren't you Jacobs," I heard Victoria say.

"Ah, the famous cat thief Victoria. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. One of _the_ best pick pockets this side of the Caribbean. Teamed up with Marks have we? He isn't the best at sharing with others."

"He's right," Marks said shooting Victoria in the head.

I pulled the trigger, and told the kids to run. We ran as fast as we could to the General Store. "Does anybody know about a man and a woman who lived in the woods with these two children?" I asked John.

"No sir. Why do you ask?"

"Because," I started. "I just killed Victor Marks and Cat Thief Victoria just on the outskirts of town. They were keeping these two kids prisoner to further their thieving career."

"Good god," John yelled. "What do we do about them now?"

"Please sir," they turned to me. "We've seen the orphanages in London, and we don't want to go there! They would probably separate us to!"

I grabbed them in for a hug. "Hush now. I promise that I won't let that happen, e_ver_." Surprisingly enough, they hugged me back. "I just have one more question for the pair of you."

"What sir," Julianna asked me.

"What age were you taken?"

"I think," Damien started. "When we were 10 sir."

'_Seven years. Seven years of being with those bastards. They must have not been shown kindness _ever_. Well, that's about to change,_' I thought to myself. "Kids, can we adults talk in private?"

"O-okay," they said in unison.

"Thomas?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I want you to keep an eye out for those two for me for a few minutes. You think you can do that?"

"Aye, Aye, sir!"

"There's a good lad." They left and we got down to business. "Seven years they have been with those two thieves. Seven years on the run. Seven years of being prisoners. I can't imagine that they were ever shown a kindness."

"I don't think so either sir," John said.

"I can't begin to fathom how they survived this long," Caroline said.

"I agree Miss Caroline. What do you think I should do?"

"Even with the gold you gave us, we wouldn't be able to feed two more mouths," John told me. "Couldn't you take them with you?"

"And endanger their well-being? Have you lost it John? I'm a _wanted pirate_ for the love of GOD! My life style isn't what I would put on anyone. Let alone two teenagers," I said with my head in my hands.

"What if we let them decide," a surprising voice said.

I turned, and it was Thomas with the twins. "I thought I told you to keep them in the other room young man," I said sternly.

"I'm sorry Captain Jacobs, sir. I was curious, and they kinda followed me."

"It's all right Tom," I said exasperated. "Come here Damien, Julianna, if you please." They came and stood in front of me. "I am going to let you two decide on where you want to be. You are old enough to make your own decisions on your own. So, will you want to stay here and wait for a ship to find a new home, _or_ do you want to become part of _my_ family and sail the seas that I call home?"

"We want to sail with you," they both said.

"You heard what I said, I'm a pirate; a wanted man! As you can even see, I'm not even _human_."

"We decided we wanted to sail with you because," Damien started.

"You are the only one who has been kind to us," Julianna finished.

"Ugh," I said rubbing my neck. "Okay," I gave in. "But, since you will be sailing with me on _my_ ship, you must obey _my_ rules. You will learn how to run out the guns, fight with a sword, fire a pistol, swab a deck, how to navigate using the sun and stars; you will learn how to take care of a sword and pistol, _and_ you will learn what every part of the ship is. I will test your knowledge every few days at random, to make sure you know them. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"All right then, we'll leave here, and go and retrieve your things." I saw the distraught looks on their faces. "We'll only be there a few minutes."

"Okay," they said.

We left, and traveled back to the house. In the half hour that we were gone, the bodies were still there. "Grab your things, then Damien," I said to him.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going to put the bodies of these two in the house then I want you to torch it. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

They left to grab their things, and in no time at all, they were back with little sacks on their backs. "Is that _all_ you have?"

"Yes," Victoria said.

'_I'll remedy that at a later time_,' I thought. I grabbed both of the bodies, and laid them on the floor of the house. "I hope you rot in _Hell_," I said to them. I left the house. "Damien, I want it to be confined to the house only. I don't want the whole forest to be ablaze."

"Yes sir," he said igniting his hand. He walked to the house, and threw the fireball on top of the house. It went up in seconds.

"Let's go." I turned on my heel with the pair of them right behind.


	23. New Home

It was getting to be first light, and I walked up on deck. "**ALL HANDS ON DECK**!" All my crew was there as per their orders. "Lads, we have two new members to our crew. Meet Damien and Julianna. They were held captive by Victor Marks, and Cat Thief Victoria. I relinquished their hold, and now they have a permanent residence in _hell_." I heard snickers from the crew. "I have told them that they are to learn everything they can about living on a ship. I want you to teach them everything you know."

"Everyone and I mean _everyone_, is to teach them all you know about running a ship, and being a part of this family. Are we clear?!"

"Aye captain!"

"Step to it then! Release the main sails! Let's get underway!" James came up on deck then.

"Sir, you know as well as I that it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship."

"Oh stop being so damn superstitious. She'll learn to pull her own weight, in time."

"Yes sir."

"Besides," I said with a grin. "They might come in very handy."

"How so?"

"I'll let them show you, in time."

"If you say so sir."

He left and we were underway. In the days that followed, with our leave of Tortuga, the twins were doing very well. They were quick learners, especially in navigating. I quizzed them as I said I would, and they passed every time. I now watched, as they were learning how to fight with a sword. They were naturals. They followed their instincts, and created their own unique style. Sometimes they would be back to back, fighting at least five or more of the crew. Damien would sometimes be fighting one, while Julianna would be fighting the guy behind him. And sometimes, one would fight while the other came around and finished the job.

I clapped my hands, and they turned to look at me. "You two are doing a _very_ fine job. I see that you two are naturals with a sword."

"Thank you Captain," they said together.

"You're welcome. But, could I see you two in my cabin?"

"Yes sir."

"James Kidd," I yelled across the deck.

"Aye sir," he said coming up to the helm.

"Come with me."

"As you wish sir."

We went into my cabin, and I closed and locked my door. "I believe you have met the twins yes?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"Okay then. What is said in this room is to stay here. Am I clear," I asked looking at the three of them.

"Aye sir," the three of them said.

"Good. Now Damien, Julianna, James, I have called you to my cabin to talk about why I said that these two would come in handy." I turned to the twins. "I would like to show my first mate why I wanted you two here. Is that okay?"

"It's fine with us sir," Julianna said.

"Now James, don't freak out at what you are about to see. They have been given gifts by the Lord Almighty. Damien, Julianna, if you please."

They closed their eyes and concentrated. In a matter of seconds, Damien had his left hand ablaze, and right hand with a dust devil inside it. Julianna blew open the windows with a gust of wind, and water from the sea came to swirl around her.

"Now you see why I told them that they would come in handy."

Kidd stood there watching the sight before him unfold. "Sir, you weren't wrong. I see that these two have great potential. If we taught them how to use their powers in a fight," he trailed off.

"Out of the question. If anyone was to find out about them, we would be hard pressed to hide them. The Kings of both Spain and England would want them for their own."

"I didn't mean it like that sir. If we taught them how to defend themselves, and how to control the winds and tides, we could go anywhere, in a matter of _days_ instead of weeks, months, or years. What I also meant was that, if they could defend the ship using these powers, we wouldn't have to worry about Hunters and any other ships."

"I think I see where you're going with this." I turned to the twins. "How about it kids? You could learn how to control your powers even more than what you already can. You could defend your home with a matter of ease, and kill anyone who would want to do you or us harm. What say you?"

"I don't want to become the property of any _Monarch,_" Damien said.

I turned to Julianna. "I'm not a piece of property that can be bought, sold, or used for _anyone's_ personal gain."

"So, our answer is yes," they said.

"Good. I along with Master Kidd will be teaching you. I believe it's not just about physical strength, but about the strength of the mind also. We will teach you endurance, strength, and control. Your first session will be tonight at the eighth bell."

"Of course sir."

"You three are dismissed."

They left and I started planning on what the first lesson would be.


	24. Training

When the eighth bell rang, the twins came to my cabin. I had set up the lanterns I bought for Damien to try and light them. I had a bucket of water for Julianna to try and have her move the liquid around the cabin. The second part I had planned was going to be on deck. "Good, you're here," I said setting up the last lantern. "The first part I want us to do is for me to gauge the extent of your powers. The second will be the _real_ test outside on deck."

"Yes sir."

"Damien, you're up first."

"What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to stand by the door, and try to light these lanterns."

"Easy enough," he said taking step.

"Uh-uh. I said for you to stand by the door, and light them from where you stand."

"Okay." He concentrated, and his hand lit up like a candle. Next, he proceeded to throw the fireball.

"Again, no. I want you to stand there, and control where the flame goes. Your fire is an extension of you. Like your arm. You move it as _you_ want it to. But, you must remember this, fire is destructive, but it also can create new life. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Now, try it again."

Damien stood where he was, and made his fire again. He waved his hand, and fire started to shoot out. He willed it to go forward, ant it lit the first lantern. "Good. Now, I want you to try and curve it around the room to light the rest."

He concentrated, and it proceeded to do what I told him. In a matter of a few seconds, all the lanterns were lit. "Very good," I exclaimed. "Now Julianna," I turned to her. "I want you to take the water from that bucket, and put all of them out."

"Okay." She concentrated, and the water from the bucket started to swirl around her like she had her own gravitational pull. She put her arm forward, and did as her brother did. In the end, I got the result I wanted. "This is a very good start. It seems that the both of you have been training each other. Now, the _true_ test, will be out on deck." We walked out on deck and it was a clear night. I turned to them again. "Now, I want you to broaden your minds. Julianna, I want you to see how fast we are going using your affinity with wind and the water."

She closed her eyes, and in a few seconds, they were open again. "We're going twelve knots. The tide is with us to."

"Extraordinary. Do you think you could make us go faster?"

"I can try." She closed her eyes and lifted her hands. The wind picked up, and drew the canvas taught. I looked over the rail, and there was a small wave propelling us forward also. This lasted for a few seconds, until it died down.

"You have an amazing gift Julianna."

"Thank you," she huffed.

I turned to Damien. "Damien, I want you to create a ball of fire big enough to become a beacon. You think you can do that?"

"Like my sister said, I'll try." He concentrated, and both his arms were on fire. I saw him throw his arms upward, and created a massive fireball. He held it for a full 30 seconds, until he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Whoa there," I said catching him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I think he's going to be fine," I said checking his pulse. "He'll be out for a bit. Take him to your cabin. It's under my own. I want you to sleep, and be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Julianna said grabbing her brother.

With that, I also went to my cabin, and fell asleep thinking of the progress they made.

**Ahoy everyone! This is the good Captain here! I see that you have been reading my story and would like to thank you. If you have some good ideas for my two OCs that Captain Red Blade has adopted, please review, or message me. NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't have anything nice to say, just keep your mouth shut. I appreciate reviews and ideas! So, tell your friends, tell fellow writers and authors, because if I get more reviews, I will update as fast as I can! Gotta set sail folks. Captain Jas. H00K!**


	25. Fountain pt 1

We reached the island where the fountain was located in just a few short days, five to be precise. '_This is the night. Time to put my plan into action_,' I thought to myself. "ALL HANDS ON DECK," I yelled. In a matter of minutes, my crew was assembled. "You know where we are gentleman, now I want to tell you why. We are here at _White Cap Bay_, to catch a mermaid and harvest a tear. For what purpose, I cannot say yet. I want this ship ready to go under, and all the lanterns we have lit around the ship. Is that understood?!"

"Aye captain aye!"

"Step to it then!"

After all of them were lit we went under. "Let's have a shanty!"

"I think I have just the song sir," Julianna said to me.

"I would like to hear it."

She closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young__lass, who seemed to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There's nothing that can console me, but my jolly sailor bold,_

When I started hearing her sing, it was like an angel's voice.

_His hair it hangs in__ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_

_May happiness attend him wherever he__may__go,_

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he__sails_ _home. _

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_

_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

_His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 gold,_

_And he frowns upon his daughter, who__loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

_True love has__grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

The guys and I decided to join in. We were pretty good.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

When we finished, we had all matters of mermaids swimming around us.

I decided to be a gentleman. "Hello ladies. My name is Captain…"

"We know who you are Captain Jacobs. We also know why you are here. Suffice to say, we won't give you _any_ tears."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And, I'm sorry about what's going to happen." I turned to Julianna. "Julia, could you teach them a lesson," I asked with an evil grin.

"It would be my pleasure Captain." She made a circling motion with her hand, and the water around us started to swirl and churn. As she spun her hand faster and faster, the water around us turned into an underwater water spout, with us in the middle, safe and sound.

"I only want one my dear. I don't care which."

"Of course sir." She closed her eyes to concentrate, and a mermaid was thrown from the water spout.

"Ah, there we are," I said looking at her. "You will come in _very_ handy my dear." I turned to Julia again. "If you can get us out of here as fast as you can, that would be appreciated."

"Of course. I find being underwater better. It's calmer down here."

I just smiled at how well she did, and we were off. When we got some distance between the mermaid's sisters, I started talking to her. "I'm sorry about that. But what I have planned requires a tear."

"But you already can live forever," she stated.

"It's not for me."

"Then who could you," she stopped to think. "NO! You're not using my tear on _that_ man! Please, I beg of you, anyone but _HIM_!"

I grinned, playing oblivious. "Who are you referring to?"

"You know _damn _well who!"

I just continued grinning. "_Who_ are you talking about?"

"Blackbeard," she said in a whisper.

"That's right. May I ask you your name? I don't want to be calling you _it_ or _she_ all the time."

"You don't deserve that luxury. You can rot in the deepest pits of _hell_ for all I care."

I sighed. "I'm the first lieutenant of Davy Jones' fleet Adrian 'Red Blade' Jacobs. You probably knew that already. So, before I tear _every single scale off of your body_, tell me your _name_ mermaid!"

She blanched at my threat. Unbeknownst to her, I was lying. I couldn't actually do that. The mermaid Julia picked out was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"My n-name is Trinity. I'm the sister of Serena, the mermaid that Blackbeard took."

I just grinned my famous shark tooth grin. "I thank you Trinity. Put her in the brig! We'll release her and head ashore with her hands and legs bound." I turned away and walked to my cabin, with Trinity screaming obscenities behind me. I decided to go to the helm instead. I turned to Damien. "Are they nearly at the fountain?"

He closed his eyes, and sensed for their footsteps upon the earth. "About another five days, and they should reach the cave where the fountain resides."

"I see that you've been practicing. Julianna is doing very well too."

"We have been sir. Before we go to bed we practice for another half hour."

"I see. So in five days, what can _you_ do?" He closed his eyes and a fire started to burn in his hands. '_We are _underwater_ and Damien can heat his hand enough for it to burn_,' I thought. I continued to watch then, his whole body, with the exception of his clothes, was aflame. "You have excelled even past my expectations. But, I have to ask, would you like to be a part of the expedition party?"

"Of course. I would _love_ to test my powers against those damn _Spaniards_."

"Would you like to come with us as well Julianna?"

"Obviously. Seeing them squirm and writhe like the worms they are," she smiled.

I looked at the two, and of course you could tell they were twins. Even if they started to take on the looks of sea life in the short time they were on my ship. They had hair like seaweed, Julianna's was blue, and her brother's was green. But, that's where it gets weird. Damien started to take on the look of coral. The coral was red and started from his shoulders up to his neck, and started to go down his arms. The coral on him had the looks of unmoving flames. Julianna was a different story. She had blue skin, webbed hands and feet, and had coral covering her forearms like armor. I looked at Damien again and he had the same thing going on. "Hmm, it seems as though you two are taking upon the sea life that resembles your powers. This is an interesting development."

"It seems that way sir," Damien said to me.

"I would have to agree with my brother. He has an affinity for fire and earth while I have affinities to water and air. What do you think this means for us Captain?"

"I can't say for sure. But, I have a theory. With your powers and being a part of my crew, that you have developed like this is only proving how powerful you will eventually become. Now, I want you to still train like you have been. By this time next week, I want to see how your powers fare against the Spanish. Am I understood?" They nodded their affirmative. "Good. Now, I want you both to keep practicing. When we reach the fountain, I want you to raise _hell on Earth_."

"That's kind of a given isn't it," Damien asked with a smirk.

I smiled at the both of them. "I guess it is. You know what? Let's celebrate this victory in the galley? We can eat and drink to your success!" The three of us ate and drank until I made them go to bed. I thought about the progress they made, and how happy I was for them. They were part of my family now, and I would do everything in my power to make sure they and my crew, were safe, no matter what was thrown our way.


	26. Wierd

I was dreaming about Trinity, and what we were doing, when everything tilted sideways. As I fell, I looked down. All I saw was blackness. I felt like I was slowing down. As I touched the ground, a bunch of fish swam out of the way. I looked again at the floor, and it was _me_. I was surrounded by my family. Then I heard a voice.

'_There is so much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid._'

I was sort of scared at this point. I mean, a 19 year old man standing on blue picture of myself and my family. '_What is this trickery? Is this real_?'

'_It is very real Adrian Michael Jacobs. Or is it Captain Red Blade?_ _The door is still shut. Are you willing to open it to go to new places?_'

'_New places? This is so weird, like I've seen this before, but where?_' I decided to walk forward. I was in the middle now, and three pedestals rose from the ground. The weapons were a sword, a shield, and a _wand_?

'_Power slumbers in you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well._'

I walked up to the shield first. And the same unknown voice told me, '_The power of the Guardian; Kindness to aid friends; a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_'

I put it back because I knew I could protect my family. I walked up to the staff next.

The same unknown voice spoke again. '_The power of the Mystic; Inner strength; a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_'

I put it back because I knew alchemy. It _is_ a type of magic after all. I then walked up to the sword.

'_The power of the Warrior; Invincible courage; a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_'

I thought about it. I knew how to wield it since I created my own. Wherever I went, ships were destroyed, crews dead at my feet, and my family was safe. '_Yes, this is the power I seek_.'

'_Your path is set. What will you give up in exchange?_'

I walked straight to the staff without thinking.

'_The power of the Mystic; Inner strength; a staff of wonder and ruin. Do you give up this power?_'

'_I give up this power_,' I thought.

'_You have chosen the power of the Warrior. You have given up the power of the Mystic. Is this the form you choose?_'

'_I choose this form_,' I thought/spoke. No sooner did I think that, the pedestals tilted sideways and the picture started to crumble. I fell again. I fell for a little while, until I saw a pure white and crystalline picture. This time it was me, but surrounded by people, if they could be called that. There were ten of them, and surrounding them were wolves. I stared at them, and my picture.

We all looked like _angels_, we were so beautiful. '_My _'adoptive'_ parents Carlisle and Esme; my bear of a brother Emmett; our local blonde sister Rosalie; our little pixie Alice; our fighter Jasper; my beautiful daughter Bree; our lion Edward; my new sister Bella; my little niece Renesmee. All of them were my big happy family._'

Then one of my blades popped into my hand. It was _Sure Shot_.

'_You have been given the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and ones you have come to call family._'

What I saw next scared the hell out of me. It was a small dark shape coming out of the ground. '_No, this cannot be! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!_' I knew what it was, because I've played the game so many times. I continued to stare as more appeared.

'_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._'

I took a swipe at the nearest one, and it disappeared. Then its friends followed suite.

'_Behind you!_'

I slashed at the one that snuck up behind me, while I was watching and waiting for more to appear. As soon as more appeared, I slashed, stabbed, and sliced until they were all gone. I looked and there was one more. But as I continued watching, it disappeared into the floor. I watched as the pool of Darkness grew bigger, consuming the pillar I was standing on. I was standing in it, and it started to envelope me. As I was being consumed, I started to struggle. I continued to flail around until I noticed I was on another pillar and the Darkness was gone. This one was blood red. It had a picture of me again with red eyes. This time I had fangs like I did now, but blood was dripping from my mouth.

I saw three other people surrounding me this time. '_That's my father, Alucard,_' I thought to myself. '_There's my mother Seras. That's my grandma Integra, and my uncle Walter!_' I stopped and thought, '_How do I know these people?_' Surrounding them were guns, swords, and crosses. I looked up, and there was a transparent door in front of me. I walked up to it, and tried to grab the handle. My hand phased through it. '_Well, I can't open it just yet._' I looked behind me, and there was a treasure chest. I opened it, and inside was a green liquid. I pocketed it, and a giant crate appeared.

I destroyed the crate and part of the door became solid. I looked around again, and there was a barrel. I concentrated on it, picked it up and threw it. It weighed next to nothing. Before it touched the floor, it disappeared. I looked at the door again, and it was solid. I walked up to it and before I touched it, it opened by itself. I was engulfed by a bright white light.


	27. Lots of Questions and No Answers

When I was able to get my sight back, I noticed I was back on the _Dutchman_. But there were three people standing there on the main deck. One was the Captain, another was Calano, and the last one was _Trinity_?

'_Hold on. The door won't open up just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._'

I walked up to the Captain first.

"_What do you want out of life? To be rich? To be feared? To have a family of your own?_"

'_I want to have a family of my own_.'

"_So you want a family huh_?"

I walked to Calano next.

"_What are you so afraid of? Losing your family? Breaking promises? Being hated?_"

'_Being hated._'

"_Is being hated all that scary?_"

I finally got to Trinity, hoping her questions would be easier.

"_What's the most important to you? Family? Riches? Strength?_"

That was a tough one. I would have liked to choose all three, but I knew I couldn't. I thought about what she said. I was already rich in family and possessions. I was strong in body and mind. But, I came back to family. When Calano and Emily would have their babies, I knew I would be there to protect my ever growing family. I would do it until I took my last breath, maybe not even then. '_Family is important to me_.'

"_Is family such a big deal?_"

'_So, you want to have a family of your own. You are afraid of being hated. Family is important to you. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady course and you'll be fine._'

"That sounds fine."

I was shrouded in a white light again. When I could see, I saw myself standing on a picture of me with three other pirates. I looked again, and I saw a strange tattoo on my arm. It was a skull and cross bones, with another set of bones. It looked like a compass. I saw the pirates, and they were surrounded by what looked like islands, and a five circle cross. '_North Blue, East Blue, South Blue, West Blue, and the Grandline_,' I thought. '_How do I know this?_'

I looked up and saw a bright circle of light in the middle of the picture. I walked toward it, and as soon as I got there, more shadows appeared. '_Damn it, not this _again!' My sword _Crossbones_ appeared in my hand this time. I shot a few and swung at the rest. As soon I was finished with that, a set of multicolored stairs appeared. I walked up until I was at the top of yet _another_ pillar. This time it was blue and purple, with beings that looked to be made up of metal and gears, and they were locked in battle.

I looked down, and saw two symbols on their chests. I knew what they were. '_The Autobots and the Decepticons._' I also knew which was which.'_The one on the right is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. On his left is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons._' I looked at Optimus again. '_Dad._'

Like last time, I was surrounded by others. '_Uncle Megatron. That's my brother Bumblebee. Auntie Starscream, my mentor Ironhide, Soundwave the spymaster, and my family medic Ratchet_. _How do I know all of these names,_' I thought screamed. I fell to the floor holding my head. I looked up after about a minute, and saw another bright circle. '_If I do this, I hope I get some answers_.' I walked up to it and the voice spoke again.

'_The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes._'

I noticed my shadow come out of the ground, and it transformed in front of me. When it was standing I knew now that it was a Darkside, one of the purest of Heartless.

'_But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_'

I ran towards it pulling out _Sure Shot_ and _Crossbones_. I shot at its head, then at its hands. When I heard 'click-click', I started hacking, slashing, and stabbing at the things hands. As I was doing that, the Darkside pounded a fist into the ground, and out popped shadows. I fought them all and the Darkside at the same time. After what felt like a half hour, I slashed its hand one last time, and it fell. A swirl of darkness came up from beneath me, and I started thrashing, not wanting to succumb to the darkness.

'_…__But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will finally bring peace. You are a traveler that will have many friends, and an even bigger family; with even more enemies. Remember that my vassal._'


	28. Traveling Woes

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of seagulls and the gentle lap of waves against my ship. I got dressed, and headed out of my cabin. I was thinking about my dream last night, and what it meant. '_A traveler it called me. Did the voice mean a traveler of _Worlds?' If this was the case, I was in Port Royal. '_Oh boy_,' I thought.

I put the thought away to think on it later. "All hands on deck!" After about 15 minutes of gathering, my men and one woman, were all accounted for. "All right lads and lass, today is the day we head to the Fountain!" "Any who elect to stay behind may continue their service. If you elect to go, you can still stay, or you can leave. Your choice folks. So, who want to stay say aye!"

"AYE," a quarter of my crew said.

"All those that wish to go and stay, also shout aye!"

"Aye!" This time it was three quarters of my crew.

"All those who wish to leave, whimper nay." I got a small amount of nays, and it was a small bit of crew. "All right then. Let's head to the fountain lads!"

I got a rousing yell.

"Kidd," I yelled.

He came up to the helm. "Aye sir."

"Grab Trinity if you please. Bind only her hands. If she tries to run, you get the idea."

"Yes sir." He said going to do what I asked.

I turned back to the rest of my crew. "Lads, we leave now for the _Fountain of Youth_! Grab your pistols, cutlasses, rifles, and any extra ammo you can carry. We hunt for Spaniards boys," I smile my shark grin. I left to get my guns and two blades _Crossbones _and _Sure Shot_. I also grabbed all five of my guns. I had two revolvers, two Gatling pistols, and my triple barreled rifle. I walked out of my cabin, and saw Trinity being held by Kidd. I walked towards her. "I trust you had a good night's rest Miss Trinity?"

"As well as can be expected when you're being held prisoner by a pirate," she scolded me. "Other than that, I guess it was okay."

I took it in stride and asked, "Do you think you can walk? I don't want to be carrying you the whole way."

"I can walk just fine. But are the bindings really necessary?"

I looked at her hands, and they looked red already. "I will remove the rope, as soon as I draw a circle on you to make sure you don't get too far away from us."

"A transmutation circle," she asked incredibly.

"Aye, the very same."

She huffed. "Fine, you can draw it."

I drew the trace circle and then a binding circle. Both of these let me know where she was, and they acted like a rope between her and I. "You go farther than 20 ft. I'll know," I sneered.

"Good enough for me."

I cut her bonds. When she didn't run, I turned to my crew. "Move out lads, double time!"

We all started running into the forest with Damien and Juliana in the lead. We traveled for about thirty minutes, when we were blocked.

"What the blazes are these things," I heard a crewman yell.

"Shoot them!"

I heard gunshots, and turned around to see a Battleship, Pirate, Air Pirate, and a few small cannon looking Heartless I couldn't remember the name of. I just shouted the one thing that came to my mind. "Hide, now! I'll take care of them."

"But sir," Kidd said.

I growled. "Damn it, I said HIDE! That's an order First Mate Kidd! Now go!"

He looked at the Heartless, then back at me. "I sure hope you know what you're doing sir." With that he and my crew left.

After I saw them leave, I pulled out _Crossbones_ and _Sure Shot_. "I don't know how you got here, or why you guys are back, I'm just going to _end the lot of you_." Then they all started attacking me. I fired _Crossbones _first knowing the scattershot would harm a few, and disintegrate the rest. I fired six shots from _Sure Shot_ and got rid of the pesky cannons. I stabbed and slashed at the Battleship first since it was the bigger target. I got rid of the Air Pirate next with one continuous swipe from when I finished off the Battleship. I then ran at and disarmed a regular Pirate Heartless. I had my blade at its throat, when it surprised me.

"Por favor, matame," the Heartless said in Spanish. 'Please kill me,' it said.

"Quien te hizo esto?" 'Who did this to you?'

"Nuestro Capitan." 'Our Captain.'

'_The Spaniard_,' I thought. "Que descanse con los Angeles mi amigo." 'May you rest with the Angels my friend.'

"Gracias mi amigo." 'Thank you my friend.'

I stabbed him where his heart would've been. I watched as the Dark smoke dissolved. "I will avenge you my brothers. I will do it in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Amen," I prayed. I watched as one by one my men came out of hiding.

"Sir, can I ask you what those things were," Kidd asked brazenly.

I looked at the crew, then him. "Gents, we move to find a place to camp. Then, I will explain. Am I clear?"

I got a resounding 'Aye, aye Captain!'

"Good, let's go."

We were looking for a place to camp, when we came upon some pools. '_We shouldn't see these for at least another day_.' "How long have we been walking Damien?"

"About 14 hours sir. We are halfway to the _Fountain_."

"Thank you. Set up camp gents! I have a story to tell ye."


	29. Story of Hearts

It seemed no time at all, as we were sitting around a bonfire, and night fell.

"You lot are wondering what those creatures were aye," I asked.

I saw numerous head nods.

"Fine then. What I'm about to tell you is not for the faint of heart. Nor is it for cowards who want to run and suckle from your mother's teat in fear. I'm talking about beings gentlemen; beings that are created from the Darkness in people's hearts. They are called, the Heartless."

"The Heartless," Trinity asked.

"Yes miss Trinity. You see, in every person's heart, their very being, their very _soul_, is Darkness, with a capital D."

"Everyone knows that sir," Kidd spoke up. "It's called sin."

I glared at him. "I know that Kidd. May I continue now?"

He saw my look, and looked down. "Sorry sir."

I continued from where I was. "Gentlemen, this is no _ordinary_ darkness. This darkness, can consume your heart, and turn you into those things we saw earlier." I looked at them, and they were leaning forward now, eager to know what I did. "There are three parts to a person's being. They are the Heart, your will, goals, ambitions, and memories; the Body what you see, hear, smell, and taste; the Soul, the very core of your being. It is thought by a man named Ansem the Wise, that there is both Light and Darkness in everyone. This goes with a legend of a heart of hearts."

"A Heart of all worlds called Kingdom Hearts. But, in order for you to learn about the heart, you must learn of the legend," I said at great length. "Once long ago, all worlds, including this one, used to be One. But there were people who were greedy, and wanted this light all to themselves. This created Darkness. But there were others that wanted to keep the light for everyone. These sides fought a great battle, in which neither side won. But, there was still Light in the most unexpected of places."

"Where was this Light captain," asked the twins.

I smiled at them. "It resides in the hearts of children. There were children with hearts of pure Light, through all the chaos for Kingdom Hearts children remained. They wanted the fighting to end. And so, with the Light of their hearts, they separated the worlds. But, if the hearts of children are shrouded in Darkness, the worlds will vanish one by one. Now," I said. "It is time to tell you about the Heart of the worlds. Within these worlds, lies a heart, very much like our own. The Heartless are always searching for it, wanting to consume and corrupt it. If this happens a world will disappear."

"How do you know when a world disappears sir," asked one of my crewmen.

I looked up at the sky. "You see those stars lads? See how they burn bright in the night sky? Take a look, and tell me what you see."

They all looked.

"I see bright white lights," Kidd said.

"That's a very good observation master Kidd. Now can you tell me why I made you look up at the stars?"

He looked deep in thought for a minute. Then realization hit. "Those are the hearts of all the worlds?!"

I laughed. "Yes they are. Gents, those are no mere constellations you see when you stare up into the heavens. Those are worlds, just like ours." Then I got serious. "When a star goes out, that is the _end_ of a world. Those lights we see, is its heart. But, back to the topic we started on. The Heartless are beings made from the Darkness in a person's Heart."

"When a Heartless is born, it seeks out the heart of a world. The heart of this world, also leads to another, bigger heart," I told them. "The One Heart, the Heart of _all_ worlds," I paused.

"What's this One Heart called," Trinity asked.

"Its name is Kingdom Hearts, the Light and Darkness of _every_ heart in this universe. The ultimate goal of all Heartless is to find it, consume it, and have Darkness reign supreme. But, there is a weapon, a weapon that can destroy the Heartless, for they fear it. A weapon that can _lock_ the heart of a world and make sure Darkness disappears from it."

"Is it that blade you have sir," asked Damien.

I made _Crossbones_ appear in my hand. "Indeed it is. It is called a keyblade. It is a weapon of pure Light. The one and only thing that can stave back the Heartless and their quest to consume the Heart of a world."

"Sir," Kidd spoke up.

"What is it, my friend?"

"If there is both Light and Darkness in everyone's heart like you said. Can't a keyblade be made from pure Darkness also?"

I hoped he wouldn't've asked that. But I answered anyway. "Yes, yes there is. A keyblade boys, chooses its wielder. Weather their heart be full of light, or darkness it still chooses. The person it chooses may at first want to bring peace to the worlds. But along the way, their heart turns dark. Make no mistake lads, this can happen to _anyone_."

"You, I, even someone you know, can turn to Darkness. If you delve into darkness too long, thinking you have control, you will, if given enough time, be _consumed _by it. No matter what anyone thinks, Light and Darkness are _alive_. Heartless act by instinct, but with instinct, there is intelligence. Wouldn't you agree?"

They all nodded their heads.

"So, with that in mind gentlemen, we will be cautious from here on out. Am I clear?"

They nodded their heads again. I saw fear in some, wonder in others, and some looked like they were pondering what I just said.

"That's enough for now. I suggest we get some shut eye. If any of you see a shadow moving of its own accord, without the aid of light or yellow beady eyes, come get me. I'll be close by." I left to sleep on a designated spot, and was out in seconds.


	30. Untold Treasures

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I only was woken up for my turn for watch. Surprisingly, no Heartless showed up. "Pack it up lads! We head for the _Santiago_!" I turned to Damien. "Will that be out of the way to the _Fountain_ son?"

"It would be just a few hours _dad_, maybe four at the most. But, if we double time it, we can make up those four hours lost."

I nodded. Everything was packed up and ready to go in 10 minutes.

"Double time it lads if we are to reach the _Fountain _at the same time as the Spanish!"

"Aye, Captain Jacobs!"

"Step to it then!"

We all ran in the direction of the shoreline where the _Santiago_ was located. After about a few hours, we were there.

"Ladies and gents, I present to you the ship of Juan Ponce de Leon, the _Santiago_!" I gestured up towards where it was on the cliff face.

"Sir, how are we going to get up there" asked Julianna.

I smiled, then laughed. "Funny you should ask that Julie. _We_ are not going up. Rather it's coming _down_."

"How are you going to do that? That ship's been up there for over _two centuries_!" Trinity exclaimed.

I gave her my shark smile. "You forget miss Trinity, I'm an _alchemist_. It's no trouble for me to do a transport circle."

She looked unnerved. "Well…how are _you_ going to get up there then?"

"I'm not. Watch and learn little lady," I said bringing out my rifle. I lined up the shot near the middle of the ship. In the chamber was a bullet with the markings of the circle I needed. It would wedge itself in the beams, and all I had to do was bring it down with another. I took the shot, and saw some splinters. I clapped my hands, and there was a bright flash of light. When the light faded, the _Santiago_ was in front of us safe and sound. "There's your answer."

I turned to my crew. "Who would like to see the treasure lads!"

"_Yeah_!"

"Then let's go inside!"

We went inside, and everything from the hold to the gun deck was covered in swag.

"Sir, there's enough to make anyone a _King_," exclaimed Kidd.

"I know. But, people with money are usually the saddest."

"How so Captain," asked Damien.

"You may have everything, and still have nothing. Meaning, you may be rich, but who do you have to share it with? Who do you have to make you _truly _happy? Can coin, gold, or jewels do that? No lads, someone to _love_, someone to call you dad, mom, or even dear, _that's_ a happy man. A man with a _family_ to call his own is a truly happy man." I told them while walking to the Captain's cabin.

There was even more loot in here than outside. But I didn't notice it. I was staring at the person on the bed. "Juan Ponce de Leon," I addressed him.

The skull moved and bobbed its head, unnerving some of the crew.

"What in the pits of Hell! That skeleton moved, by _itself_!"

I looked at the person in question. It was my quartermaster.

"Shut your gob Daniels! Show some respect!" I turned to the skeleton. "Sorry about that. I believe some introductions are in order Captain de Leon. My name is,"

"_Captain Adrian 'Red Blade' Jacobs_," he spoke in perfect, yet slightly accented, English.

I stood there stunned. "How do you know my name? Let alone, how were you still able to _speak_?"

"_I've been waiting for you. The Voice said that there will be a man to finally put the Light and Darkness back in balance. One who will let me finally find peace after 200 years of waiting_. _So, here you are _Key Bearer of Kingdom Hearts._ I commend you on bringing my _Santiago _down from the cliff face. Alchemy right?_"

"Ye-yes sir. It was a simple transport circle. You know of the arcane art?"

"_Know it? I used to dabble in it! Why, Nicholas Flamel and I were good friends_."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "But, I thought he died 64 years before you were born? If you were friends with him, he would've been over a hundred years old." I thought about it for a second. "Wait, you don't mean? He did it? He actually did it! He created the _Philosopher's Stone_!"

"_You're quick. He did, but at great cost. The main ingredient is human _souls_._"

I took a step back at this. "How could he? He must've killed hundreds, if not _thousands_ of innocent people!"

Mr. Leon coughed a laugh. "_Not the innocent, the _guilty_. He paid for prisoners and their lives_; _thieves, brigands, adulators, pedophiles, rapists, and murderers all_._ But, enough of that have you come to get your prize_?"

"If you mean the _Fountain_, then yes I have."

"_Not the _Fountain_, your new blade. I was told to give it to you by some King with round ears_,_ what looked like a mouse if I remember. Said his name was Mickey_."

I took a step back, more shocked than ever at his statement. "King Mickey Mouse? He was _here_? He talked to you?"

"_Oh, about a hundred years ago, give or take a decade_. _It's under my bed next to the chest with the chalices_."

"May I?"

"_I don't see why you have to ask. By all rights it's yours now_."

I went and looked underneath his bed. I pulled out a long chest that was blackened with age. I broke off the lock, and inside was a blade like no other, unblemished and clean as a whistle. It was black and gold with weird filigree. It had two _Kingdom Keys_ that crossed, and their guard, formed a type of handle. On the blade, it had two _Kingdom Key_ blades. I looked, and on the keychain was the Yin and Yang symbol also done in black and gold.

"_The King said its name is _Torn Allegiance. _Apparently it's one of thirteen blades. Combined they form the,_"

"They form the _X-Blade_, the blade of Kingdom Hearts."

"_He said something to that effect. Now that you have it, may I finally get my peace_?"

I looked at him. "Of course you can sir. I will even do you one better. When I get back to grab the treasure, would you like to be buried at sea, at home, or here?"

"_You are a _very _generous lad. I would like to be buried here. To show that I found the _Fountain_, and be remembered for all time_._ If you want, I have another gift for you Captain Jacobs_."

This man just continued to amaze me. So I asked, "What is your gift? You have given so much already."

"_I give you, my dear _Santiago_. She has been my _'grave'_ for too long. She deserves to be at sea again. I've heard her cry out for the ocean, the wind in her sails, the waves lapping at her beams, she wants to go _home_, and you can provide that First Lieutenant Jacobs. Please, take her with you._"

I had tears in my eyes. "I will take the utmost care of her Sir Juan. I give you my solemn oath as a fellow alchemist, and as a friend."

"_Good_. _I'll be waiting for your return _Captain_. Please either rename her, or keep it. Just make sure she creates the utmost _fear _on the high seas._"

"I promise." I turned and headed out of cabin. When we were outside I told my crew, "Let's move out lads! Tomorrow, we grab the ship, bury a great man, and leave this place. But, I want a few of you to stay to guard it."

I got a resounding 'Aye' and a _lot_ of hands rose to stay behind.

I had other things in mind, like keeping my crew in line from taking anything at all. "I know a lot of you boys would like to stay, but," I turned to them with a glare that could make the strongest men quiver. "_Any _of you take a single piece, I will feed you to Calli, _got it?!_ I might think she would enjoy a tasty morsel or two. _Am I __**CLEAR**_?!"

"**Yes sir**!"

"Good. Let's double time it to the _Fountain_! Those bastards are going to _pay_." '_Especially that no good damn Spaniard. Turning your own _men_ into Heartless is unforgivable_,' I added as an afterthought.


	31. Not a chapter

Announcement

To all my dear readers. I am sorry for taking so long to update my stories. I am currently trying to rewrite a chapter for my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. I am contemplating on whether or not to make my character the Pirate King. I would like to put it to a vote. If you wish for Adrian 'Red Blade' Jacobs to be the Pirate King, please say yes. If not, put down no. I am also contemplating on whether or not to have him travel through time and go to Hogwarts to help Harry. As some of you may have already guessed at this point, my characters are a singular person. This is because he is the embodiment of Kingdom Hearts itself. He is the original owner of the _x_-blade and the guardian of Kingdom Hearts.

If you would like me to continue with this idea, say yes. If not, say no. Also, they will be on hiatus if I don't get enough reviews from you, the readers. If you have ideas you wish to give me, please message me. I will take them into consideration. I thank you for reading this. Again, please vote. I will tally the votes, and do as you ask.

Sincerely,

Fellow reader

Fellow Author

Captain James H00K


	32. Heartless Spaniard

We got to the _Fountain_ after trekking for at least a few hours. I looked around in the cave, and there were no new dead bodies yet. "It looks like we got here before everyone else boys! When we get inside, take up positions to defend the _Fountain_. This is a place of magic, wonder, and grandeur. It will _not_ be destroyed by bastards who don't understand the reason for this place!"

"**Aye, Aye captain!**"

"Step to it then! I want a group of ten guarding the entrance, the rest of you with me!"

We drove deeper toward the dead end. I pulled out the silver chalices that Calano gave me. They were exact replicas of the originals. I looked at the sides and said, "Aqua de Vida." 'Water of Life.' My crew and I looked on in wonder and amazement as the water coalesced to the ceiling creating a type of portal. "Up we go boys," I said with a smile. I watched on as my men went up one by one.

Then I heard, "Blackbeard!"

"Move out! Get over here now! There is no time to lose!" I let the sentries go up first, then it was the twins, followed by Trinity, and I was last. "Post people around the circumference of the fountain! Those with rifles, go to as high of ground as you can. Those with pistols, find a hiding spot in the brush. Master Kidd, the Twins, miss Trinity, and myself will be down here. Do **NOT** fire on Blackbeard or Barbossa. Any man who does will be used for the profane ritual. **AM I UNDERSTOOD?!**"

"**Aye, Aye Sir!**"

"Step lively!"

All of my men disappeared. Some hiding in tree tops or branches while others were in undergrowth or small bushes and shrubs. Only my First Mate Kidd, the Twins, miss Trinity, and myself were out in clear sight. With a minute to spare, I watched as Jack came up.

"Hello Jack. What a pleasant surprise."

He looked a little confused. "How come you're here? Come to do the same thing we are?"

"Sort of. I have a man in mind to save. I don't want anybody to muck it all up. I know you won't do it Jack. If it came down to it, you'd actually save a life faster than you'd take it."

"Is that right?"

I smiled a knowing smile. "Why yes. In fact, I'll give you a scenario. If someone were to get run through with a blade that had a daughter, and the daughter tried to save him, and ends up getting cut herself, a daughter whom you have feelings for, who would you save first? Would you rather save the daughter or the father? Mind you this is completely off the top of my head of course. So, who'd you choose?"

"I'd choose the daughter."

"Good answer." I looked and saw Edward Teach then. "Hello Captain Teach. How are you on this fine day?"

"I don't care that you know my name but, I'll be the first to taste those waters boy."

"No need for the attitude Edward. I've come with a proposition."

"Pray tell, what is this accord you want to strike with me?"

I smiled. "It's simple. Help me defend this place, and you can get your years. Do we have an accord," I asked sticking out my webbed hand.

He took it, and said, "We have an accord Red Blade Jacobs."

We shook hands and a bright light flashed between us.

"What sort of trickery is this?"

"No trickery Teach, only magic."

"I've heard of your 'magic' Captain Red Blade. An art almost thought lost centuries ago."

"I see. Well then, shall we?" We headed towards the fountain, and as I was filling up my chalices, I heard Angelica yell out, "Father."

Blackbeard looked at his Seer. "The one legged man?"

He nodded.

I smiled. "Why hello old friend," I said turning around. "I'm afraid you won't be arresting anyone today Barbossa. Besides, I think you'd like the ship I have in mind. Anyway, there is another reason why I'm here."

"What reason be that?"

I growled. "The reason Barbossa, is because that damn Spaniard turned his own men into Heartless."

I saw both Barbbossa and Blackbeard blanch. I looked at Edward Teach. "You know of them Edward?"

"Know them? You taught me to fight them. Don't you remember? I was only trying to keep up appearances since you apparently, lost your memory, my Master."

I thought about it for a second. Then the memories started coming back. "Ugh, man that hurt. Sorry about that my pupil. If you have been fighting them, then why do you dabble in black magic? I taught you better than that."

"I use the Dark Arts because you taught me that Light and Darkness are one and the same. One can't exist without the other. You taught me this when I was a lad. I started sailing when I heard that Barbossa was fighting against Jack and a Keybearer named Sora."

"I remember him," Jack spoke up. "Good lad, decent fighter to. Very handy with that Keyblade of his. But, I do have a question Adrian."

"Shoot."

"I remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy saying something about not meddling in the affairs of other worlds. For if they did it could bring about chaos and destruction."

I face palmed myself. "I made that rule when I was young. After the great Keyblade War, the Worlds became separate. I thought that if the Worlds didn't know of the others existence, then they would be safe. But, apparently I was wrong. I hated that rule anyway. For if not for a Keybearer's meddling, this world like so many others before would perish."

"So, with that out of the way, when will I take my Mark of Mastery, Master Heart?"

I smiled. "I haven't been called that in a _long _time. Well, except by Calypso. It will be soon, my pupil. You still haven't learned the art of patience yet though have you?"

Blackbeard laughed. "Guilty as charged Master."

"Uh, Captains," a man came up to us said.

I turned to look at the speaker, and low and behold it was my former first mate. Before I let him go of his service.

"Ah, good to see you again Lieutenant. What do you wish to speak to us about?"

"The Spaniard is here."


	33. Light vs Dark

We all turned and low and behold, the Spaniard was here at last.

"Ah, all of the Captains in one place. Now I won't have to hunt you all down and end you one by one."

"You are one cocky son of a bitch aren't you…Diego. I have one question for you before we start. Who taught you to control the Heartless?!"

Diego smirked. "A man who you used to call brother. The one who made senor Ventus split his heart in two. The same one who went against a King's wishes and continued the research into the Darkness of a person's Heart. It's the same person who is your opposite in every way, senor Heart."

I blanched. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to vomit. The others must have noticed this.

"Of whom does he speak Master?"

"A man I once called brother, a man who started the first Keyblade War to gain the power over our original home. Xehanort."

"Is he bald, has yellow eyes, and a young traveling companion in strange black garb," asked Jack.

"Yes, yes he does. How do you know this?"

"Saw him when I was in England looking for a ship and a crew."

"That is my Master Xehanort and his little puppet Vanitas. He came to my King and told him about the race for the _Fountain_. Being a Catholic, he sent me to destroy this place. Master Xehanort told me that this place was this world's Keyhole, and he would give me the power to travel to other Worlds, and control over Darkness itself to destroy this unholy temple."

I got pissed. "This place is a place of Magic, splendor, and wonder to all those who seek it! The _Foutnain of Youth _is only here as a relic to those who are afraid of what lies behind the Veil. For until they find peace within themselves, will they finally let Death take them. I should know, I put this place here. If you destroy it, a part of me dies along with it. I will not have a sacred place I built be destroyed by those who want to bring chaos and destruction!"

"Oh, but you bring it yourself Bearer of Kingdom Hearts. You said yourself that you made that rule to keep the other Worlds ignorant of each other so that they could have constant peace. But now look at what you have done eh? You brought the very thing you wanted to destroy! I care not for this World or the realm of Light. From Darkness came Light, and so it shall be again. Before the universe was created, Darkness prevailed. So it was in the beginning, so it shall be in the end."

After his little speech, a whole shit ton of Heartless appeared. "My bringers of Darkness and destruction destroy this unholy place!"

"That will not happen while we still draw breath Diego! Open fire!"

All the men that were in the area unloaded their muskets and pistols into the Heartless, and some of them disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later. While that was happening, Jack, Teach, Barbossa, and I all ran towards Diego.

"You think you can best me? I'm one of the best officers in the Spanish Navy!" He said taking a swing at us with his Cutlass.

I looked at it, and it was coated in Darkness.

"Don't let the blade touch you! If it does, game over guys!"

"I always wanted to see a Keyblade in action," Barbossa said. "Now, I get to fight alongside the _original_ Keybearer."

"Thanks for that. Heads up!" I yelled at Barbossa. There was a Battleship Heartless taking aim at the Captain while his back was turned.

"I'll take care of this," my pupil said. He grabbed his sword and started twirling it in the air. I watched in fascination as what little rigging there was came to life, and destroyed the Battleship.

"Nice trick. I got one of my own," Barbossa said. He pulled out his pistol, and he was taking aim at an Air Pirate. A ball of light was gathering at the end of it. When he shot it, it ripped through the Heartless, and continued to get rid of the others in our immediate area, zig zagging everywhere.

"Not as good as mine," Jack boasted. I watched as his sword grew five times in size and was glowing with light. But apparently he wasn't done. "Light…Barrage!" He swung the Light sword and the beam split into pieces. The beams destroyed all of the Shadows that were going against our crews.

I smiled. With as a little time and training these guys had, from whom I still needed to find out, they were getting to be formidable wielders of Light. But, they had their fun. "_My turn boys_," I said pulling out Torn Allegiance, Spirit of Hyrule, and Crossbones. "Time to show you how a _true_ master of the Keyblade works." I gathered up as much of my own Magic as I could before unleashing one of the most devastating attacks in my arsenal. "Tri-force…Trinity…Limit!" There was a bright flash of light as the entire area was saturated in Magic. When it was gone, there wasn't a Heartless in sight.

"Looks like your Heartless are all gone mate," Jack said.

Diego started to cackle maniacally. "You got all but _one_ my friend."

"What do you mean, 'all but one'?"

"I'm talking about _me_," he said pulling out a black Keyblade.

I took a good long look at it. I took an involuntary step back. "No, it cannot be! If you pierce your Heart with that thing Diego, do you have _any_ idea what will happen to you?!"

"What are you talking about Master? Surely a Keyblade like that would be a piece of cake."

"That's not what has him worried Teach. On the way to Isla de Muerta, Sora and his friends told me about his travels and what transpired in Hallow Bastion. Sora gave a good drawing of that blade and what it can do. If he pierces his Heart with the Keyblade of Peoples' Heart, he will even be more powerful than what he is now."

"You are correct Sparrow. My Master gave me this as a last resort if my forces failed. He's created more like this one, a guarantee of my own success, along with a few others." Diego placed it near his heart. "Now, it's time for me to get the Power of True Darkness!" He pierced his heart, and turned it.

"Everyone out! **Now!**" I yelled.

"But dad!" The twins yelled.

I turned towards them. "Even you two cannot stop him now. Please take the crews and **_leave_**! This place is no longer safe!"

"But…" Julianna tried reasoning with me.

"**_NOW_**!"

I watched as everyone left. The only ones that stayed were Barbossa, Jack, Blackbeard, and I.

"What are you three doing?! You need to go!"

"Don't even count on that mate. Jones considers you family. You helped end the War on Piracy. It would suck if I had to go and tell him you got yourself killed. Then he would stick me onesie into the brig or send me to the Locker again until the end of my days. Savvy?"

"You taught me that no matter what, a Keybearer should never back down from a challenge, and that no matter how bleak things look, Light will always win."

"I became a pirate to rid meself from a tyrant's rule. We got rid of one, and now another threatens my World. I will not stand idly by and let my home disappear!"

I looked at the three of them amazed. I sensed there was a strong Light within them all. Then the most amazing thing happened. In a flash of light all three of their original swords disappeared. In their place, were their very own Keyblades.

"Well, would you look at that. I finally got one," Jack said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"It seems that I've been deemed worthy Master."

"This is quite a surprise."

While this was happening, a bunch of Darkness was coalescing where Diego once stood. Then we heard the most maniacal cackle ever. One that seemed to rival even Maleficent's own cackle. It sounded pure _evil_.

"So, three new Bearers have come to defend this World. It will all be for naught! For this World will be swallowed by Darkness!"

The ground shook, rocks crumbled and fell off the cliffs, and the area darkened. Then out of the Darkness on the ground, came a 10ft. tall conquistador with armor like the knights of old. In one hand he held a pistol the size of a ship's cannon. In the other was a Spanish Cutlass the same size he was. "But first, let's see how you fare against me in my new form!"


	34. I Remember

"You guys think you can take him with my help?" I asked smiling.

"With the four of us, he won't stand a chance," Jack answered.

I looked at the other two, and they nodded their heads in agreement. "Right then. Let's get him."

We all ran full force at Diego. Diego raised his gun, and took aim. I watched as Darkness formed on the barrel.

"On my mark, we scatter. Find a weak spot! He has to have one somewhere." I watched as the ball continued to grow. When it was twice the size of the barrel, he fired. "Now!" I jumped up to sail over the dark projectile while Barbossa went left, Teach went right, and Jack just stood there. "Sparrow! Move your ass!"

"Don't worry about it. I got this." I watched as his blade lit up like last time. He swung it and the beams flew at Diego. They all hit him, trying to find a weak spot.

"Ugh."

We all turned our heads at this. He seemed to be holding his chest. Just slightly to the right where his heart used to be. I looked closer, and there was a crack.

"Got it!"

I nodded my head. "Barbossa, Teach, aim for the spot just slightly to the right of his heart!"

They nodded and Barbossa took out his pistol. He shot and I saw the crack grow bigger. Blackbeard was next and swung at the crack with all his might. It went through the armor and I saw Darkness pouring from the wound. I was up, and I had Crossbones appear in my hands. I lined up the shot. But before I could pull the trigger, Diego took a swing at me with his oversized Cutlass. I felt myself get pushed down before it hit me. I looked to see who saved me, and it was none other than one of my star pupils, Edward Teach.

"Thanks."

"No problem Master." Then he fell to his knees and looked down.

I looked down to, and the Dark Cutlass was sticking through his chest.

"No. No…no, no, no, **NO! **Please, for the love of all there is, not him, not him!" He started to fall backwards. But before he touched the ground, I caught him. "You damn idiot! You god damned…IDIOT! Why? Why?! **WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**"

"Be…because…_you_ are the one that needs to defeat him. I've lived a long enough life as it is. I heard…rumors...stories, of the Great Captain Red Blade. You…made a name…for yourself. You came back. I never…thought…I'd see you…again. You were like a father to me…Master. I'm sorry I…couldn't become…a great Bearer…like you." Blackbeard passed out.

"Father!"

I turned to look at the voice, and it was Angelica. She grabbed the sword, and proceeded to pull.

"Angelica…don't! It's covered in Darkness!" Jack yelled.

She got it out, but cut her hand in the process.

I knew I had to act fast. "Jack, grab the Chalices and the tear. In my coat is another set. Talk to a girl named Trinity. She's also a mermaid. Tell her…I might not be coming back from this."

He nodded and took the Chalices along with Barbossa.

"Oh no you don't!" Diego yelled out. He aimed his gun.

While this was happening, I got up, and walked toward him. I felt the weight of my blade change. I looked, and it was Torn Allegiance. I teared up, because one of my longest friends was hurt, almost dead, his daughter Darkness taking over, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then, this got me pissed. This man, this _thing_ tried to make this place disappear. If that happened, then my crew, my family on the _Dutchman_, Jack and the _Pearl_, Will and my old _Nightingale_, James and the _Sea Queen_, Calli, and last but not least, my unborn cousin(s) and nephew/niece.

I started to shake. "You…you…**BASTARD!** I've had just about enough of you! You come here, trying to make this World get swallowed up by Darkness, you try to hurt my friends, you try to hurt my crew. But, you want to know, what's worse than all that?!"

"Pray tell," Dark Diego said cockily.

I could feel my anger boil over at his mocking. I felt the temperature drop and lightning started to strike around us. "You…tried…to…hurt…my…**FAMILY! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS WORLD DISAPPEAR WITH MY FAMILY! I…WILL…NOT…LET…YOU…WIN!**" I raised my Keyblade high, and lightning struck it. I gathered up almost all my magic. To not just end him, but to revert him back for the profane ritual. "I'll end you with this attack. This is one of my most powerful attacks in all my years of existing as the Bearer of Kingdom Hearts." I did a quick gesture with my hands. "Bind."

Dark Diego froze up. "How is this possible?" He started struggling against the spell.

"Crush."

He fell onto his back, struggling even harder. "My Master and King will know what happened to me! They'll kill you for this!"

I wasn't listening. I just told him, "You turned your own men into _Heartless_. You tried to hurt the people I call _family_. You tried to get rid of this _World_. Your crimes are inexcusable. I will see to it that your _filth_ will be wiped from here in the most painful way possible. But trust me when I say this. I will enjoy _every minute, every __**second**__ of your anguish. So you better buckle up, this is going to be a ride of __**pain**_," I said with venom. I turned away from him, and had the Darkness in my own self, my own being take enough control to do what I needed. For I realized the voice in my dream, it was me. I finally remembered who I was. I was Adrian Michael Heart, Bearer of Kingdom Hearts, Original wielder of the _X_-blade, and Protector of both the Realm of Light and Darkness. I remembered who I was, because of the influx of power I got. This one attack was actually a seal for people who gave their hearts over to Darkness, and it took a _shit ton_ of power and Magic to do. "Two sword style, Forgotten technique: Darkness…Seal!" I did an intricate series of moves. It was close to Trinity Limit, but with a few more turns while the blade was in the ground.

"NOOOOOO!"

I watched as the Darkness left Diego's body. All the while, he was thrashing around in pain and anguish. "The words 'I told you so,' come to mind." I told him. When it was finally over, he looked at me. Then he said the most peculiar thing.

"What…what happened? Where am I?"

This was one of the side effects of the Seal. "It would be better if I showed you." I walked up to him, and placed my hand on his head. I showed him the past half hour, up to where I sealed him. The look on his face when I stopped was like all others before. Hurt, anger (mostly at themselves and the person who did it to them), sad, and terror that they could do what they did. But, there was one other emotion I saw on his face. It was remorse.

"I'm so sorry Senor Heart. The last thing I remember, was when I wanted to talk to my men. Then the next thing, nada. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It was Senor Xehanort. He made me do what I did. I didn't mean to hurt your familia, or your amigos. Whatever you choose, I will humbly accept it as my fate."

This one threw me for a loop. Never in all my countless years, did I hear someone apologize. Everyone who I've come across so far knew what they were doing, and were happy to do it. Just for the power.

"It was through no fault of your own Diego. Xehanort has many things to answer for. Now you, you unknowingly walked into this, without any previous knowledge. For that, you are forgiven. You will be at the top of the list of the many people he has wronged throughout his undeserved long life. This I promise to you. When the time comes to finally fight him, I will personally make sure he _stays_ six feet under."

"Gracias Senor Heart."

I heard something splashing. I whirled and it was Barbossa, Jack, and everyone else.

"Is it over?" Julianna asked.

"Yes." Then I got ran into by a seemingly overjoyed mermaid.

"Adrian Michael Jacobs-Heart! Don't you _ever _do that to me again!"

"Sorry babe. We needed the tear."

She looked at me sheepishly. "I didn't give them one. But I know I will be," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I got it!" Jack exclaimed while nearly jabbing her eye out.

"Watch it Jack. That's my fiancé's eye you nearly poked out." I turned to Diego. "Diego, I hope I can hold you to your word when you said you'd help reconcile your transgressions against me and my family."

"I am not a liar. I am a man of my word."

"May you rest in peace, and may you sing praises of our Lord and Savior with the angels in the Kingdom of Heaven my friend."

He started to cry at this. "For what I've done, I'd be happy with purgatory."

I laughed. "I see a light within you again. A Light that is sorry and wishes to repent for the sins you committed this day. That's one of the many great things I can do. I can See your very Heart and Soul."

Diego started to cry some more. But these were tears of happiness. "Give me the cup, porfavor."

Sometime during our conversation, the cups were filled, and the tears added. I gave it to him. Then, I proceeded to go to Teach. "You still with us old friend?" All I got was a moan in response. I opened his mouth, and poured the tear enlaced water. I watched as he gulped it down.

"Tell him, and his daughter I was sorry. And that I hope to see him again to tell him myself in Heaven."

"No need," a surprising voice said. "You are forgiven. It's not a gift that I give to all lightly either."

Diego smiled for the first time I've seen. "Thank you Senor Blackbeard. May your life be filed with joy, happiness, and many more adventures to come in your life," he downed the water in one go.

We all watched as the water around us started to lift him up, and proceeded to almost tear him apart to the bone. He didn't scream, he didn't cry out, he just smiled and let it happen. It took no less than a minute for the waters die down and gently put his bones on the ground with the others.


	35. A touchof DESTINY!

I let out a big sigh. It was finally over. Until I remembered someone else was dying. "Damn it! Hold on a little longer Angelica, please." I turned to the rest of my crew. "I know I shouldn't ask _any _of you to do this but, are any of you willing to give up your life to save another?"

"I am," the Lieutenant said.

I looked at him. "Why are you willing to help a pirate? More specifically, the daughter of one of the most wanted pirates in the world?"

"After you released me, I was found by a Navy ship. When I got back, I had a dream; a dream where I died at the hands of the Spaniard. Then, I heard a voice. I believe it was Calypso. She told me that I had a touch of destiny about me. What it was, she didn't say. But, I think it was this. If I'm supposed to die, then I will gladly lay down my life to save another's." He turned to Jack. "The water if you please Captain Sparrow," Gillette said holding his hand out.

I watched as Jack reluctantly gave Gillette the cup.

I turned to Angelica. "You still with us Angelica?" I got a quiet "Yes." I turned to Jack. "The other cup if you please Jack."

"No problem," he whispered.

I poured the tear water down her throat, and watched her swallow it greedily. I then turned and watched Gillette do the same.

"To your health Angelica Teach." He downed it in two gulps.

"Thank you Mr. Gillette," I heard Angelica say.

The man just smiled and nodded his head. We all watched as once again the fountain did its magic. It was a somber experience. We all watched as the two pirates got up and hugged each other.

"If something ever happens like that my dear daughter, I will ground you to your cabin like a little girl. You understand? Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

"I understand father."

I turned to Teach. "Well, since you have some more years in you my pupil what will you do?"

I watched him smirk. "I think I'm going to retire. This isn't a life I wished for my daughter. To always be on the run from the crown and the navy. But, I think I'll have one last hurrah before I do. What do you think Barbossa? You want in?"

"Well, when you put it that way. Why not? I only became a privateer to take my revenge out on you for the _Pearl_ and me leg. But, with what we were able to accomplish together, I believe I'll join you. What is this venture of yours Teach?"

I stepped up. "Hold a mo' you two. I have an idea to put past ye."

"What idea Captain Jacobs?" Barbossa asked.

I smiled. "A trade, if you will."

They had scrutinizing looks on their faces.

"What kind of trade Master?"

I felt my grin grow bigger. "Why, a trade of ships my beloved student." They looked gob smacked.

"The _Providence _got sunk by mermaids," Barbossa said.

"I know. But, there is one other ship I can give Blackbeard to trade his _Revenge _for."

"What one?"

I smirked. "The _Santiago_." They looked like they were about to protest. "You forget who I am. I'm an alchemist and the First Lieutenant of Davy Jones' Armada. I can get those ships real easily. Now if you would kindly follow me."

We all left the fountain, and started a long walk towards the beach. It was a few hours until we got there, but it was worth it.

"How in all the seven seas did you get it down?"

"Simple, I used alchemy. Now without further ado, ladies and gentleman, I present to you the _Santiago_! Now if you please follow me inside, there is someone I would like you to meet." I said this while looking at Trinity, the Twins, Jack, Barbossa, Angelica, and Teach. "The rest of you, please wait out here."

"**Aye sir!**"

The eight of us walked through the ship, and came to De Leon's cabin. "Capitan Juan, I'm back with a few guests."

The skeletal figure of De Leon turned towards us. "_I see that Jacobs. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintances, Senor Captains Sparrow, Blackbeard, and Barbossa_. _I have been waiting for you. _"

I saw the three of them and Angelica stare at him with mouths agape. "Better close them before you have them filled with flies."

They looked at me, and then bowed respectively.

"It's an honor to finally meet the great discoverer of the _Fountain_ Captain Leon."

"_It's good to see people again after nearly two-hundred years. I take it that you have sealed the Keyhole?_"

I looked at Leon forlornly. "I have not. It seems it wasn't at the _Fountain_."

He gave a raspy laugh. "_That's because it was never there_._ It's been _here_ all along._"

"What do you mean the Keyhole is here?" Jack asked.

"I_ am the Keyhole. I discovered the _Fountain_ aye, but, the _Fountain_ felt as if where it was wouldn't be safe. Since it was I who had discovered it since you put it here Captain Red Blade, it felt that _I_ should become the new Keyhole_._ I accepted the offer_. That_ is why my ship was on the cliff. To become unattainable to those who would want this world gone_."

Then all four of our Keyblades appeared simultaneously.

"_It seems that my time has come at last_."

I pointed mine up at the sky, and the others did the same. As the magic was gathering at the tips, the Keyhole appeared on Leon's chest. The four beams from our blades met in the sky, and locked the World with a resounding 'click'. Then we watched as Juan Ponce de Leon began to disappear.

"May you rest in peace and tranquility, sing praises of the Lord all mighty in the company of Angels, and be welcomed as a Son of God in the glorious Kingdom of Heaven. Amen."

We all walked back out. I looked at my friends and family. "Can you guys give me a moment please?"

They all nodded.

I looked at my ship. "Come my _Sea King_, I need you."

All the crews watched in amazement as my ships sails unfurled by themselves, turned towards us, and dropped anchor near the shore. "Good girl." I appeared below decks and asked my beloved, "The Hammer if you please my dear one." The Hammer started turning, and at the half way point, I left. I reappeared on the shore. "We'll be having a guest arrive. Trin, can you please tell your sisters that our guest means no harm. I wouldn't want any of my sisters-in-law get hurt."

"Uh, sure, it won't be a problem my dear."

I watched her walk into the water and undress. I growled longingly. I watched her disappear beneath the waves as she dived in. It was a few minutes later that all the mermaids were scurrying to get onto land. Then a mermaid, who appeared to be the most beautiful of all came up to me.

"What is that _thing_ doing in our waters Captain?"

I growled. "Don't you _dare_ say that about Calli. If I remember right, you guys were bffs when she used to live in the Locker with you, your _Highness_."

"That was until she became _his_ pet. She has no right to be here _Lord_ Heart."

"She has every right to be here since I called her! Don't overstep with me young lady. I was well over a millennium old when you were born, my _goddaughter_."

All the mermaids looked surprised that I knew their Queen. She huffed out a sigh then smiled. "It seems you still haven't lost your metal Uncle." Minerva said hugging me.

"Age has made you wise Minnie. Good to see you," I hugged her back.

"You know her?" Teach asked.

"Don't be so surprised. I'm well over a few millennia older than I look. Time in other Worlds is different than here. In one, I could be a few hundred in another I could be as old as that world itself. Just depends on how you look at things."

"So why is Calli here again?"

"I made a deal with Barbossa and Teach. Barbossa has had it out for him since he took Jack's _Pearl_ and put it in a bottle. As you can see, the act took his leg to, because he had to chop it off to escape from the rigging. So, I proposed a trade; the _Revenge_ and the Sword of Poseidon, in exchange for the _Providence _and the _Santiago_."

"Oh," she said turning to Barbossa. "Sorry about that. And your men."

"Tis nothin' since I'll be getting me own ship," Barbossa said with a smirk.

I looked at the two. "So, fair deal?" They both nodded. "Good." I turned to the sea. "Do you have her Calli," I yelled. In answer I saw the hull of the _Providence _rise from the ocean depths. "Bring her here please. That's a good girl."

What was left of the ship was brought to rest right next to the _Santiago_. "I'll see you guys again soon okay?" I watched as a tentacle came up and waved at me. I turned to everyone else. "I want everything taken out of the ship that is high in value. Every chest, every doubloon, every ruby better be accounted for and brought out here. Or, if it isn't, I can give you to the mermaids for dinner!"

"**Aye sir**!"

"There's some good lads. Now get to work! Angelica," I said.

"Yes Captain Red Blade?"

"I want you to be the one to watch over them. Your father to if he likes. You both have my permission to shoot anyone who even _tries_ to pocket anything. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir."

"Teach?"

"Of course Master. I haven't got to shoot anyone in a while." He said turning to leave.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes sir."

"Unshrink the _Pearl_ please? I highly doubt Jack wants his beloved _Pearl _in a bottle."

"Of course."


End file.
